Edge
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Tino era alguien capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a sus amigos, aunque eso implicara convertirse en Idol por una noche.
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente esto empezó como un plot bunny dedicado especialmente para una cierta persona q necesita motivación para hacer algo q me dijo q iba a hacer y no lo ha hecho, lamentablemente(?) se me salió de las manos y terminara teniendo unos 4 capitulos creo (moveré cielo mar y tierra para q asi sea T.T), pero de todas formas se lo dedico con todo mi cariño!!!! XDDDD

La verdad es q pensaba en subirlo hasta después, pero me remordió la conciencia porq hace mucho q no subo nada T.T….es q la escuela me tiene muy saturada!!!!! De hecho…OMG!!! Creo q ya voy tarde …aunque el maestro siempre llega más tarde q yo …

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo??? T.T**

************

Si había algo de lo que Tino podía presumir, era de ser un buen amigo. Leal, atento, pendiente de los problemas de los demás y siempre intentaba ayudarlos hasta donde le fuera posible. Sin embargo, aquello era abusar de su buena fe.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Eres el único que puede ayudarnos!

Miró consternado primero a Elizabetha y luego a la pequeña Lilly, ambas con las manos juntas en actitud suplicante y con una expresión de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No intentaron con alguien más?

-Lo hicimos- admitió la húngara- pero todos se negaron.

Y no era para menos. ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio accedería a vestirse de mujer y participar en una coreografía frente a toda la escuela?

-¡Como qué, la ropa está lista y es totalmente fashion!-exclamó Feliks mientras entraba al salón, usando un bonito vestido rosa claro con holanes blancos.

-¡Ahí lo tienen!-exclamó señalando al polaco, quien modelaba su ropa feliz, ajeno a la discusión-¿Por qué no lo usan a él?

-Feliks ya era parte del equipo-dijo Lilly tímidamente- Todavía nos falta uno.

El festival de talentos de la escuela era sin lugar a dudas, el evento más esperado por todos, incluso gente de otras escuelas iba a verlo. Cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de participar y muchos, apenas terminaba un festival, se ponían a preparar ya un número para el del año próximo. El mejor acto de la noche el año anterior había sido el de Nils, el estudiante de Noruega. Todos se sorprendieron cuando el serio e inexpresivo muchacho subió al escenario e interpretó una mezcla de canciones compuestas por él tocando el violín. Sin lugar a dudas ese fue el número más aplaudido y merecía totalmente haber ganado.

Elizabetha, Lilly y Meimei habían decidido participar este año. Feliks se les unió como coreógrafo y más tarde pasó a ser miembro de su equipo. Sin embargo, tan sólo una semana antes del tan esperado festival, la taiwanesa se había lastimado. A pesar de que no había sido tan grave, no estaría en condiciones de participar.

-¡Esa bruja!-gritó la húngara y lanzó un puñetazo al aire para hacer más evidente su enojo. Feliks soltó un chillido y Tino sintió un escalofrío.

-Cálmate por favor Eli- Lilly le daba palmaditas en la espalda- No podemos probar que fue ella.

-¡Pero claro que fue ella! ¡Si no fuera por Natalia, Meimei no se habría lastimado y no estaríamos en este predicamento ahora!

Se referían a la estudiante de Bielorrusia. Natalia Arlovskaya era considerada como una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela. Que mal que sólo tuviera ojos para un joven ruso que dicho sea de paso, estaba para nada interesado y más bien la evadía constantemente. Aparentemente, la chica tenía la idea de que si ganaba el festival, Ivan Braginski se fijaría en ella. Por lo mismo había empezado a evaluar a la competencia y en las últimas semanas, algunos participantes habían empezado a sufrir misteriosos "accidentes". Como en el caso de la taiwanesa, que un día camino a la escuela casi fue aplastada por la rama de un árbol que apenas y pudo esquivar. Sin embargo no salió ilesa, puesto que sufrió un esguince y el doctor le ordenó que guardara reposo. Sus amigas le insistieron para que descansara y que no se preocupara por nada, continuarían con el número según lo planeado y ganarían por ella. Pero decirlo era más fácil que cumplirlo.

Las noticias sobre el accidente de Meimei se expandieron rápidamente y el resto de las chicas, temerosas de acabar igual o peor, no dudaban en rechazar el participar como suplentes en el acto de Elizabetha, Lilly y Feliks. A una semana de que el festival comenzara, se estaban quedando sin opciones, hasta que la húngara tuvo una brillante idea.

-¡Por favor Tino!-la castaña tomó sus manos y lo miró suplicante-Los pasos, el montaje, los trajes…¡Todo está listo! Nosotras te ayudaremos a que aprendas el baile a tiempo.

-¿Realmente no tienen a nadie más?-cuestionó esperanzado.

-No hay nadie más-suspiró tristemente la pequeña rubia-Le preguntamos a Yao, pero no pudimos convencerlo-empezó a enlistar a los candidatos a suplentes, y conforme lo hacía, usaba sus dedos para contarlos-Luego fuimos con Lovino, pero…

-Se puso como que, totalmente agresivo.

-Sí, creo que no le agrado la idea-el finlandés sonrió forzadamente y la niña siguió contando-También le preguntamos a Feliciano, pero Ludwig no lo dejó aunque él sí quería. Luego fuimos con Raivis, pero por poco se desmaya cuando le comentamos y nos dijo que tenía pánico escénico. Francis se ofreció a ayudarnos pero…

-¡Se ve horrible en falda!-interrumpió nuevamente Feliks-¡Para nada lindo!

-Puedo imaginarlo…espera, ¡no puedo!-exclamó Tino, apresurándose a bloquear la imagen mental que acababa de tener.

-Y al final fuimos con Nils-ahora usaba los dedos de su otra mano para seguir contando-Pero salió corriendo antes que pudiéramos preguntarle y también se llevó a su hermano menor, así que tampoco pudimos decirle nada a él.

-Si bueno-habló Elizabetha- seguramente estaba muy ocupado, ya sabes, preparando su acto para el festival. Como ganó el pasado todos esperan que haga algo espectacular este año, así que por eso no iba a poder ayudarnos.

-Uh…si, seguro que fue eso-secundó Tino, que podía entenderlo perfectamente porque también sentía el impulso de salir corriendo.

-¿Entonces nos vas a ayudar?-insistió la húngara.

-Eres nuestra última esperanza-imploró la pequeña Lilly.

-¡Y cómo qué, el rosa es totalmente tu color!-opinó Feliks- ¡Te verás muy lindo en este vestido!

Tino se sintió acorralado. Todavía no estaba seguro, y especialmente luego del último comentario, aquello era una ofensa a su hombría. Pero tampoco era algo muy digno hacer llorar a una mujer, y sus amigas (y Feliks) parecía que estaban al borde del llanto. Y sobre todo, no era bueno hacerlas llorar cuando el hermano de una de ellas era bien conocido por coleccionar armas.

-Y yo que quería participar cantando power metal…- se lamentó en un susurro, sabiéndose derrotado- Está bien, las ayudaré-los gritos y exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar- ¡Pero por favor, si tengo que vestirme de mujer, asegúrense de que nadie me reconozca!

-¡No hay problema!-lo tranquilizó la castaña luego de abrazarlo- Sólo preocúpate por aprenderte los pasos, nosotras nos haremos cargo de lo demás.

-A-ajá…-asintió levemente el finlandés, no muy convencido todavía.

-Realmente eres un buen amigo-le sonrió la pequeña Lilly- El mejor de todos.

Suspiró ya completamente resignado. Tal vez corriera el riesgo de hacer el ridículo, pero al menos lo había hecho por ayudar a sus amigas, además era sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo durante una noche y si tenía suerte, nadie lo reconocería.

-¿Cómo que, te gustaría un look al estilo "pelirroja traviesa" o prefieres ser una "sexy morena"?

Y a pesar de que ya había prometido ayudarles, nuevamente Tino sintió el impulso de salir corriendo. Lástima que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

*****

Y cada vez q pienso en PowerMetal!Tino, me lo imagino cantando Hard Rock Hallellujah de Lordi XDDD (busquen la presentación del grupo en el Eurovision en youtube XDDD)

Reviews plz????


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capi up!!! Me quedo algo larguito, en parte para compensar q tal vez me tarde un poco en subir otro T.T

Lamento informarles que tendre examen la próxima semana, tbn tengo q entregar un trabajo muuuuuuuuy largo del cual llevo casi nada (solo sinusitis T.T), tbn tengo practicas q hacer y resulta q la universidad en vez de darnos el fin de semana laaaaaargo de 5 dias q van a tener todos los demás, solo tendremos un dia libre …asi q tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, me pondré en marchas forzadas para salvar algo de tiempo libre -

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben q Hetalia no es mío, por q me obligan a repetirlo??? T.T**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una verdadera pesadilla, por decir lo menos.

Elizabetha y Lilly se habían tomado muy en serio su petición de pasar inadvertido y ya había perdido la cuenta de los "cambios de imagen" y pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje que le habían realizado. Feliks por su parte, se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle todos los pasos del baile y resultó ser un maestro muy estricto.

-¡Estás mal!-señaló el enojado polaco- es paso-paso-giro-paso-paso-levanta las manos-giro, salto a la derecha, a la izquierda, señalas al frente y terminas con un movimiento de cadera. Como que, no es nada difícil.

-Paso-paso…uh…¿Cómo se supone que mueva la cadera?

-Como que, eres un tronco-dijo fastidiado, ignorando la expresión de enojo en el rostro del otro rubio-Hasta una piedra tiene más ritmo que tú.

Tino se mordió el labio y ya se disponía a recordarle a Feliks de manera bastante grosera que primero: no era que quisiera participar en el baile sino que estaba haciendo un favor, segundo: todavía estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse si colmaba su paciencia y tercero (y probablemente el comentario que más lo lastimaría): que el broche con forma de pony con el que sujetaba su cabello no combinaba en lo absoluto con el uniforme de la escuela, cuando las chicas entraron al salón donde practicaban.

-No seas tan malo con él, Feliks-lo reprendió Elizabetha-Ya de por sí nos costó mucho convencerlo, si lo sigues presionando seguro que se va a arrepentir.

-¿Có-cómo crees?-le sonrió a su amiga para disimular su culpabilidad por haber pensado lo mismo momentos atrás-Les hice una promesa, no me atrevería abandonarlas.

-Sí, intenta ser más comprensivo-se dirigió Lilly al polaco, que ya se había olvidado del asunto y estaba demasiado ocupado viéndose en un espejito y acomodándose el cabello-No te sientas mal, Tino. Nosotras llevamos meses practicando y tú sólo una semana, es natural que te sea difícil.

-Faltan dos días para el festival, todavía nos queda tiempo-lo animó la húngara- Además me complace informarte que ya tenemos listo tu vestuario.

-Oh vaya, eso es…bueno…-respondió algo dudoso el finlandés. Todavía no le agradaba la idea de ponerse un vestido.

-Lo único que queda es ayudarte a aprender bien la coreografía-con un ademán le indicó a Lilly y Feliks que ocuparan sus lugares-¡Necesitamos practicar más!

Sorprendentemente, Tino consiguió aprender perfectamente la coreografía la mañana antes del festival. Todas las horas de exhaustivos y estresantes ensayos, de pasar mañana, tarde y noche escuchando la canción y repasando los pasos en su mente habían dado resultado.

-No pensé que fuera a venir tanta gente-expresó en tono nervioso el rubio ojivioleta. Feliks y Lilly se encontraban a su lado.

Faltaban unas horas para que el festival diera inicio y un buen número de espectadores había llegado ya a pesar de ser bastante temprano, esperando alcanzar un buen lugar para disfrutar del show.

Los participantes se preparaban en los salones de clase que habían sido condicionados como camerinos. Se supondría que tendrían que compartir el que les habían asignado, pero tras suplicarle a Arthur y utilizando de pretexto que Feliks se ponía peor que una diva mientras se alistaba, había accedido a dejarles un salón solamente para su grupo.

-Pero por favor no le digan a Natalia, me mataría se entera. Como no le quise dar un camerino a ella sola…

-No le diremos nada-aseguró la húngara mientras los otros miembros de su equipo intentaban meter a Tino al salón sin que Arthur o alguien más lo viera- Oh, y cuando terminemos de arreglarnos...¿qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó para distraerlo- Es que es el primer año que participamos y no estoy muy segura.

-Alguno de los organizadores pasará con ustedes luego para llevar a cabo el sorteo donde se decidirá en qué orden participarán-respondió mirando sobre su hombro al haber llamado su atención un ruido.

-¡Y…um!¿Y si nadie viene a buscarnos?

-¿Oh? Alguien tiene que venir, pero si quieres puedes pasar detrás del escenario, al área de espera y hablar con Toris.

-Ya veo…-alcanzó a divisar a Feliks, quien le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña de aprobación-¡Mira la hora! Se hace tarde, tenemos que prepararnos. ¡Nos vemos en el show!-y salió corriendo hacia el camerino, dejando a un muy confundido Arthur detrás.

La primera parte de su plan de guiar al finlandés hasta los camerinos sin que nadie lo descubriera había sido todo un éxito. Sin embargo ahora pasaban a lo más complicado…

-¡Auch! ¡Me picaste el ojo!-exclamó para luego apartar de un manotazo la mano de Feliks, quien llevaba a cabo la difícil tarea de maquillarlo, empezando por aplicarle algo de delineador.

-¡Cómo qué, no te talles los ojos!-lo regañó- Si sigues con eso vas a arruinarte totalmente el maquillaje y voy a tener que volver a empezar- con eso hizo que se quedara quieto.

-Ugh…¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?-protestó nuevamente. Ahora le ponían rímel en las pestañas.

-Las chicas deben de pasar por muchos sacrificios para ser hermosas-dijo la pequeña rubia mientras acomodaba sus vestidos y otros accesorios.

-¡Pero yo no soy una chica y…!¡¿Quieres dejar eso?!-exigió al polaco, que se disponía a ponerle un poco más de sombra color dorado.

-¡No oses interrumpir al genio cuando trabaja!-lo ignoró su "maquillista"- Cuando termine contigo te veras totalmente lindo.

-Tiene razón, déjalo que siga-lo defendió la húngara. Estaba terminando de peinar su peluca- Esto es necesario para que pases inadvertido.

-Yo no recuerdo haber pedido un cambio total de imagen.

-No, pero si sales solamente con el vestido y la peluca todavía te seguirías viendo demasiado como tú. En cambio, así parecerá más que eres una chica-Feliks estaba terminando de aplicarle un poco de brillo rosado (y con sabor a fresa) en los labios. Le hizo una señal a la castaña para indicarle que ya estaba listo y ella sonrió satisfecha- Perfecto. Ahora ve a cambiarte mientras nosotras nos preparamos.

Habían improvisado una división en el aula por medio de cortina que se extendía de un extremo a otro.

Maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse les tomó la mitad de tiempo que lo que les había tomado preparar a Tino. Y cuando terminaron, se encontraron con que el finlandés todavía no salía del área de cambio.

-¿Tino?-Elizabetha se acercó con la intención de correr la cortina cuando el aludido asomó la cabeza.

-¡No voy a salir!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Me veo ridículo!

-Oh, vamos. No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Pe-pero…si te quedas ahí entonces no podremos actuar y…-la voz de Lilly se quebró- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Meimei? Le prometimos que daríamos una gran actuación, seguramente se culpará si fallamos…-le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a los otros dos que pasó totalmente inadvertida para el finlandés y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Como que, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje-el polaco le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le ofreció un pañuelo, siguiéndole el juego.- Por favor no llores.

Tino suspiró. Obviamente el festival representaba mucho y ya había accedido a ayudar, no tenía caso arrepentirse si ya faltaba tan poco, además no quería decepcionar a su equipo (y de paso quería evitar convertirse en víctima de la ira de Vash por hacer llorar a su hermanita).

Con actitud decidida apartó la cortina y dio un paso al frente. Se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión de asombro en Feliks y las chicas. Elizabetha le indicó que se acercara para ponerle la peluca.

-Listo-le sonrió una vez que hubo terminado de acomodarlo algunos mechones de su falsa cabellera. Tomó un espejo- Nadie sospecharía jamás que eres tú, mira si no me crees.

Le costó unos cuantos minutos tomar valor para mirar su nueva imagen y cuando finalmente lo hizo, sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-Oh por Dios, soy realmente linda.

Su piel se veía algo más blanca que lo usual, hecho acentuado en parte por el rubor en sus mejillas que no supo si atribuir al maquillaje o a la vergüenza que sentía. Sus pestañas se veían más largas y eso, con el delineador y la sombra que le habían aplicado, resaltaba el color violeta de sus ojos. Además, sus labios tenían un ligero color rosado.

Tras mucho pensarlo, decidieron que siguiera siendo rubio, si bien su cabello ahora estaba un poco rizado en las puntas y le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros.

Su vestido, al igual que los del resto del grupo, era color rosa pastel y un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla. En la parte de arriba, una serie de holanes y vuelos habían sido colocados estratégicamente para disimular su falta de atributos femeninos.

Le costó mucho admitir que Elizabetha, Lilly y Feliks habían logrado su cometido. Realmente se veía como una linda y tierna chica y si bien todavía conservaba un aire de su apariencia original, estaba seguro que si alguien se acercaba nada pasaría más allá de un simple "te pareces a alguien que conozco".

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la húngara, deseosa de oír su opinión.

-Um…-se miró una última vez al espejo antes de responder- Creo que…podría funcionar, en verdad podría funcionar.

Los responsables por aquella transformación sonrieron victoriosos y Tino aprovechó para caminar un poco. Todavía se sentía incómodo usando un vestido, aunque el suyo estuviera más largo que el de Feliks. No se explicaba cómo alguien podía caminar usando una falda tan corta y unos tacones tan altos.

El ruido de unos golpes contra la puerta interrumpieron el momento y Lilly corrió a abrir. _La rubia_ ojivioleta contuvo la respiración al ver de quien se trataba.

-Arthur me envió a ver si ya terminaron de prepararse-dijo Eduard, el mejor amigo de Tino-El festival empieza en media hora, así que es mejor que pasen al área de espera del escenario si ya no les falta nada.

-Ya estamos listos…digo listas…digo…en un momento vamos-sonrió nerviosamente Elizabetha. Aquella era la prueba de fuego, esperaban que Eduard no reconociera a su amigo.

El chico de lentes dirigió una rápida mirada a los demás integrantes del equipo y fue ahí cuando algo llamó su atención.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó señalando a la rubia que estaba entre Lilly y Feliks.

-Oh, ella se ofreció a ayudarnos con el número-respondió la castaña tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¡S-si!-intervino Lilly- Es un…a muy buena amiga. Como Meimei se lastimó…

-¡Nos salvó totalmente la vida!-gritó Feliks-¡La mejor del mundo!

Tino asintió rápidamente y luego bajó la mirada. Eduard no daba señales de haberlo reconocido pero no por eso se sentía menos preocupado.

-Es algo tímida-expresó rápidamente Elizabetha colocándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Entonces…¿tenemos que ir al área de espera verdad?

-Lo más pronto posible. Ya sabes cómo es Arthur, así que mejor no tarden-lanzó una última mirada al grupo- Su amiga me recuerda a alguien…oh, no importa. ¡Suerte!

Y se retiró. Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio generalizado. Si Eduard, que era su mejor amigo no lo había reconocido, entonces seguramente nadie más lo haría. Ese pensamiento bastó para tranquilizar a Tino, pero el gusto no le duró mucho puesto que no tardó en recordar que todavía tenía que presentarse frente a todas las personas que habían ido a ver el festival. Elizabetha notó que estaba distraído y lo llamó.

-Ya tenemos que irnos. El show va a empezar.

Siguió a su equipo rumbo al escenario, pidiendo mentalmente para que todo saliera bien y ya que había empezado a tomarse las cosas más en serio…

-Espero que ganemos el primer lugar.

* * *

No Su-san??? Donde está Su-san!!!! T.T

XDDDDDD No se apuren, para el próximo capítulo tendremos la entrada triunfal de Berwald, lamentablemente por las razones expuestas con anterioridad, me tardaré un poquito en escribirlo, pero pondré todo de mi parte para terminar con mi trabajo y subirlo rápido.

**Reviewz plz????**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, primero q nada…¡Perdón por la tardanza! Juro q no me había olvidado de este fic, nomás que tengo un déficit de atención a la hora de escribir y no me puedo concentrar en una sola cosa, además estuve medio trabadita con este capítulo (hice más de la mitad de un jalón y luego me quede atorada T.T), pero al final pude sacarlo ^^

Ya seeeee q había prometido que Suecia iba a salir, pero me alargué de más (como siempre) y su entrada triunfal deberá ser hasta el q sigue. ¡No se apuren! Ya empecé a escribirlo, espero publicarlo para el martes q regrese de mi viaje (voy a volver a salir y no quiero T.T), lo bueno es q me voy a llevar la laptop e intentaré ver si tengo alguna oportunidad de avanzarle mientras.

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Hetalia no es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Sean bienvenidos al Festival de talentos de la Academia Hetalia! ¡Soy su _hero _favorito, Alfred F. Jones y me encargaré de conducir este evento!-los gritos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar- Antes de empezar, me gustaría…

-Recuérdame por qué acepté incluirlo como conductor-pidió un fastidiado inglés al joven francés a su lado.

-Porque le agrada a la gente-señaló a los espectadores, que ya estaban bastante emocionados a pesar de que el festival acababa de iniciar- Porque te lo estuvo pidiendo mañana, tarde y noche hasta que te hartó, y la razón más importante…-sonrió con malicia- porque sabemos que no puedes negarle nada a tu no…

-¡Termina esa frase y juro que te arrancaré la lengua, _wine bastard_!

Ajenos a la discusión entre los organizadores, los participantes aguardaban detrás del escenario. El sorteo para decidir en qué orden saldrían se había efectuado ya y algunos estaban intentando concentrarse, otros trataban de lidiar con el nerviosismo de última hora y no faltaban aquellos que habían decidido tener una última sesión de práctica para perfeccionar su acto.

-Este año contaremos con 18 geniales presentaciones…

-Que hubieran sido más si _alguien_ no hubiera intervenido.

-¡Shhhh!¡Eli!-la silenció Lilly- Ten cuidado, te pueden escuchar-señaló a Natalia, quien usaba una larga bata negra y se encontraba sentada no muy lejos de ellas.

-No te preocupes, no se atrevería a hacerme nada aquí-sus miradas se encontraron y prácticamente saltaron chispas- Hay demasiados testigos.

Mientras tanto, Tino había interrumpido su última práctica con Feliks para ayudar a tranquilizar a Elizabetha. Lo que menos quería era que el equipo terminara con un miembro menos antes de la función, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar y que les habían informado que serían el último número del festival.

-Pero no necesariamente es algo malo-los tranquilizó la húngara-De esa forma tanto el jurado como el público nos recordarán más fácilmente al momento de votar.

-Les explicaré rápidamente cómo se decidirá al ganador-dijo Alfred- Para eso un jurado se encargará de calificar a los participantes, pero también su ayuda será necesaria-esto refiriéndose al público- Cuando todos se hayan presentado, se les dará un boleto donde aparecen impresos los nombres de los participantes. Deben marcar uno, el que más les haya gustado, y así sus votos también nos ayudarán a elegir al ganador de este año. ¿Me entendieron?- se escuchó un "si" generalizado- Muy bien, entonces…¡Que el festival inicie!-gritó alzando un puño y las exclamaciones de la audiencia se volvieron todavía mayores.

Fue evidente para todos que la competencia sería bastante reñida.

Empezando por Roderich, quien había interpretado a la perfección una hermosa melodía en el piano, pasando por Heracles y sus gatitos amaestrados y Gilbert y su_ awesome_ coro de pollitos, tan _awesome_ que incluso Elizabetha le había aplaudido. Para terminar con la primera parte del show, Yao y uno de sus hermanos, un joven proveniente de Hong Kong, habían mostrado una exhibición de artes marciales. Incluso habían usado armas reales, lo cual no hizo más que incrementar el nerviosismo de la audiencia primero, y luego que las aclamaciones y aplausos del público fueran colosales y ensordecedores al notar que ambos se encontraban perfectamente ilesos.

-Y así concluye el primer round-anunció Alfred- Habrá un pequeño descanso de quince minutos. ¡Intenten no alejarse! Estoy seguro que no quieren perderse lo que viene.

En la segunda parte era donde participarían los competidores más fuertes. En primer lugar estaba Nils, el ganador del año pasado, así como Antonio, quien había sido el ganador hacía dos años y la linda estudiante belga y Seychelles, dueto que había obtenido el segundo lugar el año anterior. Eso sin mencionar a Natalia, que aunque fuera su primer año participando, contaba con un buen número de seguidores debido a su popularidad entre los estudiantes masculinos.

-Es bueno ver que si pudieron participar-la susodicha se acercó a las chicas- Fue una pena lo del accidente de Meimei.

-Claro que sí, fue una verdadera pena-repuso la castaña intentando contener su furia. Era obvio que Natalia la estaba provocando, tratando de crear alguna pelea que pudiera culminar con su descalificación del festival, pero no le daría el gusto-Por suerte su _accidente_ no fue fatal.

-Por suerte…¿y quién es ella?-de pronto la rubia entre Lilly y Feliks llamó su atención.

Tino contuvo la respiración y sintió un escalofrío, no estaba seguro de que contestar y por si fuera poco, algunos de los otros participantes habían notado la discusión. Por suerte Elizabetha intervino.

-Ella nos ayudará con nuestro acto-lo miró orgullosa y sonrió- Es nuestra arma secreta.

-Hmm….-la bielorrusa se acercó con intención de observar mejor a la desconocida, pero Lilly le cerró el paso-Eso ya lo veremos-alcanzaron a escuchar a Toris, quien les indicaba que la segunda parte iba a empezar ya-Les deseo suerte, la van a necesitar. Rómpanse una pierna.

-Y lo mismo va para ti.

Nuevamente, Tino se estremeció entero. Estaba seguro que aquel comentario había sido dicho de la manera más literal por parte de ambas y no como un deseo de buena suerte. De todas formas suspiró aliviado al ver que Natalia volvía a ocupar su asiento y a cerrar los ojos, buscando concentrarse en ejecutar su acto a la perfección.

-¿No crees que "arma secreta" es algo muy drástico?-preguntó discretamente a la húngara una vez que estuvo seguro que nadie los observaba. Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado permanecer en silencio para pasar desapercibido.

-Para nada. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero en estos días hiciste un notable progreso, estoy segura que lo harás muy bien.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando anunciaron al primer acto de la segunda parte, quien resultó ser Antonio. El español tomó su guitarra y caminó al escenario con una sonrisa confiada. El equipo le deseó buena suerte…o al menos parte, puesto que Feliks estaba muy ocupado en retocar su maquillaje y Tino no despegaba la mirada del suelo, asustado de que si alguien lo veía a los ojos sería reconocido.

-Gracias, señoritas-el joven les guiñó un ojo y su mirada se detuvo de pronto en la tímida rubia de ojos violetas, a quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Como que, si Lovino hubiera visto esto, ahora mismo estarías siendo comida de gusanos.

-Se te corrió el rímel-dijo el finlandés con malicia, ocasionando que el asustado polaco volviera a mirarse en su espejito.

El número de Antonio transcurrió bastante bien. Además del hecho de que le aventaron un tomate cuando al terminar le dedicó su canción a su "querido tomatito", no hubo ningún otro problema. Tras unos cuantos actos más, llegó el turno de Seychelles y Belle, la estudiante belga.

-Seychelles me dijo que no habían practicado en la escuela para evitar "accidentes"-contó Lilly- La verdad, ahora las entiendo. Hubiera sido una pena si les hubiera pasado algo. En verdad son muy buenas.

Y Tino no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a su amiga. Ellas también estaban participando con una coreografía y les estaba funcionando bastante bien. Sus movimientos estaban en perfecta sincronía y el público no dejaba de aclamarlas. Hasta habían conseguido ganarse a Alfred con sus atuendos, que recordaban a la bandera del país del conductor. Tomó aire y se recordó que su acto también era bastante bueno. No en vano había estado practicando una semana entera hasta prácticamente caer desmayado de agotamiento y había accedido a convertirse en chica por una noche.

-Cálmense-la voz de Elizabetha lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Dentro de poco nos tocará a nosotros, así que intenten estar tranquilos.

Finalmente habían llegado a los últimos actos de la noche. Primero estaría Natalia, luego Nils y finalmente sería su turno.

La bielorrusa se levantó al oír su nombre y se quitó la bata negra, revelando un hermoso vestido blanco. Tras terminar de acomodarse un sencillo tocado adornado con algunas plumas, avanzó decidida al escenario.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué va a hacer?-preguntó Lilly a los demás.

-No tengo idea, la verdad no pensé que tuviera otro talento a parte de amenazar con cuchillos a la gente-respondió la húngara, provocando que su equipo estallara en risas.

Pronto descubrieron de qué iba su acto. Natalia había decido participar bailando ballet usando música de El lago de los cisnes, y por muy difícil que fuera admitirlo, era demasiado buena en ello, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo practicando.

El público permanecía en silencio, totalmente cautivado por la gracia y perfección en los movimientos de la joven, pero una vez que terminó fue premiada con una gran ovación. Incluso un muy entusiasmado Toris le aplaudía, hecho que no agradó para nada a Feliks, quien de pronto se volvió a su equipo, la determinación reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Tenemos que ganarle a esa bruja como sea!

No le dio tiempo de seguir protestando, porque en cuanto Alfred anunció quién sería el siguiente, hubo un estallido de gritos que le impidió oír su propia voz.

Era obvio que buena parte de los espectadores habían asistido con el único propósito de ver actuar al joven noruego, quien por cierto era el favorito para ganar nuevamente. Ya en el escenario, tan sólo tuvo que hacer un ademán para pedir algo de silencio y fue rápidamente obedecido. Pero la calma duró apenas unos breves instantes, pues en cuanto empezó a tocar el violín, los gritos y aplausos animándolo volvieron a empezar. ¿Quién habría pensado que alguien tan serio se desenvolvería tan bien en el escenario?

Desde el área de espera, Tino alternaba miradas llenas de preocupación entre su equipo y el escenario. Lo verdaderamente malo no era que les hubiera tocado de último, el problema es que iban después de Nils. Comenzó a analizar las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal: en el mejor de los casos se le olvidarían los pasos o tropezaría y caería al suelo, en el peor sucedería lo ya mencionado, pero con la diferencia de que alguien de entre el público lo reconocería y empezaría a gritar a los cuatro vientos quién era realmente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Elizabetha y Lilly hacían un recuento de los tiempos antes de cada paso y Feliks estaba muy atento en ver que su vestuario y maquillaje estuvieran perfectos, aparentemente su falta de atención lo ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo. El finlandés suspiró para calmarse. El momento de la verdad había llegado, no tenía caso ponerse nervioso, tan sólo conseguiría que se le olvidara la coreografía y todos los esfuerzos de sus amigas serían en vano. No podía decepcionarlas.

-Y tras esta genial presentación, llegamos al último número de la noche…

La húngara les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Listos o no, finalmente les tocaba actuar. Murmuró unas rápidas palabras para darles ánimo y les indicó que ocuparan sus lugares.

-Recuerden respirar, especialmente tú, Tino- el aludido asintió levemente.

-Y en caso de alguna equivocación, sigan con los pasos sin asustarse-expresó Lilly.

-Y como que, recuerden verse tiernas y sexys pero con una pizca de actitud-sugirió Feliks.

Tino apenas iba a preguntarle a qué demonios se refería cuando la música empezó a sonar. Fijó su atención en la multitud y se quedó totalmente horrorizado. En verdad había mucha, demasiada gente. Tomó aire. La intro de la canción casi terminaba y si conseguía empezar bien y no tropezar en los primeros minutos, estaba seguro que nada malo podría pasar.

Para su sorpresa, empezó a tiempo y siguiendo la coreografía según lo planeado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y podía sentir como sus manos temblaban, pero por lo menos sus piernas se seguían moviendo.

Recordó que Feliks les había dicho que era importante sonreír, así como mantener contacto visual con el público. Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor posible y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que aquel gesto se viera natural. Dudando, levantó la vista para contemplar a la audiencia, pero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular por temor a ser reconocido. En general estaban muy tranquilos, comparados con el número anterior. El principal escándalo provenía de un grupo de chicos que saltaban entusiasmados y levantaban las manos, aparentemente dándoles apoyo. Alcanzó a distinguir a Vash, el hermano de Lilly, tras ellos y no supo por qué: si para estar seguro de que aclamarían al grupo de su hermanita o para asegurarse que no se pasaran de raya con sus comentarios.

Hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero logró disimularlo dando un paso al frente. Sintió miedo de que aquello distrajera a sus amigas, pero ellas se limitaron a moverse un poco para hacerle espacio y continuaron con la coreografía sin que eso pareciera molestarles. Maldijo mentalmente los estúpidos tacones, ¿Cómo podía Feliks ya no caminar, sino bailar así? Y eso que los suyos eran mucho más bajos que los del polaco.

Poco a poco olvidó su nerviosismo y sus movimientos se volvieron más confiados. Alcanzó a divisar que Elizabetha lo miraba de cuando en cuando y le sonreía, como una manera de indicarle que aprobaba su desempeño.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que llegaron a la mitad de la canción, y parecía que el público había recobrado los ánimos, puesto que habían empezado a aplaudirles al ritmo de la música. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera genuina, cuando unos chicos de otra escuela gritaban y agitaban las manos, buscando llamar su atención. En verdad sería muy divertido ver su reacción cuando descubrieran que Feliks, la linda rubia que les había lanzado un beso era en realidad un chico.

Y así llegaron al final de su presentación. Tino tuvo cuidado de ocupar su lugar entre Lilly y Feliks antes que la canción terminara. Cuando cesó la música, todavía la seguía escuchando, así como el rápido golpeteo de su corazón, pero pronto los aplausos y gritos de la gente opacaron dichos sonidos. Parecía que les habían gustado mucho.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien-le dijo discretamente la húngara, y Tino le dio la razón.

A pesar de todo, se había divertido actuando con ellas. Pero por ningún motivo pensaba en repetirlo otra vez. Jamás volvería a pararse en un escenario usando un vestido.

-¡Esa fue una gran manera de cerrar con el festival!-intervino Alfred regresando al escenario y apresurándose a colocarse entre las chicas antes que se retiraran- ¿Algunas palabras para el público?

-Sólo que fue un placer actuar para ustedes y de verdad esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro número-sonrió Elizabetha, y recibió una serie de exclamaciones entusiastas a cambio.

-Estoy seguro que a todos nos gustaron mucho, ¿verdad?-se escuchó un "Si" generalizado, luego le acercó el micrófono a la rubia ojivioleta- ¿Y a ti no te gustaría decir algo?

El finlandés palideció y corrió a esconderse detrás de la castaña. Se suponía que debía mantener un bajo perfil.

-Es que es algo tímida-la excusó Lilly.

-¡Vamos, no seas así!-insistió el conductor-Sólo unas palabras para tus fans, _please._

Adivinando que en ese momento era el centro de atención y que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que hablara, Tino asomó la cabeza ligeramente y se acercó lo menos posible al micrófono.

-Gra…gracias-dijo suavizando su voz lo más posible, para luego volver a ocultarse.

Alcanzó a escuchar unos silbidos y gritos indiscretos de los que estaban en la hilera del frente. Se sonrojó entero cuando identificó lo que le decían. ¿Sería posible que Vash los amenazara para que se callaran?

-¡Y ahora, el momento de las votaciones! ¡Recuerden apoyar a su favorito! Un voto podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder-le hizo a Toris una señal y el lituano envió al resto de los participantes.

Elizabetha y Natalia intercambiaron una desafiante mirada, pero luego la bielorrusa centró su atención en Tino, quien sintió un escalofrío. Parecía que de pronto encabezaba la lista de enemigos de la chica. Por suerte nunca jamás tendría que volver a ponerse un vestido y pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad.

-¿Quién creen que ganará este año?-las personas en la audiencia empezaron a gritar el nombre de su favorito y Alfred sonrió-Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo-miró a los demás en el escenario-¡Buena suerte a todos!

* * *

…No se si esto cuente como un cliffhanger…whatever, quien creen que vaya a ganar? XDDD

Sobre la canción de Tino y compañía, la idea para este fic se me ocurrió cuando veía el video de una presentación de Perfume (son tan pop, tan cursis, tan girlys y tan rositas …Dios, las tengo entre Mago de Oz, Lordi, Nightmare y Eluveitie… OMG, q contrastes XDDD), la canción era Edge y me gustó mucho (necesitaba algo rosita luego de oír tanto power metal XD) siendo q no soy fan de Perfume y de hecho al principio no me gustaban para nada, pensaba q sonaban demasiado como vocaloid…y de hecho sigo pensando q suenan como vocaloid, pero bueno v.v. Busquen Edge de Perfume en youtube (y para Seychelles y Bélgica, siento que Telephone de Lady Gaga con Beyonce les quedaría muy bien XDDD).

**Amenazas y comentarios, favor de dejarme un review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora si actualicé rápido! ^^ Ven q buena soy? Y Finalmente les traigo la entrada triunfal de Berwald ^^

Este capítulo lo escribi cuando estaba de viaje y con mis padres a un lado, lo cual fue medio lol porq de vez en cuando se me salían comentarios en voz alta sin querer y mi madre me preguntaba q q estaba haciendo y yo de aaaaah, nada….nomas aquí….perdiendo el tiempo…XD Por suerte mi madre sabe q estoy loca y no me hizo mucho caso XDDD

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Hetalia no es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-Bueno, si toman en cuenta que es nuestro primer año participando, un tercer lugar no está nada mal.

Los resultados habían sido anunciados ya y Elizabetha se encontraba consolando a su equipo.

Al final, el primer lugar había sido nuevamente para Nils, Antonio terminó en segundo y el tercer lugar había terminado siendo un empate entre el grupo de Tino con Natalia. Por supuesto, a la que más le había molestado era a esta última.

-¡El próximo año lo haremos mucho mejor!

-¿Perdón?-la _rubia _ojivioleta alzó una ceja.

-Cierto…-corrigió la húngara-El próximo año, nosotros tres-se indicó a ella, Lilly y Feliks- lo haremos mucho mejor.

-Y yo las estaré animando-agregó el finlandés.

-¡Bien!-exclamó el polaco- porque creo que el próximo año podrías intentar…

-Las animaré como cualquier espectador más y sin usar un vestido.

-Eres un total y completo aguafiestas-sentenció haciendo un puchero. A su lado, Lilly esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero de cualquier manera, tenemos que darte las gracias-expresó la pequeña rubia- sin ti ni siquiera hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos.

-Eh…si no fue nada-dijo algo apenado Tino-tan sólo las ayudé como cualquier buen amigo hubiera hecho.

-¿Te expusiste a perder tu dignidad públicamente y dices que no fue nada?-cuestionó bromeando la castaña y el finlandés se cubrió el rostro, completamente abochornado al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado-Creo que eso te convierte en el mejor de los amigos.

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema por la paz, por favor? Necesito ir a cambiarme_…-"e intentar olvidar que esto pasó"_ agregó mentalmente.

Había un trecho un poco largo desde del escenario hasta donde estaban los camerinos, sin mencionar que al haber terminado la competencia, los espectadores habían aprovechado la oportunidad para conversar un poco con los participantes. El hecho de que hubiera tanta gente dificultaba el que Tino pudiera pasar inadvertido, pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar por ahí y pensaba que entre más pronto mejor.

Elizabetha no tardó en coordinarlos para cubrirlo: ella iba al frente y a los lados del finlandés caminaban los otros dos. Trataban de evitar los puntos donde se veía que había demasiada gente y si alguien se acercaba para felicitarlas o desearles suerte para el próximo año, le respondían cortésmente e intentaban huir de ahí lo más rápido que podían.

-¡Oh! –exclamó la húngara deteniéndose de pronto- Acabo de ver a Roderich, adelántense y luego los alcanzo, prometo no tardarme.

Tras lo cual echó a correr a donde estaba el austriaco.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos esperarla-opinó Lilly.

-¡Cómo qué, acabo de ver a Toris!-gritó el polaco, para luego empezar a dar de salitos y agitar los brazos- ¡Toris!¡Toris!¡Yuju, tierra a Toris!

-¡Shhh!-lo silenciaron entre los otros dos puesto que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Tino suspiró aliviado al ver que Elizabetha finalmente regresaba con ellos, pero lamentablemente fue interceptada a medio camino por Gilbert, quien al parecer le dijo algo que la puso furiosa, puesto que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y salió corriendo tras él cuando el albino intentó huir.

-Um…creo que mejor seguimos sin ella-concluyó, indicándole a los otros que siguieran.

Durante ese lapso, fueron detenidos por los chicos que habían animado a Feliks, quienes luego de felicitarlo y decirle lo decepcionados que se sentían porque no habían ganado el primer lugar, procedieron a tomarse una foto con el entusiasmado rubio, quien estaba maravillado ante el hecho de tener tantos fans, que por cierto seguían pensando que era una chica. Fue en ese momento que Lilly escuchó que la llamaban.

-Es mi hermano-dijo algo preocupada y miró al ojivioleta como preguntándole que hacer.

Vash volvió a llamarla y Lilly volvió a dudar. No quería dejar a Tino con Feliks, puesto que equivalía a dejarlo solo. Pero su hermano podía ir a buscarla y ciertamente tenía muy buen ojo para los detalles. ¿Y si caía en cuenta de quién era en realidad su amiga?

El finlandés también presintió lo que podría pasar y se apresuró a decirle que mejor fuera a hablar con él. La rubia asintió y le prometió volver lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti, Feliks…

Muy tarde. Aparentemente el aludido se había olvidado de su misión y ya había corrido hacia su amigo lituano. Ahora estaba colgándose de su brazo y preguntándole una y otra vez si lo había visto bailar, qué tal le había parecido y si esa falda lo hacía verse lindo.

Tino se sintió completamente expuesto. Los chicos que hubieran estado animando a Lilly, no tardaron en acercarse a ella (de manera prudente, dado que Vash estaba ahí) y parecía que no tenían intenciones de dejarla ir pronto. Buscó a Elizabetha con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Dedujo que había ido muy lejos al perseguir a Gilbert y por lo tanto no estaba seguro de cuándo volvería. Y Feliks era una causa perdida.

Respiró hondo para darse valor y luego de verificar que nadie lo había visto, bajó la mirada al suelo y reanudó su camino hacia los camerinos, sin dejar de pedir mentalmente que por favor nadie lo notara y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Se sobresaltó y dio un brinco. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero alguien le pasó un brazo por la cintura para evitarlo. Levantó la vista y se asustó al ver lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Francis del suyo.

-¿Qué hace una criatura tan adorable como tú tan solita?-le preguntó en tono seductor.

-E-estoy…esperando a mis amigas-dijo con su tono más suave, temiendo que pudiera reconocer su voz.

-Oui, ya lo recuerdo. Ustedes fueron las que ganaron el tercer lugar, ¿verdad?-el finlandés asintió desviando la mirada, completamente incómodo-Felicitations, estoy seguro que el próximo año lo harán mucho mejor.

-Gracias…creo.

El francés lo miró detenidamente unos instantes, cómo si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí y créeme cuando digo que yo nunca olvidaría un rostro tan adorable como el tuyo, chèrie. ¿De dónde eres?

-Um…

-Qué mala educación la tuya, Francis. ¿No ves lo incómoda que está ante tu presencia?

Ahogó un grito al identificar la voz que los había interrumpido y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vio a Iván Braginski parado al lado de Francis, quien de pronto lo soltó.

-Oh, Iván-balbuceó, haciendo evidente su nerviosismo-No te habíamos visto.

-Tal vez debería haber hecho algo más obvio para hacerme notar, da-sonrió y aquel gesto les hizo sentir un escalofrío-Qué injusto eres, hay más personas que quieren hablar con ella-señaló a Tino, quien estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez-¿Te molestaría apartarte?

El francés negó con la cabeza y luego de decirle a la _rubia _que deberían de hablar en otra ocasión, se apresuró a alejarse. El ruso esperó a perderlo de vista antes de acercarse a la linda joven frente a él.

-Привет, Soy Iván Braginski-saludó cortésmente y el finlandés le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza-Fue un muy bonito baile, da.

-Me alegro que te gustara-dijo retrocediendo, pero el otro pareció no darle importancia y volvió a acercarse.

-Es interesante, a pesar de que conozco a tus amigas, a ti no recuerdo haberte visto antes-la ansiedad del ojivioleta se incrementó visiblemente- y lo más curioso es que me pareces conocida.

-E-es que no estudio aquí-susurró, pensando en alguna manera para quitárselo de encima.

-Pero de todas formas siento que te he visto antes-volvió a insistir.

Tino se obligó a mantener su sonrisa forzada. Claro que Iván lo conocía. Había tenido la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino en más de una ocasión cuando éste estaba de mal humor. Al ruso le gustaba llevar un recuento de sus víctimas. Su favorito era el pequeño Raivis, aunque a Toris también lo molestaba mucho, y cuando se aburría de ellos solía buscarlo a él o a Eduard. Si bien últimamente parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era acosar a Yao y ya no los "visitaba" tanto, debido a que también empleaba mucho de su tiempo y energías escondiéndose de Natalia. Y por cierto, en esos momentos en verdad le hubiera gustado que la bielorrusa estuviera ahí. Incluso prefería continuar lidiando con Francis.

Contuvo la respiración. Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría si iban lo descubría y el tipo de cosas que le obligaría a hacer para no contarle a nadie lo bien que se veía como una chica. Sería mucho mejor descubrirse él mismo, pero de igual manera, el otro intentaría tomar venganza por no haberse podido divertir lo suficiente a costa suya.

-Y ahora que recuerdo, no me has dicho tu nombre-el finlandés soltó un respingo-Yo te dije el mío, y sería una completa falta de educación si no lo hicieras.

Contempló desesperado a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. No pudo encontrar ni a Elizabetha ni a Feliks y Lilly estaba muy ocupada en calmar a su hermano, quien aparentemente tenía una pequeña discusión con uno de los hermanos de Yao.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme-se dio la vuelta e intentó correr, pero el ruso lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-Si sólo te pregunté tu nombre-sonrió de manera infantil, pero Tino estaba seguro que estaba impacientándose- Es casi como si quisieras ocultarme algo, ¿en verdad no nos hemos visto antes?¡Oh!-exclamó entusiasmado-¿No será que tienes un hermano aquí, da?

"_Estoy perdido, este es mi fin"_

Si Iván no lo había descubierto todavía, seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo. Tan ocupado estaba lamentándose que no se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien más se acercó.

-D'jala en paz-ordenó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó el ruso al recién llegado sin dejar de sonreír, si bien obviamente la intromisión lo había molestado.

-No. P'ro obv'amente tu pr'sencia la i'comoda-le respondió sin titubear.

Tino identificó aquello como lo mismo que Iván le hubiera dicho a Francis. Probablemente el desconocido llevaba todo ese rato observándolos.

Se volvió lentamente para mirarlo y cuando lo hizo, soltó un grito ahogado.

Tras él se encontraba un chico rubio y alto, realmente alto. Usaba lentes y sus ojos eran azules, increíblemente fríos. Parecía estar bastante molesto, furioso. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a abalanzarse sobre el ruso y a iniciar una violenta pelea. A juzgar por su uniforme, no era estudiante de la Academia Hetalia, pero aún así le pareció vagamente familiar.

Miró primero a Iván y luego al rubio de lentes. Le era imposible determinar con cuál de los dos prefería estar. _"¿Por qué atraigo a los raros?"_ volvió a lamentarse.

-Si no es nada tuyo, entonces no deberías interrumpirnos-jaló a Tino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Parece que hay gente muy maleducada hoy _kolkolkol_.

El otro ni se inmutó. Levantó la vista unos segundos y de inmediato regresó su atención a las dos personas frente a él.

-Tu e'es el m'leducado-señaló un punto detrás de ellos-Ella t'ene m'cho e'perándote.

Ahora fue Iván quien estaba completamente aterrorizado.

Natalia se había estado ocultando tras un árbol y había arañando el tronco con tanta fuerza, que se marcaban perfectamente unas largas y profundas líneas. Aún llevaba puesto su vestido blanco del festival y eso sumado a su piel blanca y cabello plateado, le hacía parecer una especie de fantasma, un espíritu vengativo, específicamente.

En cuanto la chica notó que el amor de su vida la había descubierto, dejó su escondite y corrió hacia él, a la vez que gritaba su nombre. Iván salió huyendo precipitadamente, olvidándose de la linda rubia y el molesto desconocido, ahora ocupado en evitar a Natalia. La bielorrusa miró fugazmente a Tino cuando pasó junto a él y luego siguió llamando al ruso.

Hasta que los perdieron de vista, el ojivioleta suspiró aliviado, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, puesto que cayó en cuenta que el otro chico seguía ahí.

-¿E'tás b'en?

-S-sí, gra-gracias por tu ayuda-balbuceó desviando la mirada y el otro asintió una vez y se quedó en su lugar-Bu-bueno, creo que mejor me voy…

-¡Berwald!

Ambos se volvieron, Tino más que nada por instinto. Un rubio de cabellos desordenados se acercó a ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro al de lentes, en un gesto amistoso.

Entonces notó que los dos llevaban el mismo uniforme y finalmente pudo identificarlo. En esa área había un gran número de escuelas, y la de esos chicos era una prestigiosa institución que sólo admitía varones. No era raro ver a un gran número de alumnos de dicha escuela por los alrededores de la Academia Hetalia buscando una novia. Quizá por eso habían ido a ver el festival.

-Aquí estabas, de pronto te fuiste sin decirme nada- reclamó y luego miró a linda chica rubia- y la verdad no te culpo. Reconozco que tienes buenos gustos-el finlandés se sonrojó y Berwald apartó bruscamente al otro, incómodo por su comentario-Permíteme presentarme, soy Soren y este de aquí es Berwald. Vimos su acto y pensamos que tú y tus amigas son en verdad muy buenas, lástima que no hayan ganado el primer lugar.

-Una verdadera pena-dijo Tino de forma mecánica, pensando en alguna forma para salir de ahí antes que otra cosa pasara.

-Y debo informarte, que en verdad le gustaste mucho a mi amigo.

-S'ren… lo llamó el de lentes en tono de advertencia, pero fingió no oírlo. El rubor del ojivioleta se intensificó.

-¡Pero no dejes que te asuste!-Soren le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Berwald, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigió- Contrario a su apariencia, es como un osito de peluche gigante. De verdad no es una mala persona, no fue su culpa nacer con esa cara.

-S'ren…-volvió a llamarlo, su enojo era evidente en su voz.

-Eso ya se lo sé, de hecho…-Tino miró al de lentes, quien lucía entre apenado y enojado-hace un momentos, estaba en problemas y él me ayudó-explicó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oh, vaya!¡Eso es genial!-exclamó alegremente el otro rubio- Entonces supongo que así será más fácil, porque justamente, mi querido amigo me estaba comentando lo mucho que le gustaría salir contigo…

-¡S'ren!-casi gritó Berwald, quien estaba igual o más apenado que Tino, sólo que su rostro no lo reflejaba.

-…y cómo acabas de decir que te ayudó, supongo que no te negarías a premiar a tu príncipe con una cita, ¿verdad?

El finlandés quiso gritar y negarse a la repentina propuesta, pero temía ofender a Berwald y en verdad hacerlo enojar.

"_¡Si ni siquiera soy una chica!"_se quejó mentalmente _"¿Y si le digo la verdad?"_ contempló primero al sonriente rubio y luego al de lentes. Tal vez después de todo hubiera estado mejor con Iván _"Por qué, por qué, ¿qué tengo que atrae a los chicos raros?"_

* * *

Ahora sí, Su-san al rescate! XDDDD …yo tbn quiero uno así! T.T

Bien, respondo sus reviews y me voy a dormir porq estoy medio cansadita, acabo de llegar de mi viaje -

**Nekumi: **Efectivamente, Tino es tipo totalmente moe y más si esta vestido de niña XDDDD por suerte no le pasó nada en el escenario y ya salió Suecia! Espero q te haya gustado ^^

**Yumi Kazahaya:** …q eso no sería medio drástico? …a menos q se trate un gender bend, pero ese no es el caso aquí así q XD Ya salió Su! No te puedo decir nada más porq sería spoiler, así q tendras q esperar un poco para descubrirlo XDDD

**La brujita kira:** Gracias, me la pase bien en mi viaje ^^ y espero q tu pregunta se haya resuelto con este capitulo, espero q te haya gustado ^^

**Mikaelaamaarhcp: **Espero no haberte decepcionado con los resultados del concurso T.T, es q si hubieran ganado hubiera sido muy…ah…¿predecible? Bueno, algo así XD

**Akira. Lunet:** Jajajaja sip, Perfume son taaaaaan rositas XDDDD e insisto que no me gustaban, pero con la canción de Edge (más q nada su presentación en vivo) como q me empearon a gustar (sigo sin ser super fan pero bueno v.v) y espera a ver más sobre la reacción de Suecia en el capitulo q sigue ^^

**Lilia-chan:** Pues…tal vez porq ya te la había enseñado? Nomas q faltaba la ultima parte XD A mi tbn me encantaría estar en ese festival ^^ y sobre la canción de Noruega…creo q mejor le ponemos Europe skies para q quede más acorde, digo, como ya sabes quien sacó nuevo álbum….LOL oh ya se! Prefieres Oah? Recuerda, q podemos cambiar el Moa de la canción por otra cosa XDDD Y ya tengo tus dulces, la pregunta es, mereces q te los de? ¬¬

**Dejen reviews plz! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capitulo! Al fin verán si Tino acepta salir con Berwald o no. Haré lo posible por no tardarme mucho en actualizar, debería estar haciendo mi tarea ahora mismo y preparando una exposición, lo bueno es q me cambiaron de día otra y tendré más tiempo para hacerla, ténganme paciencia, si?

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

En verdad no pensaba tardarse mucho, sólo quería decirle a Roderich lo mucho que le había gustado su acto y que esperaba verlo participando nuevamente el próximo año. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí Gilbert?

Ya iba a regresar con su grupo, cuando el albino se interpuso en su camino y empezó a burlarse, diciendo que habían ganado por pura suerte y porque se veían mejor que él en una falda. Claro que Elizabetha se enfureció, casi se arrepintió que le hubiera gustado su coro de pollitos.

Sin darle oportunidad de que dijera otra cosa, lo golpeó y él echo a correr. Pero Elizabetha no pretendía dejarlo ir así como así. ¿Luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, Gilbert tenía el descaro de burlarse? Así que lo siguió un buen tramo, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó y lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

Se entretuvo un poco más al volver, porque varias personas se acercaron para felicitarla y decirle que esperaban verla participando en el próximo festival. Y lo que más la divirtió, más de un chico le pidió información acerca de la linda rubia ojivioleta que había actuado con ella. La húngara se los quitó de encima, diciendo que era una amiga que estaba de visita y que se marcharía al día siguiente. Por suerte la aludida no estaba ahí para escucharla, en esos momentos ya lo hacía en los camerinos, vuelto a ser chico e intentando olvidar que esa noche había pasado.

Lo que no sabía, era que estaba muy ocupado lidiando con sus propios problemas.

A medio camino se topó con Lilly, quien le explicó lo que había pasado con su hermano y le dijo que había dejado a Tino con Feliks.

-¿Feliks?-se encontró al polaco a medio camino y se preocupó-¿Qué haces aquí?-se acercó para que nadie más pudiera oírla- ¿Y Tino?

-Como que…-se interrumpió para tomarse otra foto con uno de sus admiradores, ignorando al apenado lituano que también estaba ahí- Creo que se quedó por ahí.

-¿¡Lo dejaste sólo!-cuestionaron chicas y luego lo arrastraron con ellas.

-¿¡Feliks!-gritó un desconcertado Toris al ver que se lo llevaban.

-¡Perdón, pero tiene algo que hacer!

Lilly se detuvo en seco de pronto y por poco cae cuando los otros dos chocaron con ella.

-¿Qué suce…?

Elizabetha no terminó la frase. La pequeña rubia palideció y le señaló algo frente a ellos. La castaña no tardó en comprender su reacción.

Ahí estaban Iván y otro chico de lentes al cual no pudo reconocer. Tino se encontraba en medio y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. La situación se volvió más confusa cuando Natalia apareció y el ruso huyó despavorido.

Suspiraron aliviadas, pero la tranquilidad no les duró mucho.

-Tipo, estoy preocupado-habló Feliks- Los fans de Tino son casi tantos como los míos.

-No es momento para pensar en eso-lo reprendió Elizabetha sin dejar de mirar a su asustado amigo. Otro rubio se había acercado y al parecer, le había dicho algo al finlandés que lo puso bastante nervioso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-imploró Lilly.

-Tengo una idea-la castaña se volvió rápidamente hacia ellos y les indicó que la siguieran- Dejen que yo hable.

-Entonces, ¿qué decides?

Tino guardó silencio, intentando pensar en una manera para librarse de ese problema. Volvió a lamentarse por su mala suerte. Estaba seguro que era un buen amigo (justamente se encontraba en esa situación por eso) y no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo en su vida. ¿Por qué el cielo lo castigaba de esa forma?

-¡Ahí estas!

Una sensación de alivio lo inundo al escuchar esa voz familiar, pero se sonrojó intensamente cuando Elizabetha lo abrazó de improviso.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupadas!-se volvió a los dos chicos-Muchas gracias por ayudarla. Ella es mi prima, vino de visita de Finlandia y no conoce a nadie, en verdad me asusté mucho cuando no la vi. De verdad, muchas gracias.

"_Más bien ustedes me dejaron solo"_ recordó amargamente, pero optó por limitarse a asentir y sonreír, para seguirle el juego.

-No fue nada-Soren le devolvió la sonrisa- De hecho, mi amigo fue quien la ayudó-señaló al rubio de lentes a su lado- Tu prima estaba por aceptar salir con él como recompensa.

-¡Yo nunca…!-exclamó al sentir las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió que Berwald lo miraba también- Quiero decir, tengo que pensarlo-bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar?-volvió a insistir- Es sólo una cita, no es como si fueras a casarte con él o algo. No te hará nada que tu no quie…¡Auch!

Soren recibió un fuerte codazo de parte de su amigo que lo obligó a guardar silencio de momento. Decidió que ya lo habían avergonzado lo suficiente.

-Se hace tarde y tenemos que ir a cambiarnos-intervino la húngara-¿Podrían disculparnos un momento?

Y sin esperar por su respuesta, echaron a correr a los camerinos.

Fue hasta que la puerta del salón se cerró que Tino se sintió verdaderamente tranquilo y su corazón recordó como latir con normalidad.

-¿Vas a decirle que sí?

Los otros tres miraron al polaco que había realizado la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó tallándose el rostro para quitarse el maquillaje, ignorando la protesta del que fuera su maquillista-En caso de que lo hayan olvidado, soy hombre y no pienso volver a usar un vestido nunca más.

-Pero…-habló tímidamente Lilly- Ese chico tiene razón en algo, si su amigo…¿cómo se llama?

-Berwald.

-Si Berwald en verdad te ayudó, creo que sería un poco cruel rechazarlo.

-Pues lo siento, pero por ningún motivo voy a aceptar-recalcó mientras se quitaba la peluca y se pasaba una mano por su cabello real-Le agradezco que me haya ayudado, pero no pienso salir con él.

-¿Pero por qué no?-volvió a insistir Feliks- Como que, puede que su cara de miedo y que tipo, se vea como si quisiera matar a alguien…¿pero no crees que es así como que totalmente sexy?-nuevamente los tres lo miraron-¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que va al gimnasio!

-Si tanto te gusta, sal tú con él-replicó molesto el finlandés.

-Tal vez lo haría, pero como que, tengo novio ¡Duh!-abrió su estuche de maquillaje y le pasó un algodón para que terminara de despintarse- Si hiciera eso y Liet, tipo se enterara y lo confrontara por intentar apartarme de su lado, es obvio quién ganaría.

Tino se limitó a ignorarlo y contempló fugazmente a Elizabetha, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que se encerraron en los camerinos, algo bastante sospechoso. La conocía bien e intuía que estaba pensando, pero no pensaba en llamar su atención para comprobarlo. Al final no tuvo que hacerlo. La chica se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo digo que deberías aceptar. No parece una mala persona.

-Me niego a salir con otro chico sólo para que puedas espiarnos y tomar fotografías-le dijo sin mirarla, ocupado en quitarse los restos del rímel-Y menos si estoy vestido de mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…? Uh…en fin-quiso corregir, segura que no había hecho tan evidentes sus intenciones- Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes nada que perder. Les dije que eras mi prima y que venías de visita, si intenta contactarte de nuevo, simplemente podemos decir que regresaste a Finlandia y que no sabemos cuándo volverás.

-Bien, supongamos que salgo con él y descubre que no soy una chica, ¿Qué hago entonces?

-Llorar-dijo distraídamente Feliks y Lilly le dio un golpecito para que guardara silencio.

-No lo hará-expresó con completa seguridad la castaña, haciendo de cuenta que no había oído el comentario anterior-Lilly, Feliks y yo, los estaremos siguiendo de cerca. Si intenta propasarse contigo o pasa algo que pueda ponerte en evidencia, intervendremos para ayudarte.

El finlandés guardó silencio, todavía no muy convencido. Pero debía admitir que Berwald ciertamente lo había salvado de Iván, y quién sabe lo que el ruso le hubiera hecho de haberlo descubierto. Sintió un escalofrío al sólo pensarlo. Y también admitió que Lilly tenía razón en que sería muy cruel rechazarlo así como así. Pero la idea de salir con él no terminaba de agradarle, dado que apenas y lo conocía y ya de por sí su apariencia era bastante intimidante. ¿Y si resultaba ser peor que Iván?

"_Nadie es peor que Iván"_ pensó a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro. En verdad debía dejar de ser tan bueno con los demás.

-Está bien. Saldré con él.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la exclamación de alegría de los otros tres. Recordó cuando le pidieron que las ayudara para el festival.

-¡Genial!-sonrió satisfecha la húngara- Iré a decirle que aceptaste.

Y salió apresuradamente. Tino volvió a suspirar, resignado a su suerte. Decidió mejor pasar al área de cambio para quitarse de una vez por todas el vestido y volver a la normalidad.

-¿No estás ni un poco emocionado?-Lilly lo llamó desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Alguien, que por lo que sé podría ser un asesino serial, me invitó a salir, o bueno…su amigo lo hizo-asomó la cabeza-¿Por qué tendría que estar emocionado?

-Um…¿Qué no es tu primera cita?-observó algo apenada.

Feliks soltó una risita y Tino se sonrojó.

-No tenías por qué recordármelo-se lamentó amargamente.

Pero la pequeña rubia tenía razón, esa sería la primera vez que saldría con alguien, y para nada era como lo habría imaginado. Empezando por el hecho de que su cita sería con otro chico y él sería la mujer. Quiso consolarse, pensando que ya había salido con otras personas antes, pero técnicamente eso no contaba. Una vez había acompañado a Lilly a buscar un regalo para su hermano y luego pasaron a comprar un helado. En otra ocasión, Feliks había salido con él (algo así, Tino tenía que hacer algunas compras y el polaco simplemente se le pegó) para darle celos a Toris, lo que por supuesto no funcionó y al final el lituano lo invitó a comer un pastel con ellos para compensarlo por las molestias. Y también, una vez Elizabetha lo había invitado al cine, si bien aquello había sido casualmente al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar que la cita de Alfred y Arthur (ambos por supuesto negaron que fuera una cita). Pero en sí, Tino nunca había salido con alguien que le interesara románticamente y estaba seguro que esta vez tampoco sería el caso.

Finalmente, el tan esperado día llegó.

Se encontraban en casa de Elizabetha, quien se había encargado de todos los detalles y ahora se ocupaba de preparar a Tino para tan especial acontecimiento.

-¡Como qué, no puedes usar negro en tu primera cita!-exclamó Feliks ante el atuendo que había escogido- Es demasiado serio.

-¿Y este?-Lilly le pasó un vestido rojo con un bonito escote en la espalda- Creo que se te vería muy bien.

-Eso tampoco-volvió a intervenir antes que Tino tomara el vestido- Es demasiado atrevido, tu hombre puede tipo, llevarse la impresión equivocada y así como que, pensar que quieres otra cosa.

-Sólo denme un vestido y ya-dijo incómodo el finlandés. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. No entendía por qué tanto problema para encontrar algo que ponerse.

-Berwald me llamó-Elizabetha entró a la habitación. Antes había tenido la precaución de darle su número de celular al otro por si acaso- Dijo que ya viene para acá, les sugiero que se apresuren.

Asintieron y prácticamente empujaron al pobre ojivioleta al baño luego de pasarle un nuevo vestido.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?-le preguntó Lilly a la húngara.

-Claro-le sonrió-Estaremos ahí para cuidarlo, además…

-¿Además?

-Le conté a Meimei lo que pasó y dijo que jamás me perdonaría si no le enseño buenas fotografías-sacó su cámara y la otra le sonrió resignada.

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a una linda chica rubia que usaba un vestido color azul cielo unos cuantos centímetros apenas arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba también un suéter color blanco, con algo de piel alrededor el escote del cuello, para disimular, según lo había señalado Feliks: "estás completamente plano."

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Adorable!-exclamó alegremente el polaco.

-Te ves muy bien-opinó Lilly.

-Pero…-Elizabetha lo miró dudosa- Creo que falta algo…

Corrió a su armario y empezó a buscar en los cajones, hasta que finalmente entró lo que buscaba. Le puso una boina blanca y luego de acomodarla en el ángulo que ella consideró el más apropiado, sonrió satisfecha.

-Seguro que así vas a gustarle mucho a Berwald-expresó confiada y Tino se sonrojó.

-¡Bien! Así ya no tengo que ponerte rubor-señaló Feliks. Y le indicó que se acercara para darle los toques finales.

Apenas estaba terminando, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La húngara corrió a abrir.

-Llegas temprano-dijo a modo de bienvenida al recién llegado- ¡Suomi, te están esperando!

Tino venía bajando las escaleras y por poco tropieza al escuchar el nombre que su amiga había escogido. Sí que era original.

No recordaba que Berwald fuera tan intimidante. Se quedó paralizado y Feliks tuvo que empujarlo para que pudiera bajar el último escalón. Avanzó tambaleante y hubiera caído, pero su cita consiguió atraparlo a tiempo.

-L-lo siento…-se disculpó al tiempo que se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarlo, en su lugar centró su atención en el sonriente polaco, dirigiéndole una corta pero asesina mirada.

-P'ra ti-le dio un ramo de rosas- E'pero que te gu'ten.

-Gra-gracias- lo tomó y su sonrojo se intensificó- Son muy bonitas, no tenías que molestarte…

-Muy bien, basta de perder el tiempo-intervino Elizabetha- Yo cuidaré tus rosas, tú no te preocupes y vayan y diviértanse.

La pareja asintió, y luego de que Berwald prometiera que cuidaría a Suomi y la regresaría a casa temprano, salieron a su cita.

La húngara los observó alejarse por la ventana y luego miró su reloj.

-¿No vamos a seguirlos?-cuestionó la pequeña rubia.

-Sí, pero tenemos que esperar a que se alejen un poco o si no, nos descubrirán-era obvio que ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…¡Ahora!

A su señal, Lilly y Feliks la siguieron fuera de la casa. Tino y Berwald no estaban muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para no notar que había alguien tras ellos.

-Recuerden no hacer mucho ruido y guardar su distancia, ¿entendido?-asintieron- ¡Bien! Entonces, vamos…

* * *

Respuestas a su reviews:

**vIpEr-aRkOvAlEnO:** Yo quiero q Su-san sea mi príncipe todos los días de mi vida! *¬* Porq no se puede? T.T Tener un amigo con Den, o ser un amigo como Den…no tiene precio XD

**ReddyS:** SuxFin= love! Son tan lindos, por eso me encanta esa pareja ^^ Francis estaba todo emocionado con el pobre Tino, creo q = lo hubiera seguido acosando de saber q era hombre XD

**Daina-chan:** Yo tbn quiero un Berwald! T.T …a cuantos hay q matar para conseguir uno así? T.T y ciertamente Tino es 100% ukeable LOL

**Yumi Kazahaya:** Natalia al rescate! O algo así…el caso es q ayudó a Berwald a ayudar a Tino (y ni cuenta se dio LOL), Si vas a visitar a Su-san y a Den, yo tbn quiero ir! Naaa, mi madre hace mucho q se resignó conmigo, je.

**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL:** gracias, me alegra q te haya gustado el capi ^^ Creo q Edge es mi canción favorita de Perfume, aunque tienen otras q tbn valen la pena, ideales para cuando necesito algo rosa en mi vida luego de tanto power metal

**AkiraLunet:** Su-san al rescate! Y Dinamarca tbn salió! Según él a ayudar a su amigo jajaja, deberíamos hacer una lista de todas las q queremos un Su-san, a lo mejor si juntamos suficientes se consigue por lo menos uno y lo compartimos XD

**Eirin Braginski:** Es q Su-san es puro amor! Espero q tu pregunta respecto a la cita se haya contestado.

**Hyuna:** a Iván le gustó Tino como niña XDD habrá q ver si le ocasiona más problemas al pobre Fin y a Su-san, que bueno q te gustara la aparición de Suecia.

**Miku Shiii Chan:** Gracias! Q bueno q te gustara mi fic, y te prometo hacer una mención de DenxNor en el próximo capitulo

**LabrujitaKira:** Contestando a tus preguntas: Si aceptó, no te digo porq eso sería spoiler, espera al próximo capítulo, creo q seguirá siendo uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida, pues le dio un codazo pero creo q se quedó con las ganas de darle otro golpe, Iván volverá a salir luego, ah…curiosidad? y ya volvió a salir Feliks XD

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Si sabes como conseguir un Suecia, me dices porq tbn quiero uno T.T q bueno q te haya gustado ^^

**Lilia-Chan:** Si se hubiera topado con alguien más no hubiera sido tan LOL, no crees? Con un amigo como Dinamarca ya no necesitas enemigos je…y me rindo con la frase q pusiste, no me acuerdo de donde es T.T (y cuando me digas me voy a dar de topes porq era muy obvio..), por cierto…y tu fic para cuando?

**Nekumi:** apúntate en la lista, muchas queremos un Berwald v.v…este…no te puedo decir porq eso sería spoiler, tendrás q esperar para enterarte ^^

**Espe Kuroba:** Tino con vestido= pure love! No te culpo jajajaja XD gracias por tu review! Me alegro q te guste mi fic y espero q este capi te guste tbn.

No se ustedes, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Feliks! Q tengo q hacer para conseguir un Suecia? T.T En el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa con Suomi y su cita soñada (?) con Berwald! ^^

Dejen **reviews **plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, no pensaba subir esto hoy, pero tuve un día particularmente ocupado y algo horrible, y sus reviews y comentarios siempre me hacen sentir mejor, so….aqui lo tienen! Pensaba incluir un extra de cómo Dinamarca y Noruega terminaron en el cine tbn, pero se los debo para el próximo capítulo, porq creo q este ya quedó medio larguito y no me quedaron muchas ganitas de escribirlo, pero tengan por seguro q lo escribiré para el q sigue!

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

El camino pareció eterno para la joven rubia.

Durante todo el trayecto, su acompañante apenas y le había hablado, por lo que Tino (ahora Suomi) se había sentido obligado a intentar sacarle alguna palabra, pero abandonó la idea casi de inmediato cuando vio la expresión de su rostro. En lo que llevaban de su cita, no recordaba haberle dicho o hecho algo para molestarlo. ¿Por qué estaría tan enojado?

Cuando al fin llegaron al cine, agradeció que Elizabetha le hubiera sugerido ese lugar. De esa forma no tendría que preocuparse por rellenar incómodos silencios o preocuparse por decir algo que lo pusiera en evidencia.

Berwald le dejó escoger que película verían. Tino quería ver cualquier cosa y volver a casa, pero la mayoría de las funciones empezaban hasta dentro de un rato y no quería tener que esperar. Luego de analizarlo cuidadosamente, vio que tenía dos opciones.

-¿Podríamos ver esa?-señaló el cartel de una película de terror, dónde aparecía una puerta abriéndose en un fondo negro, que mostraba una silueta alta sosteniendo un bastón manchado de rojo- Oí que es muy buena-explicó al notar la mirada de extrañeza en su acompañante.

El de lentes no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y luego fue a comprar los boletos. El finlandés suspiró. No era que le gustaran las películas de terror, pero entre esa y un drama romántico, la elección era bastante obvia.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio que muchas parejas entraban en la sala.

-¿S'gura que qu'eres ver e'ta?-preguntó Berwald al ver que dudaba.

-¡Claro!-aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa-Es sólo que no pensé que fuera a haber tanta gente…-expresó mientras observaba a una chica real colgada del brazo de su novio. _"Pero si crees que voy a gritar o a tomar tu mano en las partes que den miedo, estás muy equivocado"_ agregó mentalmente mientras miraba brevemente a su cita.

La película al principio no pareció tan aterradora y el finlandés pensó que le temía más a Berwald, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron. Cerca de la mitad, el villano finalmente hizo su aparición y Tino, al igual que buena parte de las otras personas ahí, soltaron un grito. No se le podía ver bien el rostro, sólo su diabólica sonrisa y luego notó que lo que parecía un bastón era en realidad una pipa de agua. Por si fuera poco, usaba una bufanda y antes de atacar a sus víctimas, se escuchaba un "kolkolkol." Eso le recordó a alguien.

No era que ese tipo de películas le asustaran, pero cuando aquel ser de la bufanda comenzó a golpear la puerta de la casa donde se ocultaban la protagonista y su novio, la ojivioleta (en ese momento agradeció que estuviera vestido de mujer, nadie se burlaría de él por actuar así) soltó un agudo chillido y se puso pálida. Por suerte la sala estaba completamente obscura y nadie pudo verla. O eso pensó.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien tomó su mano y lo obligaba a levantarse y a salir de la sala. Era Berwald. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

"_¿Dónde están Elizabetha y su cámara cuando se les necesita?"_

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó una molesta húngara-¡Estos errores sólo les pasan a principiantes!

-Como qué seguro que no nos estamos perdiendo de nada-dijo Feliks, y la castaña lo miró furiosa, pero él no se dio cuenta-Aunque yo pensaba que eras así tipo, súper genial en esto de ser paparazzi.

Se mordió el labio para no gritarle y apretó los puños para controlarse.

Había sido culpa de Feliks. Habían estado siguiendo a Berwald y Suomi sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que en el camino pasaron por una tienda de ropa que le encantaba al polaco. Bajo otras circunstancias, no les hubiera resultado difícil arrastrarlo fuera, excepto por el hecho de que al parecer había algún tipo de barata y había mucha gente.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron salir, la pareja no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Decidieron ir al cine esperando encontrarlos ahí, pero aquello tampoco resultó, puesto que había demasiada gente también. Al parecer todos esperaban por ver una película de terror que se había estrenado recientemente. Pensaron que sería fácil escabullirse entre la multitud y examinar sala por sala, puesto que no sabían en cuál se encontraría Tino, pero los descubrieron (por culpa de Feliks) y los echaron del lugar.

-Cálmate, Eli-quiso consolarla Lilly-seguro que los encontraremos.

-Espero que tengas razón-tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse un poco- Y que Suomi no se meta en ningún problema.

En ese momento, la aludida se encontraba en la dulcería del cine, bebiendo un refresco que su cita había hecho el favor de comprarle.

-¿Qu'eres otra c'sa?

-Estoy bien así, gracias-le dijo para después terminar su bebida- Y perdón por las molestias-agregó algo apenada.

-No fue n'ada-le aseguró- Me al'gro q ya e'tes b'en.

Aparentemente, Berwald había notado lo mucho que le había asustado la película y se había preocupado. Cuando pensó que Suomi había tenido suficiente terror por un rato, se apresuró a sacarla de la sala, temiendo que pudiera llegar a sufrir de un ataque de pánico.

Tino intentó no sonrojarse por enésima vez. Se sentía apenado por haberse comportado de esa manera tan poco masculina y también por haber dudado de Berwald, quien nunca había tenido la intención de aprovecharse o hacerle algo malo, como inicialmente había pensado.

-Ah…-exclamó de pronto- Ya no debe de faltar mucho para que la película termine, ya no tendría sentido volver a entrar…-desvió la mirada- Lo siento.

-No i'porta-negó el de lentes, y luego siguieron unos minutos de silencio- Yo lo s'ento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-S'ren…

-¿Tu amigo?-el otro asintió- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-No d'bió de h'berte obl'gado a s'lir c'nmigo-admitió en voz baja, pero que la chica pudo oír perfectamente-Si qu'eres, te ll'varé a tu c'sa.

Nuevamente, Tino volvió a experimentar aquel sentimiento llamado culpabilidad que de pronto se había vuelto tan familiar. Elizabetha tenía razón, Berwald no era una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario. En verdad se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado solamente por su aspecto.

-Bu-bueno…la verdad es que yo acepté salir contigo porque quise-decidió pasar por alto la influencia de sus amigas y Feliks en esa decisión-Así que, como la película ya terminó, ¿por qué no vamos a otra parte?

Sabía que se estaba exponiendo más a que descubriera que realmente no era una chica, pero de pronto Berwald no le parecía tan aterrador y pensó que si eso llegaba a pasar, no se burlaría ni intentaría chantajearlo al saber la verdad.

-Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

Al oír esa voz familiar, el de lentes se tensó visiblemente y Tino se retractó de su comentario anterior. Volvió a tenerle miedo.

-Me alegra ver que aún no la has aburrido, claro que de no ser por mí, nunca la hubieras invitado a salir en primer lugar-expresó alegremente Soren-Ya lo decía yo, si haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas buenas-la rubia bufó, incrédula ante sus palabras (desde que había aceptado ayudar a sus amigas, no había tenido más que mala suerte), mientras que el otro simplemente lo ignoró- Ser tan buen amigo tiene sus recompensas, yo también tengo una cita…¡Ah!-vio a un lado y notó que estaba solo- Esperen un momento, se volvió a escapar.

Berwald se volvió a Suomi y con la mirada le indicó la salida. Ella asintió, adivinando lo que quería decirle y ambos se disponían a irse, cuando el ruidoso rubio ya estaba de regreso y esta vez acompañado.

-El es Nils-señaló a otro chico rubio de ojos azules y rostro inexpresivo. Tino contuvo la respiración- Seguramente lo recuerdan, ganó el primer lugar en el festival de la Academia Hetalia. Estamos saliendo jun…

No pudo terminar. Un puño se estrelló contra su estómago y se retorció del dolor. El noruego murmuró un rápido "tonto y molesto danés", pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. Contempló en silencio a la chica ojivioleta, quien inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de Berwald. ¿Qué había hecho para tener tan mala suerte? De seguir así, era muy probable que lo reconocieran.

-¡Eres muy malo conmigo!-se quejó Soren una vez ya repuesto del golpe-Y pensar que me tomé la molestia de rescatarte de todas esas chicas…

-¡Lo que tú hiciste..!-se sonrojó, debido a la vergüenza o por la ira que sentía, fue imposible saberlo-Y hoy simplemente fuiste y me sacaste de mi casa, acosador pervertido.

El danés volvió a alegar y a decirle lo malo y cruel que era y el otro lo ignoró.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos que arreglen sus diferencias y nos vamos?-sugirió Suomi a Berwald, quien no tardó nada en obedecer su petición.

Se alejaron en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención de los otros, que aún seguían peleando. Tino suspiró aliviado.

-¿A d'nde qu'eres ir ah'ra?

-¿Huh? Pues…-como una desafortunada casualidad, justo en ese momento pasaron por una tienda de ropa, y el de lentes le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que estaba bien si quería entrar- ¡N-no!-rechazó la idea espantado, contemplando los hermosos y femeninos vestidos del aparador- Es decir, no me gustaría aburrirte. Pero acabo de recordar que si hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

-Vamos, presten atención-pidió la húngara a sus compañeros mientras revisaba su celular- No deberían de estar muy lejos.

Lilly asintió y volvió a fijar la mirada entre la multitud. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo intentando localizar a Suomi y a Berwald sin obtener ningún resultado. La pequeña rubia comenzó a preocuparse. Quizás habían sido muy injustas al pedirle a Tino que aceptara la cita. Pero a ella de verdad le había parecido que ese chico de lentes era alguien bueno y amable, a pesar de su apariencia. Después de todo, se había enfrentado a Iván por ayudar a su amigo, siendo que no lo conocía y no muchas personas que ella conocía se habían atrevido a desafiar al ruso (y según contaban, los que se habían atrevido nunca habían sido vueltos a ver).

-¿Todavía lo estamos buscando?-preguntó distraídamente Feliks-Pero si, como que hace mucho que se fue.

Elizabetha giró bruscamente hasta quedar frente a él y una cierta chispa asesina asomó en sus ojos.

-¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?

-Sí, o sea-explicó algo nervioso mientras se escondía tras Lilly-Hace rato que salieron del cine, pero tipo…pensé que íbamos a dejarlo por la paz y mejor ver una película.

-Lo mato…

-¡Eli, espera!-intervino rápidamente la rubia- Lo principal ahora es encontrar a Tino, ¿Y si pasó algo?

-Tienes razón-repuso volviendo a centrar su atención en su celular para calmar su ira y no atacar al polaco. Sonrió triunfal cuando encontró el número que buscaba-Ahora mismo averiguaré dónde están.

Mientras tanto, luego de ir de compras, la pareja había decido pasar a comer algo en un bonito café.

-En serio, no tenías que molestarte-insistió por enésima vez la ojivioleta, viendo primero unas bolsas con los logos de las tiendas que habían visitado, y luego a la persona que había pagado por sus compras-De verdad no era necesario.

-R'galos-fue su respuesta- P'ra que…me r'cuerdes c'ando r'greses a F'nlandia.

De pronto, la taza de café frente que tenía enfrente, le pareció sumamente interesante a Suomi. Otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad ya tan conocida. ¿Por qué las cosas habían tomado ese giro inesperado? Se suponía que sólo era una cita y ya, luego se olvidaría de todo el asunto y haría de cuenta que nunca pasó. Pero Berwald había resultado ser una maravillosa persona, y Tino sintió que se estaba aprovechando de él y que le estaba dando falsas ilusiones. Si en primer lugar, ni siquiera era una chica.

-Um…Berwald, yo…tengo algo que decirte…

Fue interrumpido por el tono de un celular. Instintivamente quiso buscar el suyo en su bolso (culpa de Feliks), pero entonces recordó que lo había dejado en casa de Elizabetha.

El de lentes hablaba con alguien, o algo así, dado que se limitaba a pronunciar simples "Mmh" o "No" según fuera caso. Fue hasta que oyó "En una c'fetería" seguido por la dirección del lugar donde estaba, que sospechó quién había llamado.

-Tu pr'ma-dijo mientras le daba el teléfono.

-¿Mi pri…? ¡A-ah, claro!-soltó una risita nerviosa cuando entendió de quien hablaba- Hola, soy Suomi, ¿pasó algo?

_-Primero que nada, espero que estés bien. Luego, Feliks tuvo la culpa. Y tercero…¿te la estás pasando bien?_

-Pues, estoy bien. No me extraña en lo absoluto, y…-miró fugazmente al rubio alto, quien pretendía no estarle prestarle atención y en lugar de eso, estar muy ocupado comiendo su trozo de pastel-Supongo que sí-agregó en voz baja.

_-Me alegro mucho. Ahora que sabemos dónde estás, ¿quieres que vayamos para ver que todo siga bien?_

-No creo que sea necesario-se apresuró a decir. Además de que confiaba en Berwald, tampoco quería darle a la húngara oportunidad para llenar un álbum de fotos- Terminamos aquí y regreso a casa.

_-¿Seguro?-_al finlandés le pareció distinguir algo de esperanza en la voz de la chica y se preguntó si en verdad estaba preocupada por él o sólo quería tomarle fotografías.

-Ajá. Te veo luego- colgó y le regresó el teléfono a su dueño, quien lo miró inquisitivamente- No, es nada. Tan sólo quería saber cómo estaba-respondió rápidamente.

Ya no tuvieron más interrupciones después de eso y pasaron un rato muy agradable. Tino incluso llegó a pensar que de haber conocido a Berwald en otras circunstancias, los dos se habrían llevado muy bien e incluso hubieran podido tener una buena amistad.

Finalmente llegó el momento de volver a casa (y Berwald pagó la cuenta, para completa consternación del finlandés)y aún se debatía si debía decirle la verdad o guardar silencio y dejar que eso fuera nada más que un bello recuerdo para él. Después de todo, le había dicho que volvería a Finlandia muy pronto y se esforzaba por cambiar de tema de la forma más natural posible cuando el de lentes intentaba, muy sutilmente, sacarle alguna información sobre como contactarla.

Al contrario del inicio de su cita, el camino de regreso a casa de la húngara le pareció demasiado corto. El momento de despedirse había llegado.

-Muchas gracias-dijo apenada la ojivioleta-En serio me divertí mucho.

-Me al'gro, yo tamb'én me d'vertí-siguió una corta pausa que a ambos les pareció eterna- ¿C'ando te vas?

-¿Eh? ¡A-ah! Pu-pues…muy pronto, sólo…vine para ayudarle a mi prima y eso…-sonrió sin querer, mezcla de nerviosismo y culpabilidad- Pero...um…me siento feliz por haberte conocido.

Cayó en cuenta delo que acababa de decir y se cubrió la boca de inmediato. Berwald se había sonrojado ligeramente ante sus palabras y eso no hizo más que incrementar la culpa que ya sentía. El de lentes quiso decirle algo, pero Tino se lo impidió, abrazándolo por sorpresa, pensando que era lo único que podía hacer para despedirse. De pronto, sintió unos labios reclamando los suyos, robándole un beso. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para intentar hacer algo, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Berwald se separó voluntariamente.

-Que te'gas un b'en v'aje. Ad'os.

Y se fue a toda prisa, antes de que Suomi pudiera reaccionar…o notar a los dos rubios y a la castaña que habían presenciado toda la escena desde el interior de la casa, pegados a la ventana.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-le preguntó Elizabetha finalmente entró, luego de esconder su cámara.

-¿¡Huh!

-Tu cita, quiero decir.

-Bien, supongo-se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó la peluca- Fuimos al cine, de compras y a…

-¡De compras!-exclamó Feliks y luego centró su atención en las bolsas al lado de Tino y procedió a revisar su contenido- Wow, que amable…¿Power metal?-sacó un CD de una- ¿Salmiakki?- y una pequeña cajita de otra- Como qué, ¿pues a dónde fueron?

-Me acompañó a la tienda de música a buscar un CD y luego pasamos por una dulcería-explicó, arrebatándole los objetos y volviéndolos a guardar- Pero voy a regresarlos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lilly-¿No te gustan?

-Claro que me gustan, pero…él pagó por todo-agregó sonrojándose-No puedo quedármelos, es casi como si me estuviera aprovechando.

-Pues como que, yo no le veo nada de malo-abrió otra bolsa- ¡Tipo, esto si me gusta!- sacó una cruz con una cadena dorada y quiso ponérsela, pero el finlandés no lo dejó.

-¿Y Berwald se portó bien?-cuestionó inocentemente Elizabetha, soltando una risita cuando el rojo en las mejillas de Tino se intensificó.

-E-es alguien muy amable y considerado-explicó, recordando involuntariamente el beso momentos atrás- Viene de Suecia, le gusta ABBA y también el hockey. Creo que…hubiéramos podido llegar a ser amigos.

-¿Por qué "hubieran"?-ahora lo cuestionó Lilly-No es como si nunca fueras a volver a verlo.

-Imagino lo decepcionado que se sentiría de saber que la chica que le gusta realmente no es una chica-suspiró desganado.

-Pero aún así podrías intentar ser su amigo-volvió a insistir.

-¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sabe que existo. La persona que le interesa es Suomi, no Tino.

-Pero…ah…-hizo una corta pausa, como evaluando la situación- El que pienses así…¿no quiere decir que Berwald te gusta?

El finlandés se sonrojó hasta las orejas, completamente consternado. Definitivamente Lilly estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Elizabetha, quien se veía más que complacida por que la niña hubiera deducido aquello sola.

-¡Claro que no!-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-¡Y-ya no quiero hablar más de eso!

Y salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, siendo seguido por las otras dos chicas, mientras que Feliks se quedó examinando los regalos de Tino.

Esa fue precisamente la causa de porqué cuando el celular de la húngara sonó, fue el único en oírlo. Se trataba de un mensaje de Berwald.

**Por favor dile a Suomi que disfrute mucho nuestra cita. ¿Cuándo vuelve a Finlandia? Si le parece bien, me gustaría salir con ella otra vez antes de que se vaya.**

El polaco sonrió. Otra cita sólo significaba una cosa: ¡Más regalos! Quizás esta vez pudiera hacer que Tino consiguieras cosas super fashion que valieran la pena.

**Como que, ¡Suomi está más que encantada por su cita! Si no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llegó y además le gustaron mucho sus regalos. Estaría dispuesta a salir contigo mañana mismo.**

Revisó la bolsa que le faltaba, tenía un muñeco de los moomin. El timbre del celular le indicó que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

**¿Estaría bien si mañana paso a buscarla?**

**Totalmente. Yo le digo.**

Y de verdad pensaba de decirle, pero se olvidó en cuanto Tino (ya como chico) lo regañó por husmear en las cosas de los demás y le arrebató las bolsas con sus regalos, para luego decirle algo a Elizabetha e irse de ahí, intentando olvidar ese día y a Berwald.

Que mal que Feliks olvidó decirle que al día siguiente tendría una cita con la persona que pretendía olvidar.

* * *

Respuestas a sus reviews:

**YumiYumm Kazahaya:** No eres la única, yo tbn quiero un Su! T.T Donde se consiguen? Claro, si Feliks tbn es un gran amigo XDDD Y por haber dejado review, Hungría te mandará copia de las fotos q tome!

**Lilia-Chan:** No, si la cita era punto crucial…y q tbn haría sufrir mas a Tino XD Si ya sabía q cuando me dijeras de la frase me iba a dar de topes! T.T y a ti te consta lo de decir nunca y al final terminar tragándote tus palabras verdad? XD Naaaa, no te creas! ^^

**Beabraginsky:** Tino=Wife forever! Nomas q no lo acepta XDD

**Mabru Black as Hydrangea:** Sip, el plot bunny se me salió de las manos y todavia le queda para rato, para bien o para mal para mi T.T pero = me allegro q te este gustando y q tbn te guste el SuxFin! Son tan cutes juntos…

**Hyuna:** Berwald todavía no descubre q Tino, o mejor dicho Suomi, es chico XD es q Suecia es tan lindo! Y te prometo q volverás a ver a Iván en el fic.

**Nameless-Anami:** Hungría es master en el acoso! XDDD q nos de unas clases, no? Y creo q Tino ya descubrió lo lindo q es Berwald, espero q te guste el capitulo

**ReddyS:** Porq rompí tus sueños? y Francis sin querer ligarse a algo, no es Francis XD Pues…no te se decir, pero todavía le falta bastantito al fic. Suerte con la escuela! (yo ya entre T.T)

**Grosella:** Alfred se deprimirá porq piensas q Suecia es más hero q el jajajaja Si, Berwald sabrá q Tino/Suomi en realidad es chico, pero para eso todavía falta un ratito ^^U

**Miku Shiii Chan:** Bueno, te regalo a Soren XD (Dinamarca: Pero eso no se puede! Si ya soy propiedad de Norge… *Noruega le da un golpe*) Hice una pequeña mención de DenxNor, en el próximo capitulo habrá mas de ellos, espéralo ^^

**Nekumi:** No creo q Tino se considere muy afortunado, pero yo mataría por salir con Suecia! T.T

**Espe Kuroba:** Todavía nos queda Tino con vestido por un rato! XD y sí, Suecia es amor, totalmente!

**Say Erizabesu Sverige:** Gracias a tu hermana por recomendarte el fic! Y q bueno te gustara, espero q tbn disfrutes de la cita de Tino y Berwald y que sigas al pendiente ^^

**Anabelle-Eulberg:** Aquí esta la continuación! Si, pobre Tino, pero no negaras q es muy divertido verlo así? XD

Dejen** reviews** si quieren copia de las fotos de Elizabetha!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo nuevo! Y ahora sí incluí el extra de Dinamarca y Noruega, espero q les guste y tal vez luego ponga otro de ellos, pero todavía no aseguro nada XD

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Olvidar su participación en el festival, su actuación como Suomi y a Berwald, no iba a ser tan fácil como Tino pensaba.

Primero, Francis seguía pensando en la linda rubia y en cómo su mágico momento había sido interrumpido de manera tan brusca. Se la había pasado preguntando a Elizabetha, Lilly y Feliks por la desconocida, pero no le daban razón. Luego se dirigió al finlandés, aparentemente notó que ambos guardaban cierto parecido y tenía la esperanza que fueran parientes o algo así, pero por supuesto, Tino lo negó.

Luego, Alfred también se había mostrado interesado, pero por suerte debido a los reclamos de Arthur, el americano lo dejo por la paz y ya no volvió a comentar nada sobre la rubia ojivioleta.

Iván se acercó para preguntarle si no tenía una hermana o una prima que hubiera participado en el festival, demandando "amablemente" que le dijera como contactarla. Según él le había gustado a la chica. El finlandés sabía que para nada era el caso y en todo momento rechazó la idea de que esa rubia fuera familiar suyo, a pesar de las muy sutiles amenazas del ruso, que si bien se retiró al final, no le creyó del todo.

Lo peor fue cuando Natalia le preguntó a Elizabetha por su amiga. Había notado lo mucho que esa desconocida le agradó a Iván y eso no podía permitirlo. Tino agradeció mentalmente que ya no tuviera que aparecer como Suomi, quien sabe lo que la bielorrusa intentara contra su rival si la veía otra vez.

-¿Fuiste al cine ayer?

Se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta de Nils, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo.

-No. Ayer no salí a ninguna parte, seguro te confundiste con alguien más.

El noruego se tomo unos instantes para observarlo con detenimiento, evaluando sus palabras. Tino esperaba que no notara su nerviosismo y por suerte, ese pareció ser el caso. El callado muchacho se retiró sin hacer ningún otro comentario y entonces suspiró aliviado, pero de pronto volvió a sentirse culpable. Recordó a Berwald. ¿Cómo estaría?

-¿Entonces qué dices?

La voz de la húngara lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Te pregunté que si querías ir a mi casa hoy saliendo de clases, Lilly y Feliks también irán…-se interrumpió al ver que seguía algo distraído- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Eh…en nada-desvió la mirada apenado.

-Ajá, claro-asintió no muy convencida-¿No será de casualidad en un sueco alto de lentes, inexpresivo y de mirada fría, pero sumamente encantador?

-¡No!-exclamó violentamente-¡No he pensando en Berwald ni un solo segun…!-se cubrió la boca y la otra sonrió satisfecha.

-No, si es obvio que no has pensado en él- rodó los ojos, algo exasperada-En serio, no sé por qué te mortificas tanto. Mira-sacó su celular- Todavía tengo guardado su número, si quieres puedo llamarlo.

-Mejor no, gracias-algo llamó su atención-¿Por qué pusiste un corazón al lado de su nombre?

-Fue cosa de Feliks. Por qué, ¿celoso?

-Para que estuviera celoso, tendría que gustarme-repuso molesto- Y eso no es posible, porque contrario a lo que tú (y Berwald) quieran pensar, soy un chico…- _"y ni siquiera sabe que existo"_ admitió mentalmente- Ya no quiero hablar más de eso.

-Como quieras-dijo desganada, pero pensando que lo más razonable era dejar el tema por la paz, antes de que su amigo se enojara más-¿Vas a venir con nosotros?-se refirió a la reunión en su casa y se alegró cuando el finlandés le dijo que sí.

Tino pensó que eso le ayudaría a distraerse un poco, y a sacarse de la mente al sueco. Seguramente Berwald se aburriría luego de no recibir noticias de Suomi por un tiempo y eventualmente la olvidaría, sería mejor que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero durante el trayecto a casa de Elizabetha, él no era el único distraído.

"_Como que…creo que había algo importante que tenía de que decir…"_

Feliks estaba un poco más callado de lo normal. Por suerte las chicas estaban muy ocupadas en hablar discretamente de la situación de su amigo finlandés como para darse cuenta.

"_Es que…creo que hoy iba a pasar algo…"_

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Lilly preocupada y las miradas de todos se clavaron en el polaco.

-¡Esa nube tiene forma de pony!-señaló entusiasmado un punto en el cielo.

Y ese fue el fin de su esfuerzo por recordar…lo que sea que tuviera que recordar.

Como si se tratara de una especie de acuerdo silencioso, nadie habló del festival. Lo que menos deseaba Elizabetha era que Tino se molestara otra vez, dado que parecía bastante tranquilo. Ya le había contado algo a Lilly y hablaría con ella después. Obviamente, estaba en negación. Ciertamente, Berwald le había dejado una muy buena impresión y hasta el mismo Tino había admitido que se habían llevado bastante bien y que le hubiera gustado ser su amigo (-y quién sabe, tal vez algo más que un simple amigo con el tiempo-disimuló una risita). El problema era que Berwald solamente conocía a Suomi y el finlandés no tenía ninguna intención de verlo de nuevo, mucho menos contarle la verdad.

"_Es una pena que todo termine así"_ se lamentó _"Si por lo menos pudieran verse otra vez…estoy segura que algo bueno pasaría."_

Lo que nadie sospechaba, era que estaba a punto de aprender una de las valiosas lecciones de la vida: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

La castaña fue a ver quién era. Sus padres habían salido y no regresarían hasta mucho después, y no recordaba que alguien más fuera a pasar de visita. Se quedó en shock cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-¡Oh-ho-hola!-balbuceó. Desde la sala, los demás alcanzaron a oírla y tuvieron la intención de asomarse- ¡Berwald, que sorpresa verte por aquí!-gritó con la intención de avisarles.

Tino se pudo pálido y tuvo que aferrarse a Lilly para no caer.

-Mmh. V'ne por S'omi para n'estra c'ta de hoy-explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Su ci-cita?-el otro asintió-A-ah…este…¿Puedes esperar un momento? Voy a…voy a ver si ya está lista.

Le cerró la puerta y corrió con sus amigos.

-¿No se suponía que la cita era ayer y ya?-cuestionó preocupada la pequeña rubia, y siguió abanicando con una revista al pobre ojivioleta, quien parecía tener problemas para respirar.

-Pues ese era el trato, no sé de dónde sacó esa idea-respondió la húngara y tuvo un ligero escalofrío al sentir la mirada llena de ira del finlandés- ¡Hey, juro que no tuve nada que ver con esto!

-Tipo…creo que yo sé por qué piensa eso-nuevamente toda la atención se centró en Feliks- Como que…puede que te haya mandado un mensaje a tu celular pidiendo otra cita con Suomi.

-¡No recuerdo haber recibido ningún mensaje!-exclamó de golpe, sabiéndose nuevamente víctima del enojo de Tino y revisando el aparato.

-Ah, es que no estabas aquí-expresó haciendo una corta pausa, para intentar recordar cómo habían ocurrido las cosas- Pero yo sí, y como qué, me tomé la molestia de contestar.

Finalmente encontró los mensajes. Valiosa lección de vida número dos: Nunca dejes tu teléfono celular sólo si hay un polaco cerca, nunca sabes que puede pasar.

-¿Por qué…hiciste…eso?-le preguntó el principal afectado al rubio- ¡No puedo salir con él otra vez!

-Ay, pero si tipo dijiste que te había gustado mucho. Y quería más regalos…-agregó en voz baja.

Tino se disponía darle rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos, pero fue interrumpido cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Berwald aún seguía ahí y lo (la) estaba esperando.

-Ve y escóndete arriba-le indicó a Tino- y ve con él, Feliks. Tengo una idea. Lilly, necesito que me sigas la corriente.

Cuando Berwald finalmente pudo entrar, se sintió un poco decepcionado por no ver a Suomi. Y de pronto empezó a sentirse algo nervioso. ¿Y si se había arrepentido y ya no quería salir con él? Tal vez había sido muy atrevido al robarle ese beso.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar-le sonrió Elizabetha.

-No i'porta. ¿S'omi e'tá li'ta?

-Sobre eso…-intercambió una mirada de complicidad con la rubia a su lado- Lo siento mucho, pero, su cita tendrá que cancelarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el de lentes mientras sentía una ola de temor.

-Porque…está enferma.

-Muy, muy enferma-secundó Lilly-En verdad lo lamenta y le hubiera gustado salir contigo. Nos dijo que sentía no haberte avisado antes.

Berwald guardó silencio. Ahora estaba inquieto.

-¿Qué le p'só?

-Tiene un resfriado.

-Le duele el estómago.

Las chicas volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Debían de haberse puesto de acuerdo para dar la misma versión.

-Tiene un resfriado y le duele el estómago-aclaró la castaña.

-Es por las medicinas-agregó Lilly.

-¿P'dría ve'la un m'mento?-pidió, realmente preocupado por la salud de la joven-No me q'daré m'cho, n'cestia de'cansar.

Fue obvio que no se iría sin verla, por lo que Elizabetha le dijo que le avisaría a Suomi que había llegado, para luego indicarle a Lilly que acompañara a Berwald mientras tanto y después corrió hacia el segundo piso.

El pobre finlandés lidiaba con un ataque de nervios. Por suerte el odio que en esos momentos sentía por Feliks, le ayudaba a no sufrir una crisis histérica.

-Como que, si de verdad no querías salir con él, debiste de habérmelo dicho.

-¡Lo hubiera hecho si tú me hubieras dicho que habías planeado otra cita!

-Están haciendo mucho ruido-los reprendió la chica y luego los empujó a su habitación- Y antes de que preguntes, Berwald sigue aquí. Le dijimos que Suomi estaba enferma-abrió su closet y sacó la bolsa donde guardaba el vestuario del festival y una bata- Pero no piensa irse sin verla primero.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Se sobresaltó cuando la húngara le aventó la bata y le puso la peluca de improviso.

-Recuéstate y finge estar enfermo- lo empujó a la cama.

-Tipo…¡Si ya se ve bastante mal! Hace un rato hasta estaba verde.

-Y tú vienes conmigo-tomó al polaco del brazo y lo arrastró fuera.

Lilly había disfrutado de una agradable plática con el sueco. Podía no hablar mucho, pero definitivamente era bueno escuchando. Aquello le sirvió para confirmar que era una buena persona y que de verdad le gustaba Suomi. Si tan sólo Tino se atreviera a contarle la verdad, estaba segura que Berwald lo comprendería y hasta le seguiría gustando igual.

Elizabetha bajó las escaleras junto con Feliks y le indicó que su prima estaba lista para recibirlo. El de lentes le pidió a Lilly que lo disculpara y fue a ver a la chica rubia.

La encontró acostada en la cama, con el cabello algo desordenado y con las cobijas cubriéndole casi toda la cara, sólo eran visibles sus hermosos ojos violetas. Se acercó cuidando de no hacer ruido y ella se incorporó un poco. Entonces notó que sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente tenía fiebre.

-Hola-lo saludó en voz baja- lamento lo de nuestra cita.

-No i'porta. ¿C'mo te s'entes?

-Mejor. Gracias por preguntar-se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por engañarlo nuevamente y hacer que se preocupara-Bueno, me alegra que hayas venido, pero no me gustaría contagiar…

Un ruido de protesta de parte de su estómago vacío le hizo guardar silencio. No sabía que pudiera sentirse más apenado. Pero no había comido nada desde que terminaron las clases. Elizabetha les había servido algo de pastel y otros dulces, pero entonces Berwald llegó y Tino ya no pudo probar nada.

El de lentes miró enternecido a la tímida chica que se ocultaba bajo las sábanas. Recordaba que le habían dicho que le dolía el estómago por culpa de las medicinas para el resfriado, seguramente no había comido nada. De pronto tuvo una idea. Le acarició la cabeza, le dijo que no tardaría y luego salió de la habitación.

Por suerte, las tres personas que esperaban ansiosas pegadas a la puerta, alcanzaron a correr de vuelta a la sala a tiempo para no ser descubiertas. Ahí, Elizabetha se sorprendió ante el pedido del sueco.

-¿P'dría usar tu c'cina?

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habría pasado cuando al fin se atrevió a bajar.

Ya no estaba usando su disfraz, se sentía inmensamente ridículo usando una bata rosa (más que con un vestido) y esperaba que Berwald se hubiera ido ya, si bien una parte de él se había sentido contenta de verlo de nuevo, pero fue rápidamente suprimida por la que insistía que lo mejor era romper cualquier tipo de contacto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"_¿Tarde para qué?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente.

Alcanzó a escuchar ruidos en la cocina y se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible, luego sintiéndose confundido ante lo que encontró ahí.

Feliks estaba sentado en una silla, "supervisando" que todo estuviera en orden. Se había negado a cocinar por temor a arruinar su manicure. Elizabetha terminó de sazonar algo en un tazón y luego sacó vasos y platos de la alacena. Lilly se acercó a preguntarle algo a Berwald y luego colocó una tetera en una bandeja. El sueco le pidió a la castaña que le pasara un plato para servir lo que había preparado. Un delicioso aroma llenó el lugar y el estómago de Tino protestó nuevamente.

Feliks alcanzó a verlo y apenas iba a llamarlo, cuando Lilly le cubrió la boca y con su mano libre, hizo un ademán para indicarle que volviera arriba.

Tino no creía posible que pudiera sentirse peor, eso hasta que Berwald entró en la habitación y le ofreció una bandeja con comida. Tenía sopa, ensalada y té.

No sólo lo había engañado haciéndolo pensar que era una chica y teniendo una cita con él, por si fuera poco lo había hecho preocuparse y encima le había preparado una deliciosa cena. Tino pensó que debía ser la persona más mala del mundo.

-¿Te s'entes m'jor?

-Eso creo-dijo en voz baja y por poco tira la bandeja cuando el sueco le tocó la frente, para verificar si tenía fiebre-No tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo, apenas me conoces. Y dentro de poco volveré a Finlandia y no sé cuándo volveré.

No pretendía ser tan rudo, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro antes que Berwald se ilusionara aún más.

-Tu tamb'én-dijo luego de un incómodo silencio que usó para pensar su respuesta-Ap'nas me c'noces y aún así ac'ptaste s'lir c'nmigo.

Suomi no supo que más decir. Bajó la mirada.

-En v'rdad me agr'das.

Levantó la cabeza al oír el comentario. Berwald acercó su rostro lentamente al de la chica, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

A último momento, el sueco pareció pensarlo mejor y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Tomó la bandeja y se despidió.

-Espera-dijo rápidamente el finlandés cuando estaba por salir de la habitación. El de lentes se detuvo- Yo…gracias. Y…¿podría verte otra vez?-las palabras salieron solas, antes que pudiera pensarlo bien y arrepentirse.

-Eso me gu'taría-a pesar de que seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, a Tino le pareció notar una pequeña sonrisa- Ah'ra, de'cansa.

Bajo el riesgo de ser descubierto, se asomó por la escalera a tiempo para verlo irse.

-Bueno, admitiré que eso no estuvo del todo mal-habló Elizabetha- En verdad es una persona muy agradable, ¿Tu qué piensas, Tino?-le preguntó a su amigo, quien aún tenía la mirada fija en la puerta que Berwald había cerrado al marcharse.

-No…no sé.

-Es muy amable, y además muy buen cocinero-sonrió Lilly.

-¡Tipo, ya quisiera yo que Toris me consintiera así cuando estoy enfermito!-expresó alegremente Feliks-No sabes qué envidia me das.

Bajo otras circunstancias, el ojivioleta se hubiera molestado por su comentario y le hubiera contestado con algo, pero su mente estaba demasiado intranquila como para pensar en algo que replicarle. Se tocó la frente y se sonrojó.

-¿Tino?-Lilly se preocupó-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…-_"No…"-_Es sólo que fueron demasiadas emociones por un día, no pasa nada.

Pero definitivamente algo estaba pasando, si bien en ese momento, el finlandés prefirió pensar que realmente se había enfermado. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar su sonrojo y los intensos latidos de su corazón?

* * *

**EXTRA:  
"Cómo invitar a salir a un noruego sin morir en el intento" **

Estar en una escuela que sólo admitía chicos no era nada fácil, y como muchos otros de sus compañeros, Soren había ido a ver el festival de talentos de la Academia Hetalia esperando encontrar una linda novia. De cualquier manera, sus planes cambiaron en el instante que presenció el acto del joven noruego.

Fue inmediatamente cautivado por él, no recordaba que nadie antes le hubiera llamado tanto la atención. Sin quererlo, pensó que era mucho más lindo que todas las otras chicas que había conocido antes. Y en ese momento lo decidió, haría que saliera con él. Y no permitiría que una pequeñez como el hecho de que no se conocieran se lo impidiera.

Su gran oportunidad llegó luego del festival. Berwald salió corriendo tan pronto como terminó el show, y Soren, siendo tan buen amigo, se propuso ir a buscarlo. Y aprovechar para encontrar a la persona que había capturado su interés.

Pensó que el cielo lo estaba premiando por ser tan bueno cuando vio al noruego ocultándose y minutos después pasó por ahí un grupo de jovencitas. Supuso que eran sus fans, quienes terminaron por descubrirlo. Se aproximó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sin esperar respuesta, lo jaló y huyeron a toda prisa, ocultándose tras unos arbustos para al fin perder a sus perseguidoras.

-Gracias-pronunció el joven noruego y se dispuso a irse, pero el danés no lo dejó.

-Si de verdad quieres agradecerme…-sonrió confiado- Un beso no estaría mal. Y una cita tampoco. ¿Qué escoges?-el otro alzó una ceja- Yo sé, quieres las dos cosas ¿verdad? Ahora mismo podemos empezar por una.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo besó en los labios.

Nils estaba tan sorprendido, que tardó un poco en separarse. Pero cuando lo hizo, también le propinó un fuerte golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!-le gritó indignado y aprovechó que el desconocido seguía retorciéndose del dolor para escapar nuevamente.

Sobra decir que Soren estaba bastante decepcionado. Pero aún así, se tomó la molestia de arreglarle una cita a Berwald con esa linda rubia ojivioleta que tanto le había gustado. Después de todo: si haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas buenas. O al menos en eso quería creer.

Por suerte para él, la prima de esa chica parecía conocer al noruego. Luego de que la joven castaña hubiera salido a decirles que su prima había accedido a tener una cita, decidió preguntarle si no había alguna manera de contactarlo.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Es que…creo que le gusté, pero es muy tímido para admitirlo, así que me gustaría salir con él.

La chica guardó silencio, pero al final le dio el número de celular y la dirección de Nils (información obtenida gracias a su hermano a cambio de ponerlo en contacto con Seychelles, pero eso es otra historia). Soren apenas podía creerlo. Definitivamente lo estaban premiando por ser tan buen amigo.

-Espero que sepas aprovecharlo. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo-sonrió amigablemente y el otro falló en notar el brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos-En verdad espero que tengas suerte.

El danés esperaba lo mismo y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que esa chica de manera tan amable y desinteresada le había brindado. Así que no tardó en ir a buscar al joven noruego a su casa.

-¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero alcanzó a meter medio cuerpo y pudo impedirlo- Tomaré eso como un sí. La otra vez no pude presentarme. Mi nombre es Soren y me gustaría salir contigo, ¿Qué dices? ¡Prometo que será la mejor cita de tu vida!

-Te atreviste a besarme. Y ni siquiera te conozco. Largo de aquí-sentenció, esperando imprimirle a su voz todo el odio que sentía.

-Es que me dejé llevar-intentó excusarse- Pero seguro que lo disfrutaste aunque fuera un poquito.

Nils intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente sin importarle el "crack" que se oyó y el "auch" provenientes del danés.

-¿Si digo que lo siento, saldrás conmigo?-pidió, poniendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Por qué iba a salir con un acosador pervertido?

-¿Por favor?-volvió a suplicar. El otro dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Si lo hago, ¿me dejarás en paz?-el danés asintió- Está bien.

-¡Genial!-exclamó alegremente mientras abría la puerta de golpe y lo jalaba para que saliera- ¡Te vas a divertir mucho! Tanto, que vas a rogarme por otra ci…

Volvió a recibir un golpe, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz. Y sobre la petición…bueno, Nils nunca había sido específico respecto a por cuánto tiempo debía dejarlo en paz.

Era el comienzo de un lindo romance...al menos en la mente de Soren.

* * *

Quieren oír algo lol? Cuando estaba escribiendo el extra, de pronto empezó First kiss de Aleander Rybak en mi itunes XDDDD Casualidad o coincidencia? Jajajaja

Respuestas a sus reviews:

**vIpEr-aRkOvAlEnO:** Tener un amigo como Feliks, o ser un amigo como Feliks…LOL Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**ReddyS:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Suomi debió hacer eso! Bueno, yo tbn lo habría hecho jejeje…la verdad no se cuanto le falte al fic, al principio iba a tener 4 capitulos y ya vamos en el 7 …aunque bueno, te diré que creo q le faltan como unos 5, intentaré lo alargarlo mucho. ¡Suerte en la escuela!

**Beabraginsky:** Yo tbn quiero un Suecia! ¿Dónde se consiguen y porq no puedo tener uno así? T.T Para mí que los caballeros y hombres de verdad es extinguieron hace mucho, o se volvieron gays…

**YumiYumm Kazahaya:** Si tu vas a Suecia, ¡Yo también quiero! ((corre a empacar una maleta)) ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ^^ Y sí, la foto del beso viene incluida también XD

**Daina-chan:** siendo tú…bueno, dijiste q no comentara nada XD Espero q te guste el extra y q ahora si no olvides dejarme comentario. ¿Verdad que Su-san es un amor?

**Say Erizabesu Sverige:** A Tino le gusta Berwald, a Tino le gusta Berwald! XD (Tino: No es cierto! T.T) Que bueno q te gustara, espero q este capitulo tbn sea de tu agrado.

**Nekumi:** No eres la única, yo tbn mataría por un Suecia T.T A mi me encantan las películas de terror, sobre todo las asiáticas.

**GoreHetare:** Berwald = Puro amor! Como ya dije antes, yo tbn quiero uno! Creo que en el caso de Tino aplica el con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos jajaja.

**Kizuxx:** Bueno, lo que cuenta es que al final Feliks si se acordó…o algo así…un poco tarde pero bueno XD

**The last dream:** Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero q te guste ^^

**Espe Kuroba:** Tino con vestido otra vez! O bueno, con una bata, pero eso cuenta, no? LOL Berwald es tan lindo! Y ya viste lo que pasó por culpa de Feliks, para bien o para mal.

**LabrujitaKira:** Pues…que pasará, que pasará…a no se XD De verdad me alegro q te guste mi fic, me motiva a seguir escribiéndolo ^^

¿Quieren saber que pasará en próximo capítulo? Al fin Berwald se encontrará con Tino. ¿Cómo creen que resulte eso?

Lean y dejen **review**!


	8. Chapter 8

Admito que no pensaba actualizar tan rápido, pero este capítulo prácticamente se escribió sólo (me tardé algo así como 2 días y medio sin trabarme XD) y decidí subirlo de una vez. A poco no soy buena? ^^ Aprovecho para recordarles de la pequeña encuesta sobre cuál debería ser mi proyecto futuro, porq yo sola no me puedo decidir T.T

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando y se cuestionaba seriamente si el haber ido a la Academia Hetalia había sido una buena idea. Pero ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Suomi y tres días desde el último mensaje de Elizabetha, dónde le informaba que su prima todavía estaba un poco enferma y que cuando ya estuviera bien, lo llamaría.

Lo que Berwald menos deseaba, era asustarla y que pensara que era un acosador o algo parecido (ese título le pertenecía a un cierto danés que no dejaba en paz a un cierto noruego), pero de verdad estaba preocupado por ella y quería verla. Sinceramente, tenía la esperanza de que Suomi se sintiera igual. Después de todo, en su última visita, había sido la misma chica quien le había dicho que le gustaría verlo otra vez.

Divisó a unos estudiantes que iban saliendo. Dedujo que eran gemelos, puesto que su apariencia era casi idéntica: mismo cabello castaño, mismo rulito flotante, prácticamente la única diferencia era que uno parecía estar molesto por algo y el otro muy feliz. Se acercó a ellos pensando que tal vez conocerían a la persona que buscaba, pero…

-¡Ve!-gritó horrorizado uno de los gemelos y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza-¡Por favor no nos lastimes, tenemos parientes en tu país…!¿De dónde eres?

Se disponía a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-¡No es momento para preguntar esas tonterías, idiota!

El sueco tenía la intención de tranquilizarlos y decirles que no quería lastimarlos. Pero apenas había abierto la boca para hablar, cuando ya habían salido corriendo y bastante rápido además.

Luego de ese incidente, pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer, era buscar a la castaña por su cuenta. Las demás personas que pasaban por ahí lo evitaban a toda costa o pretendían no verlo, intimidadas por su apariencia. Por eso es que le gustaba Suomi. Además de que era bonita y de su buen carácter, era alguien que no juzgaba a los demás sólo por la apariencia. Se había tomado el tiempo para conocer a Berwald y por eso, el de lentes siempre le estaría agradecido. El recordar a la finlandesa le hizo decidirse a entrar a la Academia Hetalia.

Quiso hacer un último intento antes de realizar la difícil tarea de encontrar a la castaña por su cuenta. Divisó a un chico rubio y se acercó a él. Pero nuevamente, tuvo mala suerte. El desconocido lo contempló horrorizado y luego empezó a balbucear lo que parecían ser "lo siento lo siento lo siento" y a temblar.

No queriendo asustarlo más, Berwald se disculpó rápidamente y fue en otra dirección. ¿Realmente era tan aterrador? Involuntariamente, se preguntó si Suomi alguna vez le había tenido miedo y concluyó que no quería saber la respuesta. Quería pensar que no era el caso y que había conseguido demostrarle que era una buena persona y que en verdad le importaba.

La conversación que tuvo con Soren ese mismo día llegó a su mente: "Hace apenas una semana que la conoces y seguramente, ya estás planeando la boda" se había burlado el danés al ver lo mucho que su amigo extrañaba a la rubia. Sus comentarios cesaron cuando Berwald le preguntó si Nils aún no ponía una orden de restricción en su contra.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una interesante casualidad, da- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que logró identificar enseguida-No pensé volverte a ver por aquí, camarada.

Se volvió lentamente y comprobó que se trataba de la misma persona de la bufanda que había molestado a Suomi en el festival.

-¿Puedo saber que haces? Tú no estudias en esta escuela.

-Bu'co a a'guien-respondió bruscamente.

-Si te refieres a la rubia, me temo pierdes tu tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al de lentes, quien frunció el ceño, comenzando a enojarse-Da, es casi como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Nadie sabe donde vive o cómo se llama.

"_Su nombre es Suomi"_ estuvo a punto de decir el sueco, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Por ningún motivo quería que ese psicópata tuviera acceso a tan valiosa información.

Algunos que pasaban por ahí, notaron que Iván estaba discutiendo con un desconocido y la curiosidad pudo más, por lo que se acercaron para ver qué sucedería. Eso sí, cuidando de mantener una prudente distancia, por si la nueva víctima del ruso no resistía lo suficiente y luego intentaba buscar otra.

-¿Sabes qué? Probablemente yo hubiera podido saberlo si no hubieras interferido-mantuvo su sonrisa-¿No crees que es una pena?

-No-respondió rápidamente y la sonrisa del de la bufanda se desvaneció momentáneamente- No eres su t'po. Ella n'nca te h'biera d'cho n'ada.

Se escucharon una serie de exclamaciones y gritos ahogados llenos de temor. Nadie que se enfrentara a Iván salía ileso. Y ese chico vaya que lo estaba haciendo enojar.

Convencidos de que una violenta pelea estallaría, algunos salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria y otros pocos se quedaron, tampoco faltó la persona que se acercó más a la zona del conflicto.

-¡Iván, espera!

Berwald notó que alguien se interpuso. No podía verle bien el rostro porque le daba la espalda, pero su voz sonaba vagamente familiar.

-¡No le hagas nada!-suplicó el recién llegado-¡Ni siquiera está en nuestra escuela! ¿Qué ganarías a cambio?

-Apártate, Tino-pronunció en un tono que pretendía ser amable-Luego jugaré contigo, pero tengo que ocuparme de esto primero, ¿da?

El sueco vio que los hombros del rubio frente a él, de Tino, se sacudían ligeramente. Estaba temblando, y tenía los puños apretados tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Seguramente estaba muerto de miedo y a pesar de eso, había ido a ayudarlo, siendo que no lo conocía.

-Sólo déjalo ir esta vez, por favor-pidió en un susurró-Si nunca volverás a verlo, prometo que no vendrá más a nuestra escuela.

Berwald soltó un leve gruñido de desaprobación. No podía hacer eso sin haber visto a Elizabetha y conseguido noticias de Suomi primero. Pero por otra parte, ese chico estaba dando la cara por él, no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

-Pr'meto no r'gresar a la Ac'demia H'talia-aseguró, ocasionando que la atención del ruso se centrara en él, algo que Tino aprovechó para respirar. Buscaría a Elizabetha después.

Por un momento, pareció que Iván estaba considerando seriamente la idea. Eso hasta que Tino dejó escapar un grito y retrocedió.

-¡Natalia!¡Y ahora tiene un cuchillo!

Fue en ese punto que el ruso pensó que estaría bien dejarlos que se fueran sólo por esa vez y huyó sin siquiera mirar atrás, ignorando al confundido sueco y al aliviado finlandés.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-le dijo Tino a Berwald, quien seguía intentando ver a la Natalia imaginaria-Eso lo distraerá, pero si se entera que lo engañé, va a estar muy molesto-lo tomó de la mano- ¡Vámonos!

Y de pronto, Berwald se encontró siendo arrastrado por el rubio, corriendo para salvar su vida. No se detuvieron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que Iván no pudiera encontrarlos si se daba cuenta del engaño.

-Eso…estuvo…cerca…-jadeó pesadamente el finlandés. Se encontraban en un parque- ¿En qué estabas pensando?-cuestionó severamente al de lentes, ocasionando que se sobresaltara-¡Tuviste mucha suerte de que Iván…!-de pronto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y desvió la mirada-Lo siento, simplemente te hice correr así como así…perdón-y se dio la vuelta, con toda la intención de marcharse, pero se quedó a medias cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gr'cias por ay'darme.

Fue hasta entonces que Berwald pudo observarlo bien. El chico frente a él tenía el cabello rubio, que caía en desordenados mechones sobre su frente y cubría parte de sus ojos violetas.

"_¿Suomi?"_

Le acercó una mano al rostro para acomodarle el cabello, lo que pareció asustarlo, puesto que soltó un respingo y se apartó. El sueco se reprendió mentalmente, no había sido esa su intención, pero se parecía tanto a Suomi que no pudo evitarlo.

-Lo s'ento-se disculpó, sintiéndose sumamente apenado- Es que…

-¿Te recordé a alguien, no es así?-cuestionó de pronto y el otro se limitó a asentir, sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado-No hay problema, me dicen eso todo el tiempo-sonrió, pero le dio la impresión de haber percibido algo extraño en su voz, un deje de tristeza o resentimiento- Estoy acostumbrado.

Berwald volvió a regañarse por ser tan insensible. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien? ¿Así le correspondía a la persona que lo había ayudado?

-Soy Tino-se presentó cortésmente-¿Y tú?

-B'rwald-respondió de inmediato-Gr'cias por lo de a'tes.

-No hay problema-volvió a sonreír, ahora de manera sincera y el sueco pensó sin querer en Suomi nuevamente-Era lo justo. ¡Ah…! Qui-quiero decir…te vi en el festival-se apresuró a explicar al notar la mirada inquisitiva del de lentes- Tu…ayudaste a esa chica. La defendiste de Iván. Nadie se enfrenta a Iván.

-Tú lo h'ciste tambi'én.

-Si bueno…-se sonrojó. De pronto Berwald pensó que era adorable. Aunque no tanto como Suomi-Supongo que eso hice.

-¿Vas a t'ner pr'blemas?

-No te preocupes-lo tranquilizó al notar su preocupación-Iván es así con todo el mundo, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con él- suspiró- Fue bueno conocerte, estoy…seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Todo fue muy repentino.

De pronto, Berwald se encontró sujetando por la muñeca a Tino, evitando una vez más que se marchara, pensando que le gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con su nuevo amigo y después, ambos estaban disfrutando de un helado, cortesía del sueco. Se sintió feliz de que no le tuviera miedo.

Contempló al ojivioleta unos instantes y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si no tenía una hermana, pero recordando su reacción anterior, mejor no lo hizo. No quería ofender a su nuevo amigo. Eso si podía considerarlo como tal, realmente esperaba que sí. Parecía ser alguien muy agradable.

-Y, ¿por qué fuiste a nuestra escuela?-preguntó Tino, quien dudó un poco al ver la expresión del sueco-No tienes que contestarme si no quieres.

-Bu'caba a a'guien.

-¿Pu-puedo saber a quién?

-Se ll'ma El'zabetha-respondió con toda tranquilidad, sin notar que el finlandés por poco tira su helado al oír el nombre de la castaña.

-La…conozco-admitió en voz baja, pero que el otro oyó perfectamente-Si quieres, le diré que la estabas buscando. ¿Quieres que le pase algún mensaje?

Berwald guardó silencio, pensando que decir a continuación. Un simple "¿Cómo está Suomi?" bastaría para calmarlo, pero también quería saber si la chica aún quería verlo, pero le daba algo de pena discutir ese tipo de cuestiones con Tino. Le agradaba, pero apenas lo conocía. No consideraba apropiado enredarlo en su vida amorosa. Ya le había causado suficientes problemas.

-S'lo d'le que la ll'maré de'pués-respondió finalmente.

Pasaron un agradable rato conversando de cosas sin importancia. Entre más trataba al finlandés, más pensaba Berwald que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos y que le recordaba mucho a Suomi. Pero supuso que eso se debía a lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Cuando Tino expresó que se estaba haciendo tarde, se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa. Intentó rechazar la oferta, pero al final pudo convencerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que lo hubiera defendido y aún le preocupaba que Iván intentara algo en su contra.

-Está bien aquí, mi casa ya no está muy lejos-indicó el finlandés.

-La mía ta'poco-notó entonces el de lentes.

Aparentemente, ambos vivían relativamente cerca. Y sus respectivas escuelas tampoco quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra. Berwald pensó que era una afortunada casualidad, algo que le daría una oportunidad para tratar más a Tino.

-Gracias por acompañarme y por el helado-sonrió el ojivioleta-Creo que…nos veremos luego.

El sueco se limitó a asentir, pero al final lo pensó mejor.

-Si t'enes a'gún pr'blema, ll'mame-se sintió algo apenado al notar la mirada confundida del otro rubio-Eso es lo que h'cen los am'gos-quiso explicarse mejor.

-¿Amigos?

Volvió a reprenderse. No había sido su intención imponerse así como así. Seguramente para Tino no era más que una molestia.

-Claro-dijo alegremente, tranquilizando al sueco-Tu también, si tienes un problema, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

Y con eso se despidió.

Berwald se sintió inmensamente feliz a pesar de lo ocurrido durante el día. Había conocido a una muy buena persona. Tino había sido una de las pocas personas que no lo habían juzgado solamente por su apariencia, además le había dado una oportunidad. Justo como Suomi. Tal vez por eso sentía que eran tan parecidos.

Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Elizabetha. Apenas y podía esperar para ver a la finlandesa y contarle de su nuevo amigo.

Nada más llegar a su casa, Tino se encerró en su habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Abrazó el muñeco que Berwald le hubiera regalado en su cita (había intentado devolver las compras de ese día, pero por culpa de la política de las tiendas, no le fue posible) y se sonrojó.

Se había sorprendido cuando lo vio a punto de comenzar una pelea con Iván, y antes de pensarlo bien, ya había ido a ayudarlo. Por ningún motivo quería que lo lastimaran, eso simplemente no podía permitirlo. No después de que Berwald había sido tan bueno con él.

Su sincera preocupación por el sueco, lo llevó a actuar sin pensar. De pronto había confrontado a Iván y lo había engañado para que pudiera huir y luego le reclamó al de lentes su falta de prudencia.

Para cuando al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, ya era muy tarde. Con mucho trabajo le costó admitir que su mayor preocupación no eran las represalias que el ruso pudiera tomar en su contra, si no el hecho de que Berwald descubriera quién era en realidad y que llegara a despreciarlo. Por eso mismo había intentado huir y cuando vio como el sueco acercaba una mano a su rostro, pensó horrorizado que en verdad había sido descubierto. Pero por suerte (o no), pareció no ser el caso.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se quedaron ahí. Cuando estuvo a punto de comentar que le recordaba a alguien, Tino se había sentido profundamente herido, pero consiguió disimularlo. Fue entonces que llegó a considerar la posibilidad de finalmente confesarle la verdad, mala suerte que al final le faltara el valor para hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se había esforzado por actuar como si nada, si bien se puso en evidencia un par de veces.

-¿Qué me pasa?-se cuestionó en voz alta.

Se había sonrojado al recordar cuando Berwald lo llamó su amigo. Ese simple comentario no tendría por qué haberlo puesto tan feliz.

-Sobre todo cuando no es a mí a quien prefiere-se lamentó en un suspiro e inmediatamente después sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, para despejar su mente.

El hecho de que pasara una semana intentando no pensar en el sueco y fallando miserablemente, además que cuando al fin había tenido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad y terminar con todo de una vez, no lo hubiera hecho, en favor de pasar una tarde en su compañía para intentar que le agradara como Tino, no como Suomi, parecía indicar una sola cosa:

Berwald comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews:**

**YumiYumm Kazahaya:** Lo mismo me pregunto yo, a quien tengo q matar para conseguir un Berwald? T.T Tino ya salió de su negación, ahora nomas falta Noruega jajaja XDDD Y sí, tenemos q invadir Suecia!

**Hyuna:** Aquí tienes más de Berwald y Tino en este capítulo! Espero no decepcionarte.

**Akira Lunet:** En mi head canon, Dinamarca le lleva serenata a Noruega cantándole Fairytale XDD….y a Noruega no le hace mucha gracia LOL I'm in love tbn me gusta, pero mi favorita del nuevo álbum de Alexander Rybak es Why not me. Y cuando sepa de donde sacar un Suecia, te digo T.T

**Nameless-Anami:** Soren es…Soren XDDD Vive su propia realidad jajajaja Mientras él y Nils sean felices (o algo así) con el tipo de relación que llevan, supongo q está bien. Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo, espero q sea de tu agrado.

**ReddyS:** Pues si, calculo q serán como unos 11 o 12 capitulos del fic en total, espero q sigas al pendiente. La verdad tbn me gusta mucho el DenxNor, por eso tenía q mencionarlos ^^

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** No eres la única, creeme T.T Yo tbn quiero un Berwald! Creo q más q inocente sería ingenuo XDDD Ay, Den-den! Bueno, no creo q le moleste dar yaoi al mundo mientras pueda estar con Noruega.

**Espe Kuroba:** Ahora no hubo Tino vestido de niña, te lo debo para el que sigue, si? Pues parece q ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y creo q con este cap se aclaró tu duda sobre su encuentro con Berwald. Nos vemos en el capitulo q sigue!

**Beabraginsky:** Lo q cuenta es q nos dan yaoi y nos hacen felices a las fangirls XD Y Tino ya se dio cuenta! De nada, gracias a ti por dejar review ^^

**Lilia-Chan:** Pues tienes razón, todavía falta un poquito más para que se de cuenta q Tino no es una chica. Pero ya lo conoció! Fin es maestro de la negación (tu tbn sabes de eso verdad? XD) pero ya se le quitó! Feliks rlz! …creo y Norge todavía no sabe pero como q lo sospecha, más adelante veremos q pasa con eso.

**GoreHetare:** No! Feliks tiene q vivir! T.T Veremos q pasa ahora q Tino ya admitió sus sentimientos XD

**Ducere Isoru:** De entre ellos tres, creo q Berwald es mi favorito. Y yo tbn quiero un marido sueco! T.T Me alegro q te guste mi historia.

**vikusa-san:** Definitivamente el mundo sería un mejor lugar si hubiera más hombres como Berwald, lástima q no es el caso T.T si te casas con un sueco checa si tiene un hermano para q me lo mandes para mi jajajaja XD

**Kizuxx:** Muchas gracias! Tbn tengo lagunas mentales tipo Feliks de vez en cuando LOL Podríamos poner a Dinamarca a analizar contratos o algo así XDDDD digo, si pudo encontrarle una falla a la demanda de Noruega…

Se acabó la negación al fin y Berwald ya conoció a Tino! ¿Qué creen que pase después?

**Lean y dejen review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9! Wow, ya vamos a llegar a los 100 reviews! Quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias, dado que originalmente se suponía q esta iba a ser una pequeña historia (con el fin de motivar alguien) q no iba a tener más de 4 capitulos, me alegro q no se hayan aburrido aún y espero q sigan al pendiente porq ya no le falta mucho, si acaso unos 2 o 3 capítulos a lo mucho. Por lo pronto, espero q disfruten este.

**Disclaimer: Ya saben q Hetalia es mío, porq me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-Todos han estado hablando de eso, pero quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca. ¿Es cierto que te pelaste con Iván Braginski por defender a un extraño?

El finlandés suspiró resignado.

Ya se esperaba algo así al llegar a la escuela. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado con Iván y eso le hizo convertirse en el centro de atención, siendo víctima de comentarios de todo tipo, desde aquellos que lo admiraban por su valentía hasta los que iban a despedirse, convencidos de que el ruso intentaría algo en su contra.

-Buenos días, Elizabetha-saludo cortésmente Tino queriendo restarle importancia al asunto-¿Cómo estas hoy?-pero la húngara se limitó a observarlo en silencio con los brazos cruzados-Es cierto-la chica reprimió un gritito de alegría-Pero no fue una pelea.

-¿Y qué tan cierto es que el desconocido era rubio, alto, usaba lentes y su cara daba miedo?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Raivis. Pero ya sabes lo nervioso que se pone y un testigo en ese estado no es muy confiable. ¿Era quien creo que era?

-Sí…-admitió en un suspiro, sabiendo que le sería imposible olvidar el tema-Era Berwald.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó llena de júbilo al saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas-¡Él te gus…!

-¡Shhh!-le cubrió la boca con la mano. Los demás en el salón los estaban viendo.

-Perdón-dijo bajando su tono para que nadie más pudiera oírla-¿Pero sí te gusta?

Desde el momento en que Tino se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, supo que había acertado. Además, notó que estaba algo pálido y que tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Seguramente el haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el sueco le había ocasionado una tremenda crisis y había pasado toda la noche despierto por lo mismo. Empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Sabes qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé-se cubrió el rostro con las manos-Pasé toda la noche preguntándome lo mismo y no tengo ni idea.

-Al menos ya sabe que existes-intentó darle ánimos-Eso debería de contar.

No lo suficiente. Quiso decir el finlandés, pero no se atrevió.

El día anterior se había sentido inmensamente decepcionado cuando el sueco lo confundió con Suomi, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de que lo considerara su amigo.

"Si tienes algún problema, llámame"

Parte de él quería convencerse que Berwald lo olvidaría y que su encuentro quedaría como una simple casualidad. Pero estaba equivocado. Esa misma mañana, camino a la escuela, se encontró con que lo estaba esperando. Recordó que vivían relativamente cerca y sus escuelas no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra tampoco. Supuso que tendría que haber estado ahí desde muy temprano si esperaba encontrarlo.

Caminaron juntos parte del camino, en todo momento Tino esforzándose por tranquilizar al otro y asegurándole que iba a estar bien. Aparentemente, Berwald seguía preocupado que Iván intentara algo en contra de su amigo y por si fuera poco, notó que no había dormido bien.

Tenía la intención de hablar (o "hablar" si era necesario) con el de la bufanda, pero el finlandés no se lo permitió. Para calmarlo, accedió a darle su número de celular y le prometió llamarlo si cualquier cosa pasaba. Pero eso no había sido todo. Antes de irse, el sueco le hizo entrega de un paquete envuelto en un sencillo pañuelo blanco y luego se despidió con un "E'pero que te g'ste." Le había preparado el almuerzo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-la chica le pasó la mano frente a los ojos para llamar su atención-¿Tino?

-Perdón. ¿Qué dijiste?-le sonrió a manera de disculpa y la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Te decía que ayer recibí un mensaje de Berwald. Quiere ver a Suomi otra vez-el ojivioleta apretó los puños inconscientemente- ¿No crees que es momento de decirle la verdad?

-No…estoy seguro-aclaró a último momento-Me preocupa cómo reaccionará cuando se entere.

-Por mucho que piense que te ves lindo con un vestido y que los dos hacen una buena pareja…-su tono se volvió más serio cuando sintió que su amigo quiso volver a evadirse- Berwald tiene que saberlo. No es justo ni para él, ni para ti.

-Ya lo sé-dijo de mala gana- Por lo pronto, ¿puedes decirle que lo veré…?quiero decir, ¿que Suomi lo verá mañana?

-Tino…

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! No tienes que repetírmelo. Lo tengo todo bajo control, ¿está bien?

Elizabetha asintió resignada. No quería discutirle a Tino, pero estaba segura que hacía mucho había perdido el control de las cosas. Realmente esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado.

Entre lidiar con las clases, los regaños de los maestros por su falta de atención, tratar de explicarle su complicada situación a Eduard (su amigo se había preocupado al ver que no se comportaba como de costumbre) y fallado, y sobre todo, tratar exitosamente de esconderse de Iván, hizo que le parecía que el día iba más rápido de lo normal. De pronto, ya era hora de volver a casa y el finlandés se apresuró a salir para no tener que oír las reprimendas de Elizabetha. Para ese entonces no dudaba que Lilly y Feliks estuvieran al tanto de su situación. Pero más que nada, lo que quería era encontrarse con la causa de sus problemas.

Era realmente irónico. Hacía unos días lo que menos quería era seguir teniendo contacto con el sueco y ahora se alegraba inmensamente de que lo buscara.

Releyó en su celular mensaje que Berwald le había enviado para preguntarle cuando terminaban sus clases y si podía esperarlo. Se sonrojó levemente y se cuestionó el que se estuviera enamorando de un chico que encima pensaba que era una mujer. Era algo totalmente ilógico y al mismo tiempo perfectamente entendible. Porque el de lentes había sido muy amable tanto con Suomi como con Tino y en todo momento fue honesto y tierno, contrario a lo que su apariencia indicaba.

"_Es más de lo que puedo decir de mí"_ pensó el finlandés _"Desde que lo conocí no he dejado de engañarlo."_

Sus recriminaciones cesaron en cuanto lo divisó. El punto de reunión estaba algo alejado de la Academia Hetalia, por precaución a lo que Iván podría hacer si lo descubría nuevamente por ahí.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-el otro negó con la cabeza-Traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude.

-E'tá b'en-lo miró sin decirle nada por unos instantes-¿No p'só n'da?

-¿Te refieres a Iván?-asintió una vez-Te dije que no te preocuparas, puedo manejarlo-sonrió y se señaló- Sigo completo, ¿ves?

Una vez que el sueco corroboró que su amigo estaba en perfecto estado, empezaron a caminar en silencio, lo que incomodó un poco al ojivioleta e hizo que sacara a flote el tema que más le molestaba y al mismo tiempo que más le interesaba.

-Hablé con Elizabetha-dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo-Le dije que la estuviste buscando. ¿Pudiste contactarla? Parecía muy importante.

-Lo es-respondió sin dudar-Me e'vió un me'saje hoy.

-Si no te molesta…¿podría saber que te dijo?-preguntó con cierto temor, pensando que quizá la húngara le había contado más de la cuenta-Pero está bien no quieres decirme.

-Me e'tá ay'dando con a'guien-fue su simple contestación. No veía nada de malo con que su amigo supiera de Suomi.

-¿La chica que te gusta?

Berwald se sonrojó ante la repentina pregunta y se detuvo en seco. El finlandés se obligó a seguir sonriendo. Estaba celoso de sí mismo ¿Cómo caer más bajo?

-Debe ser una chica muy bonita.

-Hmm…-la mirada del de lentes se suavizó y por un momento, Tino en verdad estuvo a punto de confesárselo todo-Me rec'erda a ti.

-¿A…mí?-su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza-¿P-por qué di-dices eso?

-Sé que asu'to a los d'más. C'si n'die me d'ja pr'bar que no…soy así-explicó algo apenado, esperando no incomodarlo por su repentina sinceridad-Ella me dio una op'rtunidad. Y tu tamb'én.

-Um…yo…creo que eres muy amable y…-miró a otra parte, para disimular sus encendidas mejillas- y si los demás no pueden verlo, ellos se lo pierden-sentenció, recordando que al principio había estado en ese grupo de gente y experimentando culpa-Estoy feliz de ser tu amigo-al final se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos-Y ella…estoy seguro que debe ser muy especial, para que le importe tanto a alguien como tú. Seguramente se siente igual. Debe ser muy afortunada.

De pronto, Berwald tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero logró contenerse a último momento. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca antes se había sentido así con otro chico (lo único que le inspiraba Soren, eran ganas de golpear algo…o mejor, golpearlo a él) y prácticamente, apenas y conocía a Tino. Aunque visto en perspectiva, el finlandés tampoco lo conocía cuando fue a defenderlo de Iván.

-Mi casa queda por ahí-la voz del ojivioleta lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Entonces…¿Te veré mañana? ¡Ah! Qui-quiero decir…camino a la escuela, si podemos ir juntos-soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Eso me g'staría.

Ambos se contemplaron unos instantes sin estar seguros de cómo debían despedirse. Tras intercambiar unos cortos "te veo mañana", cada quien siguió con su camino.

-No estoy segura…

Se encontraban en casa de Elizabetha.

Lilly contempló dudosa al finlandés, quien tomaba al azar la ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse.

-Ni yo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer-tomó un conjunto de prendas y suspiró-Hoy voy a decírselo.

Le había costado mucho llegar a esa decisión, pero luego de hablar con el sueco el día anterior y de verlo tan ilusionado por su cita con Suomi ese día, pensó que no tenía otra opción. No podía seguir engañándolo. Por eso, le confesaría sus sentimientos, que de verdad lo quería y también, quién era en realidad. Sería su última aparición como Suomi.

Berwald llegó quince minutos antes de la hora prevista, por suerte Tino había terminado de alistarse también. Ahora usaba una blusa blanca con holanes y una sencilla falda rosa. Además, usaba la cruz dorada que le había regalado.

-Prometo no regresar muy tarde.

La finlandesa terminó de acomodarse la boina blanca y luego le sonrió a sus amigas antes de tomar el brazo de su cita y marcharse. Lejos de hacer que se sintieran más tranquilas, ambas chicas se preocuparon más.

-Todavía no estoy segura de cómo resultará-expresó Lilly-¿Qué crees que pase?

-No lo sé-suspiró Elizabetha asomándose por la ventana-Espero que sea algo bueno para los dos.

-Um…¿No deberíamos seguirlos?

La húngara miró perpleja a la nerviosa rubia que jugueteaba con sus manos sólo por hacer algo.

-Sí, ya sabes…-un ligero rubor pintó sus mejillas-por si Tino necesita ayuda, o en el peor de los casos requiere de un hombro dónde llorar, o si todo sale bien y quiere decírselo a alguien.

A Elizabetha le tomó unos minutos entender la petición de Lilly. Usualmente era ella quien salía con ese tipo de sugerencias. O Feliks, pero en esa ocasión había tenido otra cosa que hacer y no las había acompañado. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo.

-En verdad creo que soy una mala influencia-se dijo a sí misma luego de notar que la otra chica ya se le había adelantado-Una muy mala influencia.

Mientras tanto, Suomi se esforzaba por convencer al sueco de que ya no estaba enferma y se sentía muy bien. Volvió a experimentar un ataque de culpa por haberlo preocupado sin motivo, que fue todavía peor cuando pensó quién le importaría más: si Suomi o Tino. Lo que era especialmente irónico dado que se trataba de la misma persona. Pero aún así, decidió apartar esas ideas de su mente e intentar pasar un buen rato. Quería que los que pudieran ser sus últimos momentos felices al lado de Berwald fueran un agradable recuerdo. No tenía caso malgastarlos preocupándose si al final iba a contarle la verdad.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-D'nde tu q'eras e'tá b'en.

-Sí, pero…-suspiró resignada. Ya esperaba que algo así iba a pasar-En nuestra primera cita sólo fuimos a dónde yo dije, y como la segunda se pospuso por mi culpa, es justo que ahora elijas tú.

El de lentes guardó silencio, no muy seguro de qué decir ante la gran responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros. Quería que su cita fuera realmente memorable. Quiso sugerir que fueran al cine, pero cambió de opinión cuando recordó lo que había pasado la primera vez y además pensó que no era muy interesante pasar casi dos horas en silencio viendo una película que pudiera resultar aburrida. O mejor, podrían ir a su casa y conversar o ver una película ahí, hasta podría volver a cocinarle algo, puesto que la chica no hacía mucho que se había enfermado y no quería que se cansara mucho. Eso no era bueno para su salud, pero supuso que podría hacerse una idea equivocada y asustarse y definitivamente no quería eso. Sus intenciones para con Suomi eran perfectamente puras (no como Soren con Nils, para nada quería que le pasara lo mismo que al danés cuando había invitado al noruego a su casa). ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Terminaron yendo al mismo café al que fueron la primera vez que salieron juntos, visitando algunas tiendas en el camino. En todo momento, el sueco no dejó de reprocharse por su falta de originalidad, mientras que la finlandesa pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para compensarlo por los regalos que le había hecho.

Aprovechó cuando pasaron por una dulcería para buscar algo que comprarle. Parecía que estaban en perfecta sincronía, porque justo cuando se disponía a entregarle una caja de chocolates envueltos para regalo, el de lentes le dio a cambio otra cajita de salmiakki.

Su segunda oportunidad fue cuando pasaron frente a una tienda que Tino ya conocía. Una vez había acompañado a Lilly a ese mismo lugar para escoger el regalo de cumpleaños de Vash, así que sabía que tenían cosas muy bonitas. Y además, un objeto en la vitrina había llamado su atención.

Estaba resignado a que no podría evitar a Iván para siempre, tarde o temprano (esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano) tendría que confrontarlo y cuando pasara…bueno, mejor no pensar en eso. Pero al ver un prendedor con forma de girasol, pensó que quizás podría usarlo como una especie de ofrenda de paz hacia el ruso. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría funcionar. O en el peor de los casos, hacer menos fuerte su castigo.

-No es para mí, es para…una amiga de Finlandia-se apresuró a explicarle al sueco, adivinando que estaría más que dispuesto a pagar por el objeto-Le gustan mucho los girasoles.

Berwald asintió y ya no pidió más explicaciones. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo un pequeño perrito de felpa blanco. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Suomi.

-Es muy lindo. ¿Te gusta?-asintió débilmente, algo apenado por admitirlo frente a la chica que le gustaba-Espera aquí.

Tomó el muñeco y antes que pudiera preguntarle qué pensaba hacer, ya lo había pagado y lo estaban envolviendo.

-Un regalo para ti. Es mi forma de darte las gracias por todo.

El de lentes no supo qué hacer o decir. Era la primera vez que una linda chica le regalaba algo. ¿Debería abrazarla? ¿O estaría bien ser más atrevido y robarle un beso? Terminó por balbucear un "gr'cias" y sonrojarse intensamente. Suomi le sonrió.

Finalmente lograron llegar al café sin ningún contratiempo. El único problema fue cuando al entrar, se toparon con otra pareja que iba saliendo.

-¡Oh por Dios! Cómo que, nunca me hubiera esperado verlos por aquí.

Tino palideció al ver a Feliks (quien usaba un vestido rojo, bastante corto) y a Toris. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

-¿Son amigos tuyos?-le preguntó el lituano.

-¡Totalmente! El grandote de aquí-señaló al sueco-se llama Berwald y no puedo creer que no reconozcas a…

-¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa!-la finlandesa lo abrazó a propósito para interrumpirlo-Si hablas de más, juro que entraré a tu casa mientras duermes y le prenderé fuego a toda tu ropa de diseñador-le susurró al oído al aterrado polaco- ¿Entendiste?-asintió débilmente-Le diré a Elizabetha que te vi. Si nos disculpan, tenemos que continuar con nuestra cita y me imagino que ustedes también quieren seguir la suya, ¿o no?

Toris iba a decir algo, pero Feliks lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló. Tino suspiró aliviado y Berwald no estaba seguro por qué, pero sentía que se había perdido de algo.

-Ya conoces a Feliks-empezó a contar Suomi una vez que encontraron una mesa libre y que ordenaron- Toris también va a nuest…eh…a su misma escuela. Mi prima me dijo que han estado saliendo juntos por casi un año.

El habérselos topado no había sido tan malo, le dio a Tino el pretexto perfecto para empezar a tratar el bastante incómodo tema de "soy un chico aunque me vista como una chica" y ver que pensaba Berwald al respecto.

-Feliks es muy...especial. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero actuó con Elizabetha en el festival-un leve asentimiento-Mi prima decía que era el más emocionado y al que más le gustaba el vestuario. ¿Tú qué piensas?-el sueco alzó una ceja, dudoso de la pregunta-Creo que ya te diste cuenta. Feliks piensa que la ropa de mujer es mucho más bonita y lo favorece más. Pero otras personas no opinan igual, creen que es muy raro.

-Si eso le g'sta a él, e'tá b'en. No le h'ce d'ño a n'die.

-S-sí, yo pienso igual. Pero a veces me pregunto cómo se siente Toris-tomó una servilleta y comenzó a doblarla, intentando canalizar su nerviosismo-Es decir, que estén juntos siendo que son hombres, además de los gustos de Feliks para la ropa…

Berwald pensó en Tino. No supo por qué, pero de pronto recordó a su amigo. Si estaban hablando de algo totalmente diferente.

Miró a Suomi. Parecía bastante interesada en conocer su opinión al respecto. Para volverlo todo aún más raro, se imaginó al ojivioleta sonriéndole, mientras usaba un bonito vestido blanco. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y eso sobresaltó a la chica. Nunca jamás le contaría a Tino esa extraña visión, seguramente no le volvería hablar si se enteraba. Pero también, una vez más pensó que se parecía mucho a Suomi.

-A T'ris no d'bería de i'portarle.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber, esperando disimular la ansiedad en su voz.

-Si T'ris de v'rdad q'ere a F'liks, es lo ún'co que c'enta. Lo que p'ensen los d'más o si pr'fiere usar r'pa de m'jer no es i'portante-dijo plenamente convencido-D'ben ace'tarse el uno al otro y si t'enen c'si un año ju'tos, van por b'en c'mino.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Berwald pronunciar tantas palabras juntas. Realmente esperaba que fuera igual de comprensivo cuando le contara la verdad.

La conversación se desvió a otros temas más agradables después de eso. O al menos momentáneamente, puesto que el sueco tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-C'nocí a a'guien. Su n'mbre es T'no-la finlandesa por poco se ahoga con su malteada- Es un am'go.

-¿E-en serio?-se esforzó por mantener su expresión lo más natural posible-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Es muy agr'dable-usó su tenedor para pasarle las fresas de su pastel a la rubia, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban-Se p'rece un p'co a ti-para evitar comentar algo al respecto, empezó a comer su pastel-Me g'staría que lo c'nocieras.

Cuando vieron a su amigo atragantándose, Lilly y Elizabetha consideraron seriamente en intervenir y salvarlo del predicamento en que él mismo se había metido. Menos mal que se habían encontrado con Feliks y les dijo dónde estaban. Cuando vieron que Berwald pagaba la cuenta (nuevamente, no se lo permitió a la rubia) y la pareja se levantaba, se apresuraron a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para que no las vieran. Ya era un poco tarde y pensaron que la cita terminaría pronto, por lo que lo mejor que podían hacer, era regresar y esperar a Tino. En verdad deseaban que todo saliera bien.

En el camino de regreso, el nervioso finlandés recreó mentalmente todos los posibles escenarios a los que podría conducirlo su confesión. Desde el más utópico: dónde Berwald le diría que le seguía gustando de todas formas, pasando por aquel dónde le decía que lo entendía y que por favor le diera un tiempo para pensarlo, y el peor de todos: dónde era cruelmente rechazado y le decía que no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Al ir tan distraído, tropezó, pero el de lentes alcanzó a sujetarlo a tiempo y lo tomó de la mano, con el pretexto de evitar que cayera si volvía a pasar. Ya casi llegaban a casa de Elizabetha. Tino supo que debía decírselo.

-Berwald…-se detuvo y el otro lo imitó-Quiero…quiero decirte algo-tomó aire-Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí. Tal vez no haya sido bajo las mejores circunstancias, pero me siento feliz por haberte conocido. Pase lo que pase, quería que lo supieras.

Hizo una corta pausa. Sentía el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que se desmayaría. No se dio cuenta cuando el sueco se acercó, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-La verdad es que yo…

-Por favor se mi n'via.

* * *

Bien, siento que más de una debe de querer arrancarme la cabeza en estos momentos…

Respuestas a sus **reviews**!

**vIpEr-aRkOvAlEnO: **Sip, pobre, pobre Tino! Sobre todo ahora. Y Berwald es puro amor! Yo tpco pondría una orden de restricción contra Den, pero definitivamente, me quedo con Berwald.

**Akira Lunet:** Yay por encontrar otra fan de Alexander Rybak! ^^ Ivan es bien badass XDDDD De q Suecia se entera de quien es Suomi en realidad, se entera, pero no te puedo decir todavía, por lo pronto Tino estuvo muuuuuuuy cerca de decirle, veamos q pasa.

**ReddyS:** Coincidencias muy convenientes además XD Bueno, creo que tanto Berwald como Tino tienen una crisis cada uno.

**YumiYumm Kazahaya:** Si te hice gritar con este capítulo, misión cumplida! Y por eso es q el SuFin es mi OTP, simplemente me encantan! Espero q ya hayas votado en mi encuesta ^^ y por el ejército no te preocupes, creo q aquí ya hay muchas más q listas para ir a invadir Suecia XD

**Setsuka Minami:** Lo q cuenta es q ya estás leyendo el fic, gracias por eso ^^ yo tbn quiero un marido sueco!

**Say Erizabesu Sverige: **Otra vez Berwald y Tino disfrutaron de tiempo juntos…o algo así. Bueno, espero q te guste el capítulo.

**GoreHetare:** Bueno, ciertamente Tino tiene más fuerza de voluntad que yo, no se si es s bueno o malo…Sobre lo del conflicto interno de Berwald…creo q se vio algo en este capítulo XD

**Hyuna:** La verdad es q si se presta para malas interpretaciones LOL Pero esto es 100% SuFin! Tendrás que esperar para ver si Suecia al fin se enteró de todo…

**Koneko.: **cuando sepa dónde encontrar un Suecia te digo! Por lo pronto estamos armando un ejército para irnos por allá a ver si sacamos algo, gustas unirte? XD

**Espe Kuroba:** Yo tpco me asustaría de Berwald! Más bien creo q le saltaría encima y él se asustaría de mí kolkolkol...No estoy segura si te vaya a gustar el final de este capi

**Kizuxx**: Jaajaja, si, = yo entiendo el contexto XDD Iba a poner más extras, uno con Estonia y uno con Soren y Nils, pero como me quedó larguito el capítulo, los debo, pero te prometo que Den y Norge van a volver a salir!

**vikusa-san:** Si yo soy rápida! Siempre y cuando la escuela me deje T.T conste q ya dijiste! Espero q te consigas tu esposo sueco y q tenga un hermano XDD

**Hehitaa:** Ni yo me di cuenta de cuando llegó al 8, y ahora al 9! De veras q todavía no me lo creo, pero me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el fic, y por favor no mueras! T.T Y tbn amo a Soren XD

**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL:** No te preocupes, yo entiendo q a veces no hay tiempo ^^ = gracias por dejarme review. Te debo el extra DenxNor para la próxima y la verdad no tenía pensado poner a Hana-Tamago en este fic, pero bueno…tuvo una pequeña aparición (o algo así XD).

¿Q creen que pase el próximo capítulo? Si quieren saberlo, dejen **reviews**!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, ok, perdón por la tardanza! Pero al fin estoy de vacaciones y pude acabar el capitulo. La verdad ya lo tenía aventajado, pero…la escuela T.T Pienso aprovechar mi tiempo libre lo mejor posible, me siento motivada! (rodeada por un aura resplandeciente) Y sobre todo porque el capítulo que sigue ya es el final.

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben que Hetalia no es mío, porque me obligan a repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Elizabetha se encontraba caminando en círculos por la sala de su casa mientras esperaba nerviosa por Suomi. Cada vez que oía un ruido, saltaba hacia la ventana, esperando ver que su amigo hubiera regresado. ¿Cómo le habría ido?

Intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Lilly, quien alternaba su atención entre el reloj y la puerta. Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una temblorosa chica rubia que sin pronunciar media palabra, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró dando un portazo.

Lilly lo siguió, muy preocupada y Elizabetha pretendía hacer lo mismo, pero su celular sonó y tuvo que detenerse a contestar. Era Berwald.

-¡Tino!-lo llamó la pequeña rubia-¡Abre por favor!-en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Dale unos momentos-apareció de pronto Elizabetha, quien dejó escapar un suspiro- Necesita tiempo para pensar.

-¿Sabes qué pasó?-la otra chica asintió pesadamente-¿Finalmente se lo dijo?

Le contó sobre la llamada de Berwald, quien sólo quería preguntarle si Suomi había llegado bien a casa y cómo estaba, pero al final lo obligó a contárselo todo y después lo tranquilizó diciéndole que hablaría con la ojivioleta y que le diera algo de tiempo. Aparentemente, la nerviosa chica había huido antes de aceptar o rechazar la propuesta del sueco.

Era más que obvio por qué Tino estaba tan alterado. Justamente cuando se había decidido a confesárselo todo, Berwald le pidió a Suomi que fuera su novia.

-Pues como que, si me preguntan a mí, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

Ambas chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Feliks.

Se encontraban en la escuela y aprovecharon el receso para contarle lo que había pasado.

-Osea, ahora podemos tipo, decir que Suomi volvió a casa y el pobre Berwald como que, necesitará un hombro donde llorar-intentó explicar- ¿Y con quién creen que irá cuando eso pase?

-Uh…¿Con Soren?-quiso adivinar el finlandés.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Para nada!-negó con un exagerado ademán-Vuelve a intentar.

-¿Con…migo?-se señaló dudoso.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-exclamó alegremente-¡Pues claro! Cuando quede así como que todo triste y desconsolado, su bff estará ahí para consolarlo y tipo, con el tiempo y al no recibir noticias de Suomi pues obvio se olvidará de ella y empezará a fijarse en la persona que lo estuvo apoyando-sentenció, satisfecho con su historia.

Mientras que las chicas reprendían al polaco, Tino admitía que eso no sonaba para nada mal. Entre más lo pensaba, era la perfecta solución a sus problemas. De esa forma, podría mantenerse al lado del sueco y nunca tendría que decirle la verdad. Incluso podría llegar a quererlo no como Suomi, sino como Tino.

Sacudió la cabeza. Esa mañana, se lo había topado en el punto de encuentro y habían caminado juntos buena parte del camino, como de costumbre. No se animó a preguntarle nada, puesto que a pesar de tener una apariencia más intimidante y sombría de lo normal, sabía estaba bastante decaído. Se sintió como todo un hipócrita al intentar animarlo cuando le relató parte de lo ocurrido, puesto que él había sido el causante de su desgracia. Al final, Berwald le preguntó si podía verlo después de clases y claro que aceptó.

Dio un rápido vistazo a sus amigas, que seguían regañando a Feliks por su "ayuda" y dejó escapar un suspiro. Además de Berwald, tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Su mente estaba tan ocupada, que ni siquiera notó que Feliciano esperaba fuera del salón. En ese momento su único pensamiento era si conseguiría llegar con vida al final de las clases.

-Yo…de verdad lo lamento…haberte molestado y engañado y eso…

Iván lo escuchaba atento con una gran sonrisa que aunque parecía amable, producía escalofríos. El finlandés tomó aire y siguió hablando.

-Sé que estuvo mal y prometo no volverlo a hacer-sacó una cajita-Y por si mis disculpas no son suficientes…

-¡Un girasol!-exclamó alegremente al abrir la cajita y ver el prendedor- No debiste haberte molestado-le puso una mano en el hombro y por poco suelta un grito, pero se mordió la lengua y se obligó a seguir sonriendo-Es muy lindo.

-¿E-eso significa que está bien?-preguntó no muy convencido.

-Da-respondió mientras se lo colocaba en su bufanda-Sólo pórtate bien y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Tino suspiró aliviado al verlo alejarse. A pesar de saber que no había hecho nada malo y que por tanto no le correspondía disculparse, pensó era lo mejor que podía hacer para garantizar su seguridad e Iván parecía muy contento con su regalo. Eso resolvía uno de sus problemas.

-Oye tú.

O tal vez no. La mirada que Natalia le dirigió le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso los había visto? Por su expresión parecía que sí. Y no estaba nada contenta.

-¿Por qué le diste eso?

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando…-desvió la mirada al saberse descubierto.

-Lo sabes-insistió en tono amenazante-Y quiero que me digas por qué le diste un regalo.

-¡Estás equivocada!-negó enérgicamente-¡No es eso, lo juro!-su nerviosismo se incrementaba cada vez más-Y-yo nunca quise darle un regalo, es que…um…-la bielorrusa lo miró, ansiosa por su respuesta-Es decir, sí se lo dí pe-pero…-su mente se esforzaba por idear alguna excusa que lo librara de convertirse en su víctima, pero le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse-No fue mi intención. Alguien me pidió que se lo diera.

Natalia se aproximó, arqueando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién?

-U-una chica-se apresuró a contestar-No la conozco, nunca la había visto. Si supiera quién es te lo diría, pero te juro que no lo sé.

Contuvo la respiración mientras evaluaba si le había dicho la verdad. Realmente deseaba que le creyera o de lo contrario, no quería ni pensar de lo que sería capaz.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Natalia asintió una vez y luego se alejó, murmurando algo que el finlandés no alcanzó a escuchar. Se sentía algo mal por haberle mentido. Por otra parte, era eso o que le cortara la cabeza. Y todavía le quedaba un asunto muy importarte del cuál debía hacerse cargo.

Berwald esperaba ansioso fuera de la Academia Hetalia. Sus clases habían terminado temprano y apenas y podía esperar para encontrarse con su amigo. Ni siquiera recordó que le había prometido a un cierto ruso que no volvería a aparecerse por ahí. De verdad tenía que ver a Tino.

No pretendía importunarlo con sus problemas, sobre todo porque no hacía mucho que lo conocía, pero algo en él le agradaba mucho y le inspiraba confianza. Se sintió culpable cuando le relató parte de lo sucedido con Suomi y notó lo preocupado que estaba, no había sido esa su intención, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y definitivamente ese alguien no iba a ser Soren (quien por cierto tenía sus propios problemas). Y pensó que Tino lo comprendería.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Iván Braginski saliendo de la escuela y se apresuró a ocultarse. Estaba seguro que Tino llevaría las de perder si lo veían ahí. Por suerte, parecía estar muy entusiasmado caminando al lado de ese otro chico de cabello negro y largo para notarlo. Aunque un detalle no pasó por alto para el de lentes.

"_¿Girasol…?"_

Alcanzó a identificar que el ruso llevaba en su bufanda un prendedor idéntico al que hubiera comprado Suomi. ¿Casualidad? Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Salió de su escondite a toda prisa, listo para seguirlo y averiguar un par de cosas. Menos mal que alguien alcanzó a detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡Berwald!-intervino Tino al verlo-¿Pero qué estás pensando? Si Iván te descubre…¿Berwald?

El sueco centró su atención en el ojivioleta que lo llamaba, lanzando luego una fugaz mirada al joven de la bufanda que se había alejado bastante. Suspiró para calmarse y concluyó que Tino tenía razón. Seguramente nada bueno habría pasado si Iván lo hubiera visto. Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas. Ese prendedor y el de Suomi no tenían por qué ser el mismo. Muchas personas podían tener uno igual.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-No i'porta-negó con un movimiento de cabeza-Ll'gué a'tes, q'ría v'rte.

El finlandés se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para disimularlo en un gesto que al otro le pareció conocido, pero no supo de dónde.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-musitó en voz baja-¿Nos vamos?

Caminaron en silencio sin rumbo aparente. Berwald de por sí no hablaba mucho y Tino tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para intentar iniciar una conversación y no se atrevía a preguntarle sobre su fallida cita con Suomi.

Finalmente, llegaron al mismo parque al que hubieran huido luego del desafortunado primer encuentro que tuvieron. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente, por lo que podrían disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo sin que nadie los molestara.

-La pregunta es bastante tonta, pero…¿Cómo estás?

El sueco contempló unos instantes a su amigo sin saber que responder. La incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería con la finlandesa aún le pesaba bastante, pero el notar su sincera preocupación de alguna forma le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. No sabía por qué, pero así era.

-¿Crees que h'ce algo mal?

-No. No creo que haya sido culpa tuya.

Nuevamente, un incómodo silencio llenó el ambiente. El ojivioleta aprovechó para pensar cuidadosamente lo que le diría.

-Ella en verdad te importa mucho, ¿verdad?-el de lentes asintió pesadamente y Tino cerró un puño con fuerza-Yo…esto va a ser un poco raro.

Lo condujo hacia una banca y lo obligó a sentarse. Berwald ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de confusión. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando el finlandés lo abrazó de improviso y se sonrojó intensamente.

-Se que…sería mejor si una linda chica te abrazara-soltó una risita corta, estrechándolo con más fuerza-Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, si te hago sentir incómodo…

Berwald negó enérgicamente. Sí, era algo raro estar así con otro chico y parte de él se sentía mal por aprovecharse de Tino, pero el contacto con el pequeño rubio le resultaba sumamente relajante. Quería estar así sólo un poco más.

-¿Crees que ella me od'a?-preguntó con algo de temor.

-No-sonrió tristemente-No creo que ella te odie. Seguramente…-hizo una pausa, meditando con cuidado sus palabras- seguramente tiene miedo.

El sueco levantó la mirada y lo observó en silencio, cómo pidiéndole que se explicara mejor.

-L-lo que quiero decir es…t-tal vez siente que…no la conoces lo suficiente.

-P'ro q'ero c'nocerla.

-Puede que piense que si lo haces, entonces no sentirás lo mismo por ella.

-Me s'guiría g'stando ig'al.

Tino se quedó helado. Su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. Berwald era sincero, eso no podía dudarlo. Y además recordó lo que le había dicho la vez anterior, que lo importante en una pareja era aceptarse y quererse, lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera si uno de sus integrantes se vestía de mujer. ¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo si le contara la verdad?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El sueco guardó silencio unos minutos antes de responder.

-Porque…creo que yo tamb'én le g'sto, y ella…me agr'da m'cho.

"_No puedo seguir mintiéndole, de verdad está sufriendo..."_

-Gr'cias.

-¿Eh?-lo soltó y el de lentes aprovechó para levantarse-¿P-por qué? No he hecho nada.

-S'lo gr'cias-le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Ya no se sentía tan triste-Eres un b'en am'go.

El ojivioleta se sorprendió enormemente por el gesto. Era la primera vez que Berwald le sonreía de esa forma. Que le sonreía a él como Tino, no como Suomi. Experimentó un sentimiento de victoria. ¿Sería acaso una señal de que podría llegar a quererlo?

Fue interrumpido bruscamente de sus pensamientos por el tono de su celular. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio para no decir nada inapropiado. Su enojo se incrementó cuando identificó el número.

-¿Feliks?-preguntó de mala manera, ajeno a la mirada curiosa del sueco.

-¡Tipo, tienes que venir en este mismo instante! ¡Así pero ya!

-Si gritas tanto no puedo entenderte, ¿qué…?

-¡Es Elizabetha!

Tras decirle a su amigo que por favor lo disculpara, salió corriendo a toda prisa a casa de la chica. Berwald no hizo preguntas, por la expresión de Tino era más que obvio que algo muy grave había ocurrido. En esos momentos él era quién más le preocupaba. ¿Qué habría pasado? Deseó que no fuera nada demasiado grave y que de ser posible, pudiera ayudarlo así como antes el finlandés lo hubiera ayudado antes.

El ansioso ojivioleta se apresuró a llegar a casa de de la chica. Feliks no le había dado muchos detalles, tan sólo que algo muy malo había pasado y que la húngara necesitaba ayuda. Al principio pensó que exageraba, pero cuando la vio…

-Antes que digas algo, te juro que no estoy tan mal como parece.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y en un cabestrillo. Elizabetha no era alguien que se lastimara muy a menudo, así que encontrarla así lo impresionó profundamente.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó al fin.

-Natalia-respondió Lilly y la castaña hizo una mueca.

-¡Bah!-exclamó molesta-Si no me hubiera tropezado…¡Ay!-quiso mover el brazo vendado.

-¡Eli! Recuerda que necesitas descansar.

-¿Natalia le hizo eso?-se puso pálido.

-Tipo, fue a buscarla porque quería que le diera información de una chica-explicó el polaco, pasando por alto la mirada asesina de la húngara, que al parecer no quería que hablara- Como qué, le mandó un regalo a Iván y quiere saber quién es.

Tino sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Elizabetha le indicó algo a Lilly, quien asintió y golpeó a Feliks en la nuca, cumpliendo con la petición de su amiga.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso-lo consoló la castaña- Todos sabemos que Natalia está loca.

Aparentemente, después de ver cómo le entregaban ese lindo regalo a Iván y de considerarlo con cuidado, la bielorrusa llegó a la conclusión de que sólo había una persona capaz de atreverse a intentar arrebatárselo: La chica del festival. Sonaba bastante lógico. Se había mostrado bastante interesado y si mal no recordaba, un chico de otra escuela, uno con el que Iván había competido en el festival por mantener la atención de la desconocida, había visitado la Academia Hetalia. Obviamente estaba engañando a su querido e inocente ruso y no podía permitírselo, claro que no, y el que enviara a alguien más a darle un regalo era una clara prueba de ello.

Fue por eso que buscó a Elizabetha, esperando obtener algo de información. Pero se limitó a decirle que no sabía nada y cuando intentó preguntarle (amenazar) a Feliks, resultó evidente que le ocultaban algo, puesto que al acorralar al polaco, parecía dispuesto a hablar con tal que lo dejara salir con vida. Menos mal que la húngara intervino y luego de intercambiar unos cuantos empujones, todo terminó cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo. Natalia tampoco salió ilesa, y por lo menos le quedó la satisfacción de que pudo hacerla caer una vez y cuando la vio alejarse, notó algunos rasguños.

El ojivioleta sintió un escalofrío _"Ellas me dan mucho miedo"._

-Y como qué, tenemos que decidir qué hacer con el otro asuntito…¡Auch!

Esta vez, Lilly lo golpeó por iniciativa propia. Tino los contempló en silencio, pensando en lo sospechosa que resultaba su actitud.

-¿Qué otro asuntito?

-No es nada, en serio-quiso tranquilizarlo la húngara, pero no le creyó-Uh…de acuerdo. Feliciano fue a buscarnos después de que te fuiste. Su familia tiene un restaurante de comida italiana, seguro lo conoces.

Asintió. Ese lugar se encontraba cerca del café dónde Berwald lo había lleva…había llevado a Soumi.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Bueno, pues al parecer estaba en remodelaciones y por eso estuvo cerrado temporalmente-continuó explicando Lilly-Y pues…

-¡Quieren un súper acto para la reapertura!-exclamó Feliks.

Iba a preguntar a qué se referían, cuando captó la idea. Feliciano les había pedido que actuaran en la reapertura del restaurante.

-¿Quiere que nosotros…?

-No esta vez-lo interrumpió Elizabetha-Ya te metiste en muchos problemas, déjanos hacernos cargo.

-Pero estás lastimada. No puedes salir así.

-¡Claro que puedo!-sonrió para darle confianza- Me lastimé el brazo, no la pierna. Aún puedo bailar.

-Él tiene razón, Eli-la llamó su amiga-Tienes que descansar.

-Sí, tipo, tú deja todo en mis manos-el polaco le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la rubia-Nosotros dos nos haremos cargo.

-No es que desconfíe de Lilly, pero…-lo miró unos instantes y se cubrió el rostro con su mano sana-Estoy preocupada. Y Meimei tuvo que salir de la ciudad para ir a esa reunión familiar…

-Entonces dejen que los ayude.

Centraron su atención en el ojivioleta, quien lucía bastante decidido.

-De verdad no es necesario-insistió la húngara.

-Técnicamente te lastimaste por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera mentido a Natalia…-sacudió la cabeza-Todavía recuerdo los pasos y la coreografía. Por favor, de verdad tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Y…y eso por qué?-preguntó Lilly con cautela.

-Voy a invitar a Berwald-se escucharon una serie de exclamaciones por la sorprendente noticia-Ya lo decidí, voy a decirle la verdad y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Basta de ser cobarde.

-¿E-estás seguro?-la castaña le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación y el ojivioleta le sonrió para calmarla.

-Seguro. Necesita saberlo para aceptarlo o para…olvidarlo y continuar-agachó la mirada unos momentos, pero casi de inmediato volvió a su expresión alegre de siempre-Ambos lo necesitamos. No puedo sentirme así con alguien que no me aceptaría por…bueno, por mí-Lilly tomó su mano, enternecida y Feliks le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-Si pasa algo que no sea lo que espero, quiero que al menos pueda recordar a Suomi de buena manera, no a Tino, la persona que lo engañó.

-Tino…-lo llamó en un susurro Elizabetha.

El finlandés se alejó un poco, dándoles la espalda. Se había demorado, pero al fin pudo tomar una decisión. Quería pensar que con un poco de suerte, Berwald no lo odiaría.

"_Basta de pensar en esas cosas por ahora"_

Tomó aire y se dirigió a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno…Feliks, Lilly, ¿la función es mañana, no? ¡Tenemos que ensayar!

Esta vez, sería su última aparición como Suomi.

* * *

¿Se le hará a Tino al fin contarle la verdad a Berwald? *se esconde de las pedradas, los cuchillos y los tomates que le avientan* ¡Prometo que esta vez no tardare! Benditas vacaciones, cuanta falta me hacen T.T Espero q sigan al pendiente para ver cómo termina la historia. Y tbn aviso q incluiré un extra DenxNor.

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Demoré…bastante tiempo en subir esto. Escuela y otras cosas, la principal: falta de inspiración me lo impidieron. Por que aunque empecé a escribirlo muy bien, pero avanzándole lento, llegó un punto…varios en realidad donde me trabé y tuve que reescribir esas partes varias veces hasta que finalmente comenzó a tomar forma. Pero aún así, cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo…no me convencía! D8 y estuve muy tentada a borrarlo y honestamente, a dejar así el fic incompleto, pero se me hizo demasiado injusto v.v. Así que, luego de pensarlo mucho (y gracias a 2 personitas), me decidí a subirlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme!

Ya dicho todo, pasemos al final del fic:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿porqué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

No pensaba que fuera posible, pero toda su tristeza y preocupación por Suomi fueron olvidadas momentáneamente en cuanto Tino recibió esa llamada urgente durante su último encuentro y tuvo que marcharse. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Fue entonces que Berwald notó algo que pasó por alto en ese momento. Por estar tan sumido en su pena, no se dio cuenta que el finlandés también lucía distraído y afligido. Seguramente tenía sus propios problemas y sin embargo, los dejó de lado para enfocarse en ayudarlo a él. ¿Y así se decía su amigo? Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que Tino no estaba bien y más se recriminaba por no haberse tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo se encontraba, por ni siquiera haberlo notado y en lugar de eso, permitirle que lo consolara y confortara cuando el mismo ojivioleta parecía necesitar ayuda.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo vio. Intentó comunicarse, pero el otro se limitaba a responderle que estaba algo ocupado y que pronto volvería a llamarlo, que no se preocupara por él y que todo iba a estar bien. Lo cual por supuesto no hacía más que incrementar su ansiedad. Claro que Berwald seguía pensando en Suomi y en qué pasaría con ella, pero igualmente le molestaba saber que su preciado amigo podría estar lidiando solo con alguna complicada situación y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Sentía estaba siendo especialmente desagradecido, puesto que Tino lo había defendido de Iván y además lo escuchó y consoló cuando le habló de Suomi.

No sabía qué más hacer. Cuando se lo topaba antes o después de la escuela, apenas intercambiaban un rápido saludo y unas pocas palabras y el finlandés corría apresurado a dónde fuera que tuviera que ir. Realmente parecía ocupado, y si bien a Berwald le pareció ligeramente mejorado, igual intuía que algo no marchaba bien, casi como si le estuviera ocultado algo, ¿pero qué?

Contempló seriamente la posibilidad de buscar a Elizabetha, puesto que Tino le mencionó en una ocasión que la conocía. Tal vez ella pudiera contarle lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, tuvo que olvidar la idea. La chica tampoco se había vuelto a comunicar con él para darle noticias de Suomi y no tenía el valor de ir a buscarla a su casa, temiendo pudieran pensar que era un acosador obsesivo o algo así (como Soren). Ir a la Academia Hetalia estaba completamente fuera de discusión dado que su promesa de no aparecerse ahí seguía vigente y si Iván se daba cuenta, lo único que conseguiría sería darle más complicaciones a Tino. Y hablando de Iván…¿Y si había vuelto a molestarlo? Si ese era el caso, no podía permitirlo. Estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse al ruso de ser necesario con tal de ayudar al finlandés.

Su intención se vio interrumpida cuando recibió un sorpresivo mensaje en su celular de parte de Tino, quien le pidió verlo en un conocido restaurante italiano para hablar de Suomi.

Berwald apenas podía creerlo. Por su mente desfilaron todo tipo de posibilidades. ¿Y si de alguna manera se las ingenió para convencer a la finlandesa de que le diera otra oportunidad? ¿O qué tal si se le adelantó para hablar con ella y tan sólo quería darle el mensaje de la chica? Sea cual fuera el caso, decidió ir y averiguarlo de una vez, para bien o para mal, ya no deseaba seguirse mortificando. Claro que nunca contempló lo que pasaría esa noche.

El restaurante estaba a reventar.

Dejando de lado la buena comida y el agradable ambiente, muchos de los asistentes habían acudido especialmente para presenciar el acto de reapertura. Una parte considerable de ellos eran compañeros de Feliciano y Lovino. Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Alfred, Arthur e incluso Iván. Eso sin contar a otros que pensaban aprovechar esa oportunidad para volver a ver a las lindas chicas que actuaron en el festival y esperaban tener mejor suerte que esa vez (como en el caso de Francis).

-Tipo, me encanta ver a todos mis fans.

Les habían condicionado un pequeño camerino en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Lilly y Feliks estaban terminando de alistarse. Tino, o mejor dicho Suomi, pensó que sería más prudente vestirse en casa Elizabetha, así que esperaba por los otros dos acompañado de la castaña, quien seguía lastimada y no actuaría en esa ocasión.

El ojivioleta se tomó unos minutos para observarse en silencio en el espejo. Suomi lucía igual de preocupada y ansiosa que él. Por más ridículo que sonara, parte de él había llegado a aceptarla. Después de todo, gracias a ella fue que pudo conocer a Berwald. Dentro de poco le diría adiós de forma definitiva y quedaría sólo Tino.

-No te preocupes-Lilly le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió cálidamente-Estoy segura que él vendrá y todo va a salir bien.

Suspiró y le correspondió el gesto aunque por dentro seguía muriéndose de los nervios. En los días anteriores, le había costado mucho ver a Berwald y actuar como si nada. Sobre todo cuando el sueco parecía estar preocupado por él.

La voz de Feliciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El italiano fue a decirles que ya habían llegado todos y que era mejor que salieran pronto, puesto que el público estaba bastante emocionado por verlas.

-Aunque es una pena que Elizabetha no pueda bailar con ustedes-expresó viendo a la chica-Por eso no me gustan los perros grandes, debió haber sido uno enorme si te lastimó.

Al final no quiso decir que la responsable había sido Natalia. La excusa oficial fue que un perro grande y callejero le saltó encima y por eso se había lastimado el brazo.

-Uy sí, no sabes cuánto…-repuso la húngara-Era el perro más feo y agresivo que te puedas imaginar-agregó disimulando una risita.

Por suerte Feliciano no quiso saber más detalles y la plática terminó. Elizabetha les deseó buena suerte y se dispuso a salir del camerino.

-¿A dónde vas?-cuestionó Tino algo inseguro.

-A asegurarme que ya sabes quién esté aquí-el ojivioleta no insistió más, sabía a quién se refería- Y tranquilo, no le comentaré nada importante, esperaré que tú se lo digas.

La promesa en realidad había sido a medias, pero la chica pensó que su amigo no tenía porque saberlo o de lo contrario se pondría mucho más nervioso. De cualquier manera, no tenía pensado revelarle su identidad a Berwald, tan sólo quería ir calando el terreno un poco. De verdad estaba preocupada por ambos y deseaba que todo saliera bien, se lo merecían.

Se asomó con cuidado. A otra persona le hubiera resultado muy complicado localizar a su objetivo entre tanta gente. Pero no a ella. Gracias a su…minucioso entrenamiento y sus…habilidades especiales, no tuvo ningún problema en localizar al sueco. Se hallaba algo alejado del escenario. Por suerte era lo bastante alto o no hubiera podido ver nada. A pesar de que lucía igual de serio que siempre, la chica supo que estaba muy nervioso. Probablemente esperaba ansioso por ver a Suomi y además, el hecho de que cada cuando recorriera sus alrededores con la mirada en vez de hacia el pasillo que daba a los camerinos o al escenario en sí, le indicó que muy posiblemente trataba de encontrar a Tino, ¿a quién más si no?

Esbozando una sonrisa confiada y abriéndose paso entre el resto de la gente ahí, finalmente pudo alcanzarlo.

-Hola, me alegro que pudieras venir-saludó cortésmente y el de lentes se mostró sorprendido por verla ahí y su desconcierto se hizo mayor cuando notó su brazo vendado- Un accidente, no preguntes-se apresuró a decir antes que preguntara-¿Ansioso por ver el show?

-Hm…-fue su sencilla réplica, contemplando rápidamente a su alrededor antes de volver a centrar su atención en la húngara y haciendo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. ¿Debería preguntar primero por Suomi o por Tino?

-Suomi espera hablar contigo después de la función, quería que supieras que el acto de esta noche va especialmente dedicado para ti-habló la húngara, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, ocasionando que se sonrojara-Tiene algo muy importante que decirte-el de lentes palideció y la observó fijamente- Hey no, yo no sé nada-aclaró en tono defensivo agitano la mano sana-Y también, me encontré con otra persona que te conoce-hizo una pausa que al sueco le pareció extremadamente dramática- Tino me estuvo hablando mucho de ti los últimos días.

-¿T'no…?-repitió entre incrédulo y sorprendido de que realmente lo hubiera mencionado-¿C'mo e'tá?

-¿Te preocupa?-preguntó Elizabetha y Berwald asintió enérgicamente-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Por que es mi am'go-respondió sin dudar. _"Y porque quiero verlo" _agregó mentalmente, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Sabes? Tino es alguien único. Del tipo de persona que hace todo por ayudar a sus amigos sin importar que tan difícil, peligroso o humillante –alguien estornudó en los camerinos- pueda ser. O que tan lastimado pudiera resultar por eso…

El último comentario en verdad atrajo la atención de Berwald. ¿A qué se refería Elizabetha? ¿Pudiera ser que en verdad tuviera algún grave problema y él no se enterara? Ahora estaba en verdad preocupado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la húngara le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Muchos gritos y exclamaciones entusiastas se escucharon y muchos de los presentes se dejaron ir hacia el escenario en el instante que tres lindas chicas rubias aparecieron ahí, menos mal que un suizo malhumorado andaba cerca para mantenerlos a raya. Berwald se sonrojó al reconocer a Suomi, quien lucía un poco nerviosa pero sin embargo sonreía dulcemente. Pensó que en verdad se veía muy linda.

La música comenzó a sonar y Elizabetha aprovechó para emprender la graciosa huída. Por suerte el sueco estaba tan distraído contemplando a la finlandesa que ni cuenta se dio cuando se fue. Y hablando de ella, no pudo más que maravillarse. Recordó la primera vez que la vio en el festival, ahora parecía mucho más desenvuelta y confiada, de verdad la estaba pasando bien y…¿Acaso lo habría visto? O al menos eso le pareció, que por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando le hizo un guiño y se sonrojó intensamente por el gesto. Quiso pensar que por lo menos la chica no lo odiaba. ¿Qué querría decirle? Decidió no pensar más en eso de momento y disfrutar del baile, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y sin perder noción del menor de sus movimientos. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y tanteó una pequeña cajita, un regalo que pensaba darle a Suomi después de la función.

El baile terminó y los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las tres rubias agradecieron las muestras de aprecio y se apresuraron a regresar al camerino. Se supone que debían de pasar un tiempo conviviendo con el público, pero el plan a seguir, al menos para Tino era un poco diferente, puesto que mientras Lilly, Elizabetha y Feliks se encargaban de la parte social, él aprovecharía para escabullirse por la cocina a la parte trasera del restaurante, donde esperaría a Berwald. Alguno de sus amigos le indicarían al sueco donde encontrarlo y así ambos podrían ir a un lugar más privado para conversar y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Claro que eso sonaba más fácil que llevarlo a cabo, menos mal que la húngara tenía un plan de reserva.

-¿Distracción?-cuestionó curioso el finlandés. Entre Antonio, Ludwig y Vash trataban de mantener al público a raya. Por más que se esforzaba, no había podido localizar a Berwald después de bajar del escenario, a pesar que su amiga le aseguró que seguía ahí.

-Es algo muy simple en realidad-sonrió confiada y luego le hizo una seña al polaco- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablaste con Francis sobre Arthur antes de la función?

-O sea, pero como olvidarlo-se acomodó el cabello- Si hasta yo pienso eso.

Tino observó confundido la conversación y su desconcierto se incrementó cuando vio que Feliks caminaba hacia Arthur, quien se esforzaba por controlar a un muy emocionado Alfred que llevaba consigo una libreta y una pluma para conseguir autógrafos de las chicas que habían actuado esa noche. Se dirigió a Lilly buscando una explicación, pero la pequeña rubia se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-Espera y verás-le indicó y luego la perdió de vista entre el resto de los jóvenes que esperaban por tener la oportunidad de hablarles. Menos mal que Vash estaba cerca para impedir que alguien se le acercara a su hermanita.

Y entonces pasó:

-¡Maldito Wine bastard!-la voz del inglés resonó en todo el lugar- ¿¡Qué dijiste de mi comida!

-¿Oh? Te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando…

-¡No me mientas!-se acercó amenazante al francés- ¡Ya sé que la llamaste basura!

-Pero Arthur mon cher~-quiso defenderse-No sólo soy yo, todos aquí piensan eso-comentó tranquilamente, ignorando la creciente ira del otro-No me molestaría darte unas cuantas clases de cocina-comentó distraídamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-Apuesto a que Alfred estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Eso es cierto.

-¡Tú cállate!-le ordenó a su pareja y acto seguido empujó al francés. Para entonces había un pequeño espacio libre a su alrededor, en caso de que estallara una pelea y todos observaban atentos la escena. Tan sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujocito…

-Y también como que, Francis dijo que tu ropa estaba totalmente pasada de moda, que un niño de cinco años tiene mejor gusto al vestirse en la obscuridad, que le tienes envidia y que si estás tan amargado es porque Alfred no te da suficiente amour y que a él no le importaría dártelo.

-¡Te voy a matar!-exclamó el inglés mientras se lanzaba sobre el francés.

-¡Eso Iggy, dale duro!-animaba Alfred.

Ajeno a la pelea, Berwald recorría el lugar esperando encontrar a un cierto finlandés ojivioleta. Se suponía que Tino iba a estar ahí. O bueno, al menos eso intuyó. No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía hablar con él antes de ver a Suomi. Y quien sabe, tal vez incluso pudiera presentarlos. Estaba seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Berwald?

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se topó con una jovencita rubia con un listón en su cabello. Se trataba de Lilly.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo por favor?-pidió en tono bajo, pero que el otro pudo oír perfectamente-Alguien quiere hablar contigo, es muy importante.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle de quién se trataba, fue interrumpido por una serie de maldiciones en inglés y francés. Entre Ludwig y Alfred controlaban a un muy enojado Arthur mientras que Francis era sujetado por Gilbert y Antonio. Feliciano y Lovino se abrazaban asustados, el primero pidiendo que se calmaran y el segundo exigiéndoles que se largaran.

-Parece que está a punto de terminar-comentó Lilly- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, aún siguen muy distraídos.

El de lentes asintió aún sin comprender bien que pasaba y dejó que la chica lo guiara. La pequeña rubia confiaba que entre todo el caos, nadie les prestaría atención. Estaba equivocada.

A pesar de que Berwald se imaginaba hacia donde iba, o mejor dicho, con quien, de igual manera se sorprendió cuando vio a Suomi. Le pareció igual de linda que siempre, o tal vez más, seguramente porque llevaba un buen tiempo sin encontrarse con ella. La chica notó que la observaban y cuando sus miradas se encontraron le dirigió una tímida sonrisa que hizo que el rostro del sueco se pintara por completo de rojo y su nerviosismo se intensificó cuando la finlandesa avanzó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Ven-le pidió en susurro y lo condujo a la puerta trasera, donde Elizabetha se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y Feliks les deseó suerte.

Era difícil decir quién estaba más ansioso, dado que ambos permanecieron todo el camino en silencio y cuestionándose sobre lo que pensaría el otro. Cuando finalmente le pareció a la chica que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante y nadie los molestaría, detuvo la marcha. Su acompañante iba distraído, demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo darle el regalo que le llevaba sin que ella pensara era un intento por presionarla o algo parecido. Estuvo a punto de tropezar pero logró reponerse casi de inmediato, esperando ella no hubiera notado su pequeño gesto de torpeza. Por suerte la finlandesa tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Me…me alegro mucho que hayas venido-la rubia se atrevió a romper el silencio- En serio, yo…tenía que verte y…perdón por no haberte buscado antes.

El sueco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No sabía qué sería lo más apropiado para esa ocasión: disculparse por ser tan impulsivo al pedirle que fuera su novia sin considerar sus sentimientos primero, tratar de cambiar el tema o preguntarle si ya tenía una respuesta. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Suomi volvió a hablar.

-Perdón por haberme ido de esa forma en nuestra última cita, pero…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire-Tenía que pensar algunas cosas, y antes que nada, debo decirte algo muy importante.

Otra vez, la mente de Berwald comenzó a hacer miles de conjeturas. Aún así, decidió esperar a oír lo que la chica tenía que decirle.

-Sin importar lo que pase, lo que dije antes es verdad. En serio agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y…-bajó la mirada, pero se obligó a regresarla al sueco frente a ella-eres un buen chico y te mereces ser feliz…pero yo…no te he dicho toda la verdad sobre mí…

Berwald no entendía. ¿A qué se refería con eso Suomi? ¿Tal vez no era finlandesa? ¿O el hecho de venir desde tan lejos no había sido más que un pretexto para librarse de él por si acaso? ¿O quizás que no era rubia natural? Sea cual fuera esa "verdad", pensaba que no podía ser tan grave como para cambiar sus sentimientos por ella. Porque ya había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, en serio le gustaba. Y no se refería solamente a que era muy linda, se trataba de mucho más que eso. No podía negarlo, le encantaba la forma en que se acomodaba su bonito cabello rubio detrás de su nuca y como esos traviesos mechones se deslizaban por su frente. Le parecía adorable cuando sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo y resaltaban más su blanca piel. Y sobre todo, adoraba esos grandes y expresivos ojos violeta, tan parecidos a los de…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿En qué momento se había desviado tanto de su línea de pensamiento original? ¿En qué momento había pensado en…?

-Qué casualidad encontrarlos por aquí, da.

Sueco y finlandesa se sobresaltaron ante el tono infantil y aparentemente inocente de aquella voz familiar. Berwald frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Suomi se mordió el labio y maldijo mentalmente en su idioma con todas las palabras que pudo recordar. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Maldito ruso, ¡maldito Iván Braginski!

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante, pero es que simplemente cuando vi que salieron del restaurante, no pude evitar preocuparme, ya saben…un chico y una chica a solas sin nadie más cerca…no es bueno dejarlos sin supervisión, ¿da?-se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia, empujando "accidentalmente" al de lentes, quién soltó un gruñido y sintió cómo su paciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse- Y por cierto, que lindo baile el de hace un rato, mejor que el del festival-la chica estaba demasiado consternada y molesta para tenerle miedo y fingir ser amable.

Berwald se interpuso entre ambos en un gesto claramente protector y lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que eso bastara para ahuyentarlo. No quería iniciar una pelea frente a Suomi, pero de ser necesario, no lo dudaría dos veces.

-Intentando acapararla, que injusto eres-reprendió Iván al sueco como si fuera un simple comentario, si bien era fácil percibir la amenaza oculta bajo su sonrisa infantil- ¿Y si me dejas hablar con ella un momento?

-V'te-demandó bruscamente. Sabía que más que preguntarle se lo estaba exigiendo, pero por ningún motivo iba a dejarla sola con él-D'jala en paz.

-Egoísta-por un instante, la expresión del de la bufanda se transformó por completo, pero de inmediato se corrigió-¿No crees que ella es lo suficientemente capaz de decidir con quién quiere estar?-y extendió la mano para sujetar la se Suomi, para completo horror del de lentes. Sin embargo…

-Ya basta. Cómo bien dijiste al principio, estás interrumpiendo, así que por favor retírate y déjanos en paz -la hasta ese entonces ignorada ojivioleta pronunció alzando la voz y de inmediato se zafó del agarre del otro. No conforme con eso, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo al ruso que por poco lo derriba.

No era claro quién estaba más sorprendido: Si Berwald, porque Suomi tuviera tanta fuerza o Iván, porque alguien se había atrevido a golpearlo, y encima una chica. Pero las sorpresas aún no iban a terminar.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez la gente dejaría de huir de ti si dejaras de imponerles tu voluntad?-soltó impasible. No podía evitarlo, su furia era muy grande. Como Tino, siempre se la había pasado molestándolo, y ahora, hasta como Suomi le daba problemas. Justo cuando se había armado de valor para contárselo todo a Berwald y tuvo que intervenir- ¿En verdad crees que un "se uno conmigo, da" es buena forma de acercarte a los demás? ¡Pues no lo és! ¡Y ya me cansé!¡Por eso todos te tienen miedo!-exclamó, casi gritó, pasando por alto las expresiones de desconcierto de los otros dos.

El ojivioleta pensó en lo irónico de hecho de que como Tino nunca se había atrevido a alzarle la voz al ruso, mucho menos a golpearlo. Lo más cerca que estuvo de hacerle frente fue cuando defendió a Berwald, y esa vez vaya que estaba asustado, que va asustado, aterrado. En cambio ahora experimentaba una ligera satisfacción al ver la expresión de confusión y miedo en el rostro de Iván. Ya era hora que alguien le diera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Volteó en dirección a donde provenía la voz y comprobó la verdadera razón del terror del de la bufanda. Natalia corrió a toda prisa hacia él y sin levantarlo del todo, lo jaló para abrazarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y fulminando con la mirada a la ahora nerviosa finlandesa. De pronto todo su valor había desaparecido. Berwald pareció notarlo e inmediatamente se colocó a su lado en una clara actitud protectora.

-No harías eso si supieras lo que yo sé-pronunció la chica en tono burlón y sin dejar de medio ahorcar al ruso, para después dirigirse a la ojivioleta- Conozco tu plan, no te basta con él-indicó al de lentes- ¡También quieres quitarme a mi querido Iván!-exclamó furiosa y ocasionando que el aludido empezara a forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió Suomi, que si bien seguía bastante molesta, lo disimulaba por su temor hacia la otra chica- En lo que a mí respecta, te lo regalo.

-Mientes-atacó la bielorrusa-Obviamente has conseguido engañarlos a todos-miró rápidamente a Berwald, quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando- Pero no a mí.

La finlandesa sintió un escalofrío ocasionado por la expresión de Natalia. Tuvo un mal…no, un pésimo presentimiento. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera decir frente a Berwald. No dudaba se hubiera inventado una complicada historia donde pretendía quitarle el amor (que por cierto, nunca había tenido) de Iván, en cuyo caso debería explicar aún más cosas de las que ya tenía pendientes y sobre todo, se pondría en evidencia frente a ella y al ruso también.

-¿Perdiste el habla, eh?-la chica del cabello largo dejó de asfixiar a Iván, si bien lo sujetaba con fuerza de la bufanda e ignoraba los forcejeos y esfuerzos que hacía por liberarse- Claro, es porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

-¡No lo es!-alegó nuevamente y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al sueco, tomándolo del brazo- Mejor vámonos, por favor.

-Y ahora intentas huir-la bielorrusa soltó una carcajada y dio un paso hacia ellos, arrastrando consigo al objeto de sus afectos-¿Te preocupa que él vea quien realmente eres?

Berwald sintió que lo jalaban. La ojivioleta parecía en verdad mortificada y aunque quería protegerla e irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, parte de él quería quedarse y escuchar lo que la bielorrusa tenía que decir. Es que el recordar que Suomi le pidió hablar con él solas para contarle algo, y luego con la repentina aparición de la otra chica, pues era en verdad muy sospechoso. ¿Y si…? No, conocía bien a la finlandesa. No podía dudar de ella por culpa de una desconocida. No lo valía.

Tomó su mano con intención de darle algo de seguridad y asintió, para indicarle que debían irse ya, lo que al parecer la alivió inmensamente. Sin embargo…

-¡Iván!

Entre tantos forcejeos, el ruso consiguió liberarse de su captora y echó a correr a gran velocidad. Resultaba especialmente irónico que alguien como él, que era temido por la gran mayoría de la escuela (alumnos y maestros por igual), experimentara un profundo terror hacia Natalia.

-¡Tú!-señaló de forma amenazante a la rubia-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Yo sé que quieres quitármelo!- le dio un fuerte empujón, menos mal que el sueco consiguió sostenerla- Me enteré que le enviaste un regalo…

Suomi palideció, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Berwald. Entonces recordó que días atrás, al ir a buscar a Tino, se había topado con Iván utilizando un prendedor en forma de girasol, justamente el mismo que ella había comprado esa vez que salieron juntos. Tenía que haber otra explicación, pero era demasiada coincidencia.

-Y ni intentes negarlo, porque Tino me lo contó. ¿También estás jugando con él?

Por más que usara una peluca y vestido, Tino seguía siendo hombre y por tanto no podía golpear a Natalia, era incorrecto, aunque a su parecer ella se lo tenía bien merecido. No quería imaginarse lo que el sueco pensaba en esos momentos. Como si su situación no fuera lo bastante difícil, ahora se le complicaba mucho más.

Sucedió demasiado rápido. Antes que pudiera intentar explicarse o excusarse, la bielorrusa le propinó un fuerte empujón que terminó por arrojarlo al suelo, para después salir corriendo en busca del que ella pensaba era su gran amor.

-¡S'omi!

Berwald se recriminó por haber estado tan distraído pensando en las palabras de Natalia y no haber previsto que eso podía pasar. Completamente apenado, extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero su intención se quedó a medias al observar…

-Uh…-todavía en el suelo, la ojivioleta se lamentó por el golpe y se guardó de maldecir en voz alta a la responsable- Al menos ya se fue-levantó la mirada para toparse con la expresión de desconcierto del sueco-¿Ber-Berwald?-lo llamó torpemente, pero aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima, era fácil ver que no le estaba prestando atención-Ya todo está bien, ¿Qué tienes?

No había ninguna duda, y de hecho se cuestionaba seriamente como no lo notó antes. Incluso en ese instante le resultaba imposible de creer. ¿Es decir que desde el principio…? La mente del sueco era un completo caos, no sabía cómo reaccionar y al final lo único que salió de su boca fue un nombre:

-¿T'no?

La sonrisa nerviosa de Suomi se congeló. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocar su cabello, que ahora estaba más corto, específicamente del tamaño en que lo usaba normalmente cuando era Tino. Alcanzó a distinguir a poca distancia la peluca. Seguramente se le cayó cuando Natalia lo empujó al suelo.

No, no, no y ¡no! ¡No de esa forma! ¿Por qué Berwald tuvo que descubrir así quién era en realidad? Estaba convencido de que debía estarse imaginando lo peor, y no podía culparlo. De hecho le extrañaba que aún continuara ahí y no le hubiera gritado, o reclamado…o algo, pero no. La impresión fue muy fuerte.

-Yo…esto no es…-intentó explicarle- L-lo que en verdad pasó fue…nunca quise…-cerró un puño con fuerza, y se mordió el labio, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijera podría arreglar la pésima imagen que el sueco tendría de él luego de todo lo ocurrido-Lo siento, en serio…¡Lo siento mucho!

Y acto seguido, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y sin mirar atrás. Estaba actuando muy cobardemente al huir así como así, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor a averiguar que Berwald lo despreciaba. Si tan sólo se lo hubiera contado antes…aunque ya era muy tarde para eso.

Como si la mala suerte lo persiguiera, tropezó accidentalmente y volvió a caer. Estrelló un puño contra el suelo en un vano intento por desahogar toda la frustración y tristeza que sentía, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse la mano. Aprovechando que se encontraba solo, echó a reír amargamente porque de lo contrario rompería a llorar en cualquier segundo. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de descubrir que había llegado al mismo parque que hubiera visitado varias veces al lado del sueco.

Aunque seguía sonriendo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No se sentía con ánimos de levantarse, por lo que permaneció tirado sin hacer nada. Lo había arruinado todo.

"_Con mi suerte, lo único que falta, es que empiece a llover"_

Y alcanzó a percibir que una sombra lo cubría. Levantó la mirada para contemplar a la malvada nube negra que amenazaba con volver su situación aún peor, pero en su lugar se encontró con un cierto chico rubio y alto de lentes y expresión severa.

-¿Ber…wald?-consiguió pronunciar apenas. Pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pero no, de verdad estaba ahí e incluso le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El finlandés lo consideró un poco y finalmente aceptó el gesto.

No se atrevía a verlo a la cara luego de lo ocurrido, además que que su apariencia daba pena. Estaba seguro que se veía sumamente ridículo usando un vestido, y además lleno de polvo debido a la caída. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle al de lentes, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el sueco sin cambiar su semblante en lo más mínimo, pero al ojivioleta le pareció notar algo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, muy probablemente al saber que fue engañado.

Tino suspiró. Era mejor ir directo al grano y dejarse de rodeos, no fuera que algo más pasara.

-Nunca fue mi intención engañarte-quiso disculparse- Y…tampoco es que suela vestirme así...mucho-lo contempló apenas unos segundos, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y regresó su atención al piso-Lo hice para ayudar en la presentación del festival, al grupo le faltaba un integrante y nadie estaba dispuesto a…esto-se señaló y soltó una corta risita, más por nerviosismo que otra cosa- Se suponía que sería sólo por una noche, pero no contaba con que…bueno, que Iván-pronunció el nombre con dificultad-estaría ahí, ni tampoco esperaba que tú me ayudaras…

Recordó cuando vio a Berwald por primera vez. En ese entonces había estado muy asustado y lo que más quería era alejarse de él. Y sin embargo, no cambiaria esa noche por nada del mundo, porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bien la maravillosa persona que era en realidad el sueco, a pesar que seguramente ahora lo detestaba. Pensó que tenía que decírselo.

-El haber estado contigo…aunque al principio admito que tenía mis dudas, no me arrepiento- cerró los puños con fuerza, pero dejó de hacerlo dado que aún le dolía la mano-Lo único que siento, es que te lastimé y no lo merecías, porque eres una buena persona-se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo leer la expresión del de lentes, quien se había mantenido en silencio-Todo lo que te dijo Suomi…era en serio, como Tino también pienso lo mismo y…

"…_y me gustaría seguir a tu lado"_ quiso decirle, pero a fin de cuentas no lo hizo. Sintió que no era el momento.

-¿Y el pr'ndedor?

-¿E-eh?-balbuceó confundido y nervioso por oírlo hablar. Tardó unos minutos en entender a qué se refería- Um…sí lo compré para Iván…¡Pe-pero no es lo que piensas!-negó enérgicamente y agitó los brazos con fuerza, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Le pareció notar como Berwald se tensaba y fruncía el ceño- L- lo que quiero decir es…hubiera preferido dártelo a ti como un regalo. Si se lo día Iván fue para hacerle prometer que me dejaría en paz, por favor créeme. Todo lo que te dije es la verdad. Quería contártelo antes, pero…-suspiró cansado-ya no importa.

Terminó con su relato y guardó silencio, esperando ansiosamente por una reacción de parte del otro, cualquier cosa…un "te odio", "no quiero volver a verte" o hasta un golpe era mejor que verlo ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-Por favor dime algo-más que pedir, sonó como una demanda.

El sueco contempló a Tino en silencio y luego desvió la mirada varias veces sin animarse si quiera a abrir la boca. Pensó en el regalo que originalmente llevaba para Suomi, ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Dentro de las múltiples situaciones que se había imaginado, esa nunca se le pasó por la mente.

-No lo sé…-consiguió pronunciar al fin. Se sentía demasiado abrumado como para responderle de otra forma.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba decepcionado y muy dolido y que quería salir corriendo de ahí y olvidarse de todo, pero al mismo tiempo…¿Por qué fue tras Tino? ¿Acaso estaba tan ansioso por conocer sus motivos para engañarlo? No, más bien era que esperaba tener alguna razón para justificarlo aunque fuera un poco. Si bien lo cierto era que aún al haberlo escuchado, seguía sin saber qué pensar. Parte de él sentía que había perdido a la chica que le gustaba y a un valioso amigo, todo en la misma noche.

Lo contempló largamente sin evitar cuestionarse si el finlandés le habría dicho toda la verdad. Aunque lucía bastante afligido, ya lo había engañado una vez y no quería que volviera a repetirse. Sería demasiado doloroso y no pensaba arriesgarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sentía como si le estuviera dando vueltas, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y asimilar todo aquello. Porque otra parte de él quería creerle, en serio que quería hacerlo. Tampoco le agradaba verlo tan decaído, totalmente lo contrario al Tino de siempre, y sabía que en cierta forma él era el responsable. Pero era muy pronto para darle una respuesta.

Volvió a suspirar y a observarlo en silencio. Aún no podía decir lo que el otro esperaba a escuchar, pero sí podía hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, primero debía encargarse de algo.

-¿Qué vas a…?-cuestionó al verlo sacar su celular.

-El'zabetha-respondió el de lentes sin darle la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta- ¿Qu'eres r'gresar así?

El ojivioleta cayó en cuenta de qué hablaba y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ya había tenido más que suficiente de fingir ser chica y vestirse como una. Menos mal que Berwald no le permitió irse así y exponerse a más rídiculos potenciales.

A pesar que le aseguro no era necesario que se quedara, el sueco no se movió ni mostró tener intenciones de irse. Si bien durante todo ese tiempo hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

Por suerte la húngara no tardó mucho en aparecer, llevando un cambio de ropa para Tino y además acompañada por Lilly y Feliks. Fue bastante obvio para los tres que la verdad salió la luz y algo pasó entre el sueco y el finlandés, porque cuando llegaron ambos seguían sin decirse nada y evitando mirarse. Así que ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por hablar o preguntarles lo que sucedió.

Berwald tomó eso como su señal para retirarse. Pero antes y por primera vez en todo ese rato, se acercó al finlandés para susurrarle algo. Luego, con el mayor disimulo del mundo, se las ingenió para pasarle una pequeña cajita negra. Miró fugazmente a los recién llegados, los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó sin decir otra cosa. Tan sólo una vez se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro. Pero Tino ya se había refugiado tras el tronco de un árbol esperando conseguir un poco de privacidad para quitarse de una vez por todas ese vestido y ya no pudo verlo.

Haciendo gala de una increíble paciencia, consideración y sobre todo discreción, las dos chicas y Feliks esperaron hasta que el sueco se hubo ido y el finlandés cambiado de ropa para acercarse a hablar con él. Su preocupación era más que obvia, pero curiosamente, su amigo lucía un poco más tranquilo que cuando llegaron. Pero aún con eso, no estaban del todo seguros de cómo tocar el tema.

-Tino…-empezó Elizabetha.

-Um…tú…-continuó Lilly.

-Cómo que, ¿necesitas un abrazo?-todos, incluyendo el aludido, miraron extrañados al polaco-¿Qué? Tipo, cuando estoy triste eso y un helado siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

-Por hoy, aceptaré tu oferta, Feliks-el ojivioleta soltó una corta risa y le permitió que le abrazara y hasta que le acariciara la cabeza-Sé que quieren saber qué pasó, prometo que mañana les contaré todo, pero por hoy ya fue suficiente.

-No tienes que decirnos si no quieres-se apresuró decir Elizabetha.

-Está bien, creo que me hará bien hablarlo-suspiró y miró al suelo- sería peor fingir que nunca pasó.

Sintió como le dirigían una mirada llena de preocupación.

-De verdad les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí, pero necesito estar solo, para pensar-agregó rápidamente al ver que dudaban- Y también tengo otro favor que pedirles…

-Lo que sea por ayudarte-respondió rápidamente Lilly.

-Quiero pedirles que por favor no busquen a Berwald ni intenten hablar con él.

-¿Te dijo algo?-cuestionó de inmediato la húngara.

-Sí y no, prometo que mañana les explicaré con más calma.

En verdad se sentía agotado por todo lo ocurrido. Lo único que quería era marcharse y dormir un poco. Aunque sabía que muy probablemente no conseguiría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. O lo que sería peor, sentía que su subconsciente lo traicionaría y un cierto chico alto rubio y de lentes aparecería en sus sueños. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo que Berwald no lo odiaba, sólo quedaba esperar…

-¡Tino!

Detuvo su marcha al oír la voz de Feliks. El polaco corrió hacia él y se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

-Como que, ni Eli ni Lilly me querían dejar hablar porque tipo, estabas muy mal…¡Pero voy a decirlo de todas formas!

El confundido ojivioleta lo vio tomar aire y prepararse para pronunciar la que parecía ser la revelación del siglo. Conociéndolo, podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Tipo, como chico o chica, ¡eres genial! Y casi tan lindo como yo. Si Berwald no puede apreciar eso, entonces como que, mejor búscate algo mejor. Que no se te olvide que vales mucho y también mereces ser feliz.

Tino se sorprendió, pero admitió que las palabras de Feliks eran más que ciertas. Vaya que el polaco podía tener razón de vez en cuando. Y por más difícil que fuera aceptarlo, sabía que lo mejor sería hacerle caso, por más difícil que pudiera resultar. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido.

Le quedaba el consuelo que Berwald no lo odiaba, al menos de eso estaba seguro. Momentos atrás y antes de marcharse, el sueco le había susurrado: "Dame tiempo". A pesar que no quería hacerse ilusiones, ya era muy tarde.

No fue sino hasta que se cercioró no había nadie más cerca que se atrevió a abrir la cajita negra que le hizo entrega Berwald. Dentro se encontraba un anillo plateado que pese a su sencillez le resultó sumamente hermoso. Pensó que debía de haberse tratado de un regalo para Suomi, y sin embargo el de lentes de todas formas se lo dio a él. ¿Significaba eso que podía tener algo de esperanza? ¿Quería decir que le perdonó el engaño? ¿O tal vez se lo dio simplemente por pena, porque no quería tirarlo?

Sacó el anillo para examinarlo mejor. Tuvo el impulso de ponérselo, pero se contuvo. "Dame tiempo". Esas dos palabritas resonaban en su mente.

"_Tal vez…no todo esté perdido"_ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como intentando darse ánimos y luego guardó el anillo. "_supongo que…sólo queda esperar…"_

* * *

_¿Qué dijeron, eso fue todo? _¡Pues no! Aún falta el epílogo. Ahí verán cuál fue la decisión final de Berwald.


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente les traigo la parte que faltaba, el epílogo. Lamento la espera! Quisiera aprovechar para agradecerles nuevamente por todos sus reviews y sus comentarios, me motivaron a terminar de escribir este fic como no tienen una idea, muchísimas gracias por eso! Siento que debería poner otra cosa, pero creo que ya fue suficiente espera, así que mejor dejo que sigan leyendo, espero que les guste! ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿porqué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así.

El sueco observó extrañado a su pareja, cayendo en cuenta después de lo que había enfadado a Tino. Lo había llamado Suomi sin querer.

-P'rdón-se disculpó bajando la mirada.

Sabía que al ojivioleta todavía le afectaba lo sucedido y que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y se esforzara por ocultarlo lo mejor posible, temía que Berwald no se hubiera olvidado de su alter ego femenino y sólo lo estuviera usando como un tipo de reemplazo para compensar que Suomi no era real. Pero Tino no podría estar más equivocado. Era simplemente que el sueco lo llamaba así como si en realidad le estuviera diciendo "querido" o "cariño". No lo había dicho con mala intención.

-¿E'tonces c'mo q'eres que te ll'me?

-Sólo Tino está bien.

El de lentes pareció un poco decaído y el otro rubio pareció notarlo. Tres meses a su lado siendo él mismo le habían enseñado a entenderlo un poco mejor y a su peculiar forma de pensar. Seguramente pensaba que por ser pareja deberían de tener sobrenombres cariñosos o algo así. Suspiró resignado y en parte algo conmovido. Berwald era realmente tierno.

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres?-intentó arreglar las cosas-Mientras no me digas "novia", "cielo"…o Suomi-pronunció lo último con dificultad-cualquier cosa estará bien.

Berwald lo miró ilusionado y pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta. Por su mente cruzó la palabra "esposa", pero sintió que se estaba precipitando un poco. Lo discutiría con Tino cuando su relación pasara del año.

-¿F'n?-dijo algo dudoso y el ojivioleta no supo a qué se refería-Por F'ndlandia, si'nifica lo m'smo que S'omi pero es d'ferente-agregó para explicarse mejor.

-Está bien-asintió luego de considerarlo unos minutos que al sueco le parecieron eternos-Pero si tú me llamas así, yo también quiero llamarte de otra forma…

Ante lo último, el más alto palideció. En su tiempo juntos había llegado a descubrir el gusto tan "original" que tenía su novio para los nombres y no sabía que esperar.

-Si yo soy Fin…entonces tú serás Su, por Suecia-acordó con una gran sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban a Berwald-¿Te parece?

El de lentes asintió entusiasta ante la propuesta.

Aún guardaba en su memoria aquella noche cuando descubrió la verdad acerca de Suomi y Tino. En ese entonces se había sentido traicionado y herido.

"Dame tiempo" Fue su petición en ese momento. Necesitaba tiempo para meditarlo todo con cuidado. Tardó una semana y varias noches en vela para volver a presentarse ante el finlandés y decirle que quería conocerlo siendo él mismo, sin disfraces ni máscaras (ni vestidos).

Poco a poco, recobró la confianza en Tino y el sentimiento de incomodidad entre ambos desapareció. Le tomó al sueco casi un mes (todavía se reprendía haber tardado tanto) y varias noches de insomnio más, admitir que así como en su momento fue cautivado por la dulce sonrisa de Suomi, se sentía igual cuando el ojivioleta le dirigía el mismo gesto. Y también, el recordar la expresión triste del finlandés cuando le contó todo, le ocasionaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Pensó que se habría sentido igual de haberse tratado de algo completamente diferente dicho por Suomi. Porque a fin de cuentas, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, aún le pertenecían a la misma persona.

Y es que si al principio se enamoró del finlandés en su versión femenina, y después fue cautivado por él al conocerlo y volverse amigos, era que simplemente estaba destinado a quererlo de cualquier forma, era inevitable. Pero el temor no sólo a lastimarse él, sino también a Tino, fue lo que le hizo esperar para decírselo.

Hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y lo citó en el parque que con tanta frecuencia visitaban, y además, le pidió que llevara el anillo que le dio aquella noche.

De sobra está decir lo nervioso que lucía el ojivioleta, y el de lentes también sufría una profunda ansiedad. Temía que en algún punto el otro pensara que si quería estar con él era para aferrarse a un espejismo.

De modo que, haciendo acopio de toda su expresividad, elocuencia y diplomacia, se las ingenió para abrir su corazón (de manera bastante torpe, pues olvidó el discurso que había preparado para la ocasión) y decirle:

"_No olvidaré a Suomi y no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, porque así fue como te conocí y como pude descubrir tu verdadero yo. Me gusta, todo tú me gustas. Amo a Tino Väinämöinen y de ninguna manera eso cambiará"_

Tras lo cual le pidió el anillo y se lo puso. El ojivioleta finalmente comprendió el significado del "Dame tiempo" que le hubiera pedido Berwald: "Dame tiempo, quiero aceptarte y tal vez así pueda entregarte el anillo apropiadamente". Le tomó un poco, pero logró cumplirlo y ni Tino ni Berwald podrían estar más felices.

Pasaron su primera tarde como pareja sentados en una banca del parque, apoyados uno en el otro y tomados de la mano. Luego, en algún punto, Berwald cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, notó que ya estaba anocheciendo. A su lado, Tino también se hallaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Era más que obvio que alguien además de él pasó varias noches presa de insomnio.

Sabía que para otros eso sería considerado como una muy aburrida primera cita. Pero tanto para el ojivioleta como para él, era un recuerdo muy valioso y al igual que ciertos eventos pasados por los que (y a pesar de los que) terminaron juntos, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Además del hecho que fueran pareja, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo.

Iván decidió tomar en cuenta la "gentil" recomendación de Suomi y comenzar a ser más amable con los demás. Específicamente, con un cierto estudiante chino a quien le contó la dramática historia de cómo terminó con el ojo morado por defender a una pobre e indefensa chica de un malvado e intimidante desconocido.

Y eso bastó para ganarse a Yao. Si bien hubo muchos que pusieron en duda la veracidad de ese relato, fue algo que nunca se pudo comprobar del todo. Porque ver al ruso con un ojo morado era algo increíble. Pero nadie se molestó en investigar al respecto.

Para desgracia de algunos y felicidad de otros, como por ejemplo el chico mencionado en el punto anterior, debido al trabajo de su padre, Natalia fue transferida a otra escuela en otra ciudad. Gracias a la distancia, le era imposible merodear por su antigua institución. Si bien cada cuando se encargaba de mandarle cartas a Iván para asegurarse que no la olvidara. E Iván optó por omitir mencionar el hecho de que se había cambiado de casa y por lo tanto esa ya no era su dirección y no las recibía.

Soren y Nils continuaban con su relación. Para sorpresa de muchos, era una bastante estable. Incluso llegaron a salir un par de veces en compañía de Berwald y Tino. Pero hablar de lo sucedido en aquellas citas dobles probablemente sería muy largo. Basta con saber que irremediablemente, sueco y danés terminaban peleando y sus respectivas parejas tenían que intervenir para separarlos (o en el caso de Nils, intervenir para noquear a Soren).

Feliks era otro de los que disfrutaba de la ausencia de Natalia. Y no era para menos, así tenía a Toris para él sólo. El polaco aún continuaba ensayando junto a Elizabetha, Lilly y MeiMei, la nueva integrante del equipo. Se podía decir que gozaban de bastante popularidad y muchos estaban seguros que ganarían el próximo festival de talentos. Y hablando de eso…

-¡Tino!

El aludido se giró al oír su nombre. Se encontraba a mitad de una agradable cita con Berwald. Ambos acababan de salir del café habitual cuando se toparon con Elizabetha y Feliks. Lilly y Meimei veían algo más atrás.

-Que…bueno que…te encontramos-expresó la húngara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó el finlandés con cierta prudencia. No sabía porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Berwald percibió el nerviosismo de su novio, porque tomó su mano, esperando que eso lo tranquilizara un poco.

-Tipo, queríamos pedirte un fa…

-¡No!-exclamó sin darle oportunidad a Feliks de que terminara de hablar y se ocultó detrás de su novio, como si eso pudiera hacerlo desaparecer-¡Sé lo que van a pedirme y la respuesta es no!

-Pero si no es nada malo-quiso excusarse Elizabetha, y tras ella Lilly y Meimei asintieron. Berwald las observaba confundido, para luego centrar su atención en el ojivioleta. Sentía que se perdió de algo importante.

-¿Creen que no se que ya comenzaron con los ensayos para el próximo festival?-reclamó apenas asomándose de su escondite. El sueco mientras tanto, pronunció un sencillo "ah" en señal de comprensión- Y sobre todo…¿creen que no se que alguien –todas las miradas se centraron un distraído Feliks- ha estado promocionando el grupo como un quinteto?

Eran matemáticas simples y un poco de lógica, al menos para Berwald: tres chicas más un polaco dan igual a cuatro. Pero un quinteto está formado por cinco personas, no cuatro. Considerando los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, era más que obvio en quién habían pensado para que fuera el quinto integrante. Y era más que obvio que el susodicho no estaba para nada contento.

-No lo haré y no pueden obligarme. No volveré a ponerme un vestido y salir así en público-negó enérgicamente el ojivioleta, y su novio le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo, aunque lo cierto es que en su mente aparecieron varias imágenes referentes al último comentario- ¿Ya olvidaron todo lo que pasó la última vez?

-Pero…al final todo salió bien, ¿no es así?-intervino tímidamente la pequeña Lilly y Tino pensó que la pequeña rubia había pasado demasiado tiempo con Elizabetha.

-Lilly tiene razón-habló Meimei con una gran sonrisa-Me contó toda la historia y quisiera aprovechar para darte las gracias por la gran ayuda que les diste mientras yo no estuve, y también decir que sería un honor compartir el escenario contigo.

-¡Tipo, como que tienes que decir que sí!-insistió Feliks con su mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado. Esa técnica nunca fallaba con Toris, suponía sería igual en esta ocasión, sobre todo porque el resto de las chicas lo imitaron.

-Yo…uh…e-es que…-el finlandés retrocedió un paso y miró rápidamente al sueco como buscando apoyo. Lástima que el de lentes estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en…quién sabe qué, pero tardaría un poco en volver a la realidad. Suspiró resignado, le quedaba una última alternativa y esperaba que funcionara- ¡Miren!-gritó señalando un punto tras ellos completamente horrorizado-¡Es Natalia y viene hacia acá!

Berwald salió de su ensoñación a tiempo para notar las expresiones preocupadas y confundidas de los demás al contemplar…bueno, él no veía nada fuera de lo común. Se disponía a preguntarle a Tino qué sucedía, cuando éste lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que lo siguiera, ambos corriendo a toda prisa y no se detuvieron hasta que el ojivioleta juzgó estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-le preguntó una vez que su agitada respiración por la carrera se normalizó- ¡Quieren que lo haga de nuevo! En un escenario, en público…otra vez…¡Agh!-sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. El sueco le dirigió una mirada cargada de inquietud y le puso una mano en el hombro. Suspiró- No es que no quiera ayudar, si se tratara de otra cosa lo haría encantado, pero después de todo lo que pasó…

-A mí no me m'lesta-repuso de inmediato a su pareja-Yo ent'endo, porque son tus am'gos-se sonrojó un poco-Pr'metí que n'da h'ría camb'ar lo que s'ento por ti, así que en s'rio e'tá b'en.

Tino lo observó confundido por unos segundos antes de sonreírle. Berwald, siempre tan comprensivo y amable, y cálido y tierno en su manera tan única a pesar de su inexpresividad. Esas eran tan sólo unas de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto.

Volvió a suspirar. Tal vez estaba exagerando. No que pensara acceder a vestirse de chica de nuevo, pero las palabras de su novio le hicieron sentirse más tranquilo. En el muy hipotético caso que accediera a la petición de Elizabetha y el resto del grupo, esta vez sería mucho más cuidadoso. Además de el hecho de que ya no tenía que cuidarse de Natalia y que Iván estaba demasiado ocupado con…(su amigo, novio, nueva víctima, era difícil de describir) Yao como para prestarle atención. Y lo más importante, ya no tenía nada que ocultarle a Berwald. El mismo sueco le había asegurado al comienzo de su relación que estaba bien si quería seguir usando faldas o lo que fuera, para él siempre sería su querido Tino y siempre lo encontraría igual de lin…

-¿No dices eso solamente para verme en un vestido, verdad?

El sueco se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la mirada al saberse descubierto.

-¡Berwald!-exclamó el finlandés a la vez que lo golpeó en el brazo. No fue su intención usar tanta fuerza, por lo que al notar la mueca de dolor en su rostro, su enojo se enfrió un poco-Perdón, no quise lastimarte…¡Pe-pero pensé que eso ya había quedado claro! ¿O es que acaso quieres…?

A pesar de que no terminó la frase, el sueco sabía lo que intentó decir: "¿O es que acaso quieres ver otra vez a Suomi?". Claro que no quería eso, pero no sabía cómo se tomaría Tino lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Porque, ¿qué pensaría si le decía que le encantaba la forma en acentuaba su figura? ¿Qué le permitía admirar mejor su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas…? Además de lo ofendería (de eso estaba seguro), quedaría como un completo pervertido. Claro que no podría decírselo, pero tampoco podía dejar que se quedara con la idea equivocada.

-Me g'stas, en s'rio-sus ideas sobre el tipo de ropa con la que quisiera verlo vestido eran algo completamente aparte. Tomó su mano y lo vio directamente a los ojos para evidenciar que era sincero, a pesar que tenía la cara completamente roja-Porque…eres T'no y mi ún'co F'n.

Y continuaría repitiéndoselo hasta convencerlo de una vez por todas que era él a quien quería.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el ojivioleta lo observaba atento, evaluando si decía la verdad. Luego de unos angustiosos instantes finalmente se animó a sonreírle y lo abrazó.

-Está bien, Su. Te creo.

El sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos sabían lo importante que era confiar en el otro, especialmente considerando las circunstancias bajo las que se conocieron y posteriormente empezaron su relación. Tino se alegraba de no tener que guardar más secretos y Berwald pensaba aprovechar al máximo la nueva oportunidad que se les presentó para estar juntos.

-¿Qué dices si continuamos con nuestra cita?-preguntó el finlandés. Sabía que no tardarían en encontrarlos nuevamente y volverían a insistir para…mejor no pensar en eso. Debía enfocarse mejor en pasar un buen rato al lado de su novio.

El sueco asintió y tomó su mano. Era un sentimiento muy agradable. Habían pasado apenas tres meses, pero quería pensar que iban por buen camino y así seguirían por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Y…vas a act'ar en el f'stival?-quiso saber, esperando que pasara como un simple comentario casual y sin ponerse en evidencia.

Tino volvió a darle un "leve" gopecito.

* * *

**Respuestas a sus reviews!**

**Espe Kuroba:** Q bueno saber q me comprendes T.T Completamente de acuerdo contigo, sobre todo porq si intentas forzarla la muy maldita no coopera y sale contraproducente –lo aprendió a la mala- en fin v.v…Cuidado con el finlandés enojado! O algo así XD Espero q te guste el epílogo.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp****: **Y creo q esto responde tu pregunta, ojalá que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review ^^

**Sakura Hiwatari D:** Me alegra q pienses eso, sobre todo porq al principio se suponía no iba a durar más allá de 4 o 5 capítulos…pero se me salió de las manos…como siempre …En fin, creo q ya no importa mucho. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión.

**Laila.X. Carriedo:** En serio? o.o Muchísimas gracias! Y bueno, podría aplicar el "las grandes mentes piensan igual"? Pues aquí está el epílogo, lamento la espera!

**Eirin Stiva:** Con énfasis especial en el fashion XDDDD que bueno q te gustara ^^

**Hezziel Leiya:** No, no podía dejarlo así…aunque admito que la idea resultó bastante tentadora…Whatever, la escuela es un asco! T.T –breve momento de desahogo- y he aquí el epílogo, lo prometido es deuda.

**Vikusa-san:** Jamás! Tenía que terminarlo así terminara en coma por darme de topes contra el teclado! …8D Bueno, es que necesitaba a Iván y a Natalia para meter drama, es q me encanta el drama XD

**Setsuka Minami: **Perdón perdón perdón! T.T no quería tardar tanto, pero es q…! T.T bueno, esto lo enmienda un poco, no? Y al final todo se arregló pese a la intromisión de Natalia XD Y esta vez no tardé tanto con el epílogo! O al menos eso creo…en fin, espero q te guste.


End file.
